Kouken Gurentai
by Noelani
Summary: This story is about a girl who has been named the new Spirit Detective. Like Yusuke she loves a good fight & she has demon heritage, but can she control it long enough to conquer it? With the help of 2 street kids & fellow youkai, we'll just have to see.
1. Part 01

Part 01

"JIANO!" Mr. Najiru yelled from down the hall. I moaned at the very sound of his voice. He was a teacher who was double my age and a real letch. Mr. Najiru had always scrutinized me when I showed up to class so I just said screw it and began to cut his class altogether.

I stopped and turned around, "What the hell do you want!"

"You skipped my class again!"

"You make it sound as if your class is really worth my time," I waived turning to walk off.

"Don't turn your back on me!" he yelled grabbing my shoulder and throwing me into a nearby wall.

I glared at him, infuriated. I stood up and went to walk off again, just to be thrown into another wall. "Stop that!" I screamed at him. He came over and shoved me backwards and ran his hand down my face. "Get away from me!" I exclaimed shoving him away from me. I turned and ran down the hall, but he caught up and grabbed my arm. "LET GO OF ME!"

A few doors away inside his class was a new teacher at our school who went by his first name, Okubo. He heard my yelling and ran out of his class to see what the commotion was about. I saw him run up behind Mr. Najiru and pulled him off me. Okubo shoved Mr. Najiru into a nearby wall and held him there, "Leave her alone, Najiru!" He glanced over at me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded as I heard a door behind me open. I turned and out of a class came Mr. Takenaka, the school's principal. He walked up to the three of us, "What's going on here, Mr. Najiru?"

Okubo let go of him and he gasped for breath before dissimulating what had just happened. "Okubo was harassing this young girl and I came to stop him, but then he turned on me!"

"Lier!" I snarled at him. He shot a death glare at me and I returned it.

"Go back to class, Mr. Najiru," Mr. Takenaka said to him. He obeyed and left us behind.

Okubo turned to Mr. Takenaka, "Sir, I..."

"Don't be so formal, Okubo, I'm not your teacher anymore. What really happened?"

"I heard this young girl's yelling and I came to find Mr. Najiru holding her too close to him for anyone's comfort, so I pulled him off her."

Mr. Takenaka looked at me, "Is that what really happened?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded, "And this isn't the first time he's physically abused me nor came on to me."

"Stephanie, why didn't you come tell me about this problem beforehand? I would have done something about it."

"It's never gotten this bad before, otherwise I would have, I'm just glad that Okubo was here, otherwise something would of probably happened."

"Okay, here's what we'll do: I'll take care of Mr. Najiru, Okubo, you can go back to class, and Stephanie, I will excuse you from the rest of today. Go home and rest, you've had a rough day." I nodded thankfully and took my leave.

I walked down the sidewalk and as I walked in front of a shop, a girl came running out and ran into me, knocking us both down and spilling her bag of food. "Watch where you're going, lady!"

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you!" I looked at her as I stood and dusted myself off. I recognized her face from somewhere. "I'm so clumsy," she said as she started to pick up all the vegetables and spices.

Finally it dawned on me where I'd seen her before. Her picture was in my school in our Academic Awards case which held awards and showed pictures of all of our school's most talented and intelligent students, past and present. "Hey, aren't you Keiko Yukimura? A graduate of Sarayashiki High?"

She looked up at me and nodded, "Yes, but Yukimura is my maiden name, my name is Keiko Urameshi now."

"As in Yusuke Urameshi!" I exclaimed.

"You know my husband?"

"Who doesn't? He's the best fighter ever known at both Sarayashiki Junior High and High Schools!"

Keiko blinked a few times and then laughed, "He still has that reputation after almost three years?"

I nodded, "Hell yeah." And with that I knelt down and shook my head, "Oh, and don't worry about running into me, maybe it was fate, ya know?" I grinned at the thought of me running into Yusuke Urameshi's wife and then proceeded to help her pick up the last remaining food items.

Keiko bowed, "Thank you so much...hey, I never got your name."

"Stephanie Jiano, the second best fighter at Sarayashiki High School." She giggled at me and I scratched my head. "So, why you in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I'm taking these to my parent's shop not to far from here. If you'd like you can go inside the shop and go talk to Yusuke, we're on lunch break so there's no customers."

"Really? Can I!" Keiko giggled again and nodded. I thanked her and then ran inside. I ran to the counter and looked around, "Um, Yusuke? YUSUKE!" I heard a muffled sound and then saw a guy walk out of the back carrying a bowl of ramen.

"Hiem horry, hiem hon ma hunt ache," the guy muffled as he gobbled down the pasta.

I laughed at him, "Yusuke Urameshi?" He just nodded as he finished up his lunch. "Hi! I'm Stephanie Jiano."

Yusuke wiped his face with a towel and leaned on the counter, "I've heard of ya, you're the one running around causing all the trouble nowadays...well, you and those two kids that are always with you."

I scratched my head, "You got me there..."

He motioned to the back from where he'd come from, "Come on, let's go talk in the back." I nodded and followed him. He sat down at the table as I just stood there. "You can sit down, I'm not gonna beat you up or anything, I swear."

"I know," I said sitting down, "but I still can't believe it's actually you. You're a living legend at Sarayashiki Junior High and High School! The boy I run with is the best fighter at the Junior High, the girl, Sarayashiki Elementary, and I, the High School. We've only been fighters for a few short years, but in that time we've learned so much about you and Kuwabara. You two were constantly at battle with each other!"

"And they still are."

I turned and there stood Keiko. I laughed, "I bet. By what I've heard, I don't think they'll ever stop fighting."

"Hey, I resent that!" Yusuke exclaimed as a girl walked into the back with two young children. "Hey, Rita, how's it going?"

"Okay," Rita said as she put down the little girl and little boy. The two kids looked at me weirdly.

"Don't mind them, they're our kids," Yusuke said getting up and walking towards them.

"This is Miana, and this is Yusuke Jr.," Keiko smiled pointing them out, "Miana is very open and loves everyone, but little Yusuke is very stubborn and doesn't take very well to people he doesn't know."

I nodded as I got up and knelt down in front of the chair I was sitting at. I looked straight at the boy and caught his brown eyes. He started at me and then as Yusuke went to pick him up he walked right past him as if he wasn't there. Yusuke, Keiko, and Rita all watched in wonder as the little boy, followed by his sister, walked over to me. I welcomed the little Yusuke Jr. into my arms and he hugged me. Miana reached her arms out and so I hugged her as well. "He just seen her and he walked to her like they've known one another for ages!" Yusuke said startled.

I laughed quietly, _"It doesn't help I've been killed before, now does it? I have amazing spirit energy and only these two little children can sense it because I've hidden it. This proves my theory that children are more in tune with spirit awareness than most adults...unless Yusuke has noticed, but hasn't said anything..."_

"URAMESHI!" I looked up as Yusuke fell over and Kuwabara barged into the back.

Yusuke stood up, "Don't you know how to knock first, Kuwabara!" I stood and Kuwabara noticed me. He rushed over to me and took my hand.

"Where did you find such a pretty girl, Yusuke?" I bewailed at his attitude and horrible manners. I snatched my hand away and snorted.

"You came barging into Yusuke and Keiko's shop and you didn't even say hello!" I exclaimed as I clobbered him upon the head. Everyone watched as he hit face first into the floor. "If you're going to be rude then at least make sure it's not around me!"

Kuwabara stood and rubbed his head, "With a punch that hard, you must be Stephanie Jiano."

I blinked, "Huh? How do you know who I am?"

"Tiffany Fuseino is a regular at my Shelter. She is constantly telling me about you, Tyler, and herself. You three have a very bad reputation at your schools."

"My principal doesn't think so, Mr. Takenaka thinks the three of us have very promising futures."

"MR. TAKENAKA! THAT OLD COOT IS STILL ALIVE!" Yusuke exclaimed. Keiko hit him in the back of the head. "What was that for, Keiko! I'm sorry, but I was joking around, okay!" I laughed at them and then turned back to Kuwabara.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, I need to talk to Urameshi, something's come up."

My eyes flared at the tone in his voice and I took my leave.

As I ran towards Sarayashiki Junior High I thought about what was wrong, that sound in his voice bothered me. I arrived just as the school was getting out and Tyler met me. "Something's not right."

"I know," I nodded, "We need to get Tiffany and then head home." He agreed and we both took off. When we arrived at the elementary Tiffany was already waiting so we didn't stop to talk. Only when we reached our apartment did we stop to take a breather. I walked into the living room with Tiffany and Tyler right behind me to see someone sitting in my chair. I glared at the red haired intruder until he swiveled the chair around and stared at us. "I knew I smelled youkai," I growled at him.

His green eyes flickered, "I have come here to tell you of your appointed job, Stephanie."

"Well, spit it out, Kurama, what's my job to pay back Koenma?"

Kurama laughed quietly, "Koenma has appointed you the new Spirit Detective."

"What!" I exclaimed, "ME! I thought Urameshi was still the Spirit Detective!"

"He has a family now, so Koenma decided that this would be the best way for you to return his favor to you." I grumbled for a few minutes then agreed. "Good," Kurama smiled, "that's the spirit Stephanie. There is a demon whom has risen to a remarkable power in the last few days and he now is searching for a way to send his minions to this world to take it over."

"So that's what Kuwabara meant with something came up...well this is just great, what the hell am I supposed to do? I may have a strong punch, but I'm no contest against a powerful demon."

"Stephanie, that's not the attitude you should have, Yusuke never did," a blue girl said appearing beside Kurama.

I snorted at that comment, "Bull."

"She's flying!" Tiffany exclaimed, pointing at the girl whom jumped off her oar, if that's what you would call it.

"Tiffany, Tyler, there's something I haven't told ya, I've been killed before...it was right before I met you two that it happened. And in the other world, the Spirit World, I met these two, plus Koenma. Koenma is the Prince of the Spirit World and son of the mighty King Yama, while the red head is Kurama, a half-human, half-kitsune, Guardian of the Spirit World, and then there's her."

"What's that supposed to mean!" the girl exclaimed.

I grinned, "She is Botan, the Grim Reaper herself."

"She's the Grim Reaper!" Tyler laughed hysterically. Botan growled at me and I smirked.

"Well, we've not the time for this. Stephanie, you are not a full blooded human."

"What?" I questioned Botan.

She sighed, "You are a half-blood, you are half-human and half-elemental youkai." Everyone stared at her weirdly. "What? It's the truth! It was recorded in your file by Koenma himself!"

"But elemental youkai are the rarest breed of them all!" Kurama exclaimed, "The odds of a mere human being born with the genes is one in a million!"

"Thanks, I feel SO much better, now I'm a RARE BREED!"

Kurama blushed horribly, "I didn't mean it that way! Stephanie, you know I don't mean that!"

I snorted, "Well, after that comment, why should I forgive you...but then again, you yourself are a half breed, am I right?" He nodded and remained silent.

Botan sighed and then turned her attention to Tyler and Tiffany, "And these two here..."

"I am part neko youkai, a cat demon," Tiffany clarified.

Tyler nodded, "I know what I am, I'm an urufu youkai, wolf blood is in my veins."

"Great, I've been living with animals and I didn't even know it! Not even animals for that matter, demon animals! ACK! And I'm a demon as well...this is so not cool..." I whined as everyone watched me, eyes wide. I turned and looked at them all, "WHATCHA ALL STARING AT! TAKE A FREAKIN' PICTURE, IT'LL LAST LONGER!" They removed their sight from me as I plopped down on the ground.

"I can see this is going to be a LONG mission," Botan sighed as she turned to Tyler and Tiffany.

Kurama knew what she was thinking, "You two."

"What?" they both asked him.

"What will you do in this time of crisis?" Kurama questioned.

"Fight to the end with Stephanie of course, she's been there for us and now it's time for us to return the favor to her," Tyler smiled.

Botan and Kurama both nodded as Yusuke walked in with Keiko and Kuwabara. "Stephanie, it's time." I stood as Yusuke walked over to me. "You just got probably the biggest burden placed upon you that you will ever have, but it's also the greatest treasure. The memories I have alone as Spirit Detective plus the memories of fighting along side Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are enough to last me a lifetime. I will never forget any of them and I know you won't either."

"Hi Kuwabara," Tiffany said walking over to him.

He turned to her and smiled, "Tiffany! It's good to see you again." Tiffany smiled and nodded. "So have you convinced Stephanie on letting you adopt some cats from my shelter?" he said as she shook her head seeing me right behind Kuwabara.

__

"She doesn't know!" Tiffany said silently to Kuwabara as she pointed behind him. Kuwabara turned around to see me shaking and glaring at him. Tiffany and Kuwabara gulped as I began to pop my knuckles.

"STOP GIVING TIFFANY THE IDEA THAT SHE CAN OWN A PET, LET ALONE MORE THAN THAT!" I screeched at him, "AND AS FOR YOU, TIFFANY, DON'T EVEN GET THE IDEA THAT YOU CAN OWN A PET! WE CAN'T AFFORD IT AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Botan, and Tyler all sighed as they all sat down to wait out my mood swing.

After about a half-n-hour I had blown off all the extra steam I'd built up at school. I sighed as I stood and dusted myself off, "Alright, if we're going to do this, then let's get the show on the road." They all nodded as they stood.

"Who is going with us, Kurama?" Botan asked him.

"Just the three young ones, the others have lives in this world."

She nodded as Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara walked towards my front door. "Hey, you three, take care of our apartment for us!" I said to them all as the three of us kids each threw one of them our key.

"Goodbye Kuwabara, take care of all the cats until I can return and help you again!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"I will, Tiffany, you be careful," Kuwabara laughed.

"See you all, nice meeting you!" Tyler said loudly to the group at the door.

"You too!" they all asserted.

"And I would like to say something to all of you. Keiko, take care of the shop, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, I'll worry about them by themselves. Yusuke, stay safe and take care of the little ones, I'll tell you everything that happens when I return. And finally Kuwabara, take care of the animals and maybe when we return, you, Tiffany, and I can talk over the option of having pets."

"I will, Stephanie, I never let them go far without knowing what they're up to, especially when they are together," Keiko giggled.

"Of course! I'm probably the safest person you'll ever meet!" Yusuke grinned and everyone busted up laughing. "What!"

"I'm glad to hear it, Stephanie. We'll be looking forward to your safe return home," Kuwabara said to me.

With that we disappeared from sight and arrived in the Spirit World, directly in front of Koenma's Castle.

We walked inside and saw demons running here and there, working. Tyler and Tiffany enjoyed their sightseeing tour while it lasted. Finally we arrived in front of the door which led to Koenma's office. Botan rang us in and then we all walked inside. Tyler and Tiffany looked around for Koenma. "Welcome back to the Spirit World, Stephanie, and welcome to the half-born demons, Tyler and Tiffany."

"Who said that?" Tyler asked me.

"The Prince of the Spirit World and son of King Yama himself, Koenma Daioh."

"In person, as usual," came a voice as the chair behind the desk began to swivel. Tyler and Tiffany watched in awe until the chair was fully turned towards us. It was then that Koenma stood and they noticed him. I groaned as they began to laugh ecstatically, a mistake that I had made when I was brought before him the first time, as had Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I'd like it if you didn't laugh," he said seriously, "I am Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World."

"But you're just a baby and so cute!" Tiffany exclaimed happily as she ran over and gave him a poke.

Tyler walked over and looked him over closely, "You can't be him, he's over 700 years old!" Kurama, Botan, and I all blushed horribly as we bowed before Koenma.

"Koenma, please forgive Tyler and Tiffany, it's my..." Botan began until Kurama interrupted her.

"It's my fault they are here, they came with my permission, sir."

I laughed and stood up straight, "Don't even take the blame, if it wasn't for my horrible way of raising them, they'd be civilized, but with my past record they ended up inheriting some of my chivalrous ways, along with some of my disrespect for authority and elders."

Koenma nodded as Tiffany and Tyler walked back over beside me and apologized to him. He excepted it, then turned to me, "Stephanie, we've got some trouble."

"I heard all the basic information, just what do I do?"

He laughed, "Eager as always...well you see, Stephanie, a demon has appeared out of no where and his powers are growing at an alarming rate, a rate that is way to fast for any normal demon. And now I'm afraid he's searching for a portal to send his minions through to your world."

"Kurama already told me that," I stated, annoyed that he told me the basic information over again.

"Your job is to infiltrate his lair and destroy him before he gets the chance to send his minions to the Living World. If any of his lackeys do squirm their way through our barriers then Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke will be able to keep them under control."

"Fine with me, when do we leave?"

Koenma shook his head, "What about these two? What are they doing here?"

"We are going to follow Stephanie until we find the ends of the earth," Tiffany smiled and Tyler nodded.

"Yeah, she's taken care of us for well over 5 years! Even at our young age we've still to see her give up on anything, including the two of us. There have been times when we treated her like she was worse than dirt, but she still stood by us," Tyler explained.

"Koenma, sir, she's almost family to us and I know I speak for the both of us when I say that she's the only family we've got and could ever want. I remember the day I met Stephanie, it was before I had learned to fight. I was only four, living in any alley that I could. Stephanie was walking by one day when I was getting thrown around like some rag-doll by kids way older than me. She ran up like the wind and before I knew it, all seven of them were knocked out cold. Stephanie snorted and cussed at them for a few seconds, and then she turned her attention to me. I stood silently as she circled around me and then stopped. She knelt down in front of me and raised my sight to hers, and very quietly she spoke to me, 'Do you have a home?' I shook my head and she smiled, 'Now you do.' Since then my life's been so much better," Tiffany said making clear everyone in the room heard her.

Tyler laughed, "That's nothing compared to when I met her; it was only about a month or so after she met you. I was walking back to the shelter I lived at from school one day when a group of kids from the high school jumped me. I ran as fast as I could to try and ditch them, but ran into their partners and Stephanie in a battle that was just about to begin. I turned back around and as luck would have it, they had the two of us totally surrounded. We stood back-to-back, ready for anything they might throw at us when she tilted her head backwards a bit and asked me, 'What are they after ya for?' I told her that they were after me for stealing from them. After that she laughed and asked, 'So, you wanna help each other out in this? I've got to get to the elementary as soon as possible to pick up someone, and most likely you've got somewhere to be'. I agreed. Within five minutes we had laid them all out and were walking down the street like nothing had ever happened. I asked her where she lived and she said she had a small apartment with a younger girl, and I just nodded. Stephanie then turned to me and asked, 'You needin' a place to stay?' I told her where I'd been living and she said I was moving in with her and Tiffany."

"Those were the days, back when I didn't have to worry as much, but now everything's changing...it doesn't help you two are getting older which means I am as well...why couldn't you two stay four and eight?" They all laughed at me and I snorted, "I'm serious! Now I know what you must feel like Koenma!" He glared at me and I laughed quietly. "Sorry, I just couldn't help it, the chance was right there."

Koenma sighed, "Alright, enough talking, are you three ready?" We all nodded and said our good-byes to the others.

"Take this Stephanie, it will keep us in contact," Botan said as she handed me a communication mirror.

"Thanks, see you around, and keep the Living World safe," I said as Tyler, Tiffany, and I all ran off towards the door to the Demon World.

When we arrived at the gate we were met by two onis. "So, you're the new Spirit Detective and friends?" one asked.

"Yup," I nodded, "And they are Tyler and Tiffany."

"Hey Stephanie, if I know my Japanese right, gurentai means a gang of tough youths," Tyler said to me and I knew what he meant by it.

"But we're not just a gang, or a group, we're different. We're protectors of our world and any others in peril, Tyler. We're not just fighting for the Living World, but the Spirit World and Demon World as well." Tiffany stated.

"From here on out we are known as Kouken Gurentai," I settled simply, "Kouken stands for Guardianship and then Gurentai for Gang, 'of tough youths' is just an add on to the translation in our case." Tyler and Tiffany agreed and the onis nodded as they opened the door, letting us pass into a warp to the demon's castle.


	2. Part 02

Part 02

The three of us appeared on the outskirts of a city and looked around. "Great, we've got to get from here to there," Tyler said pointing to the other side of the city which was about five miles from where we were.

I shrugged, "Let's get a move on then."

The two of them nodded as we all took off at an alarming rate. I jumped onto the top of a building and began roof hopping across the city. I stopped and surveyed my surroundings, giving Tyler and Tiffany time to catch up to me. After about twenty minutes we arrived at the other side of the city. We all stopped and memorized the castle's set up before we continued.

Our trio jumped over the large walls that surrounded the castle and found a door. I kicked it down and we met our first obstacle, a group of small demons that reminded me of a bunch of poodles. I laughed at them as they all turned and ran down the hallway. We followed suit and soon enough entered a very large room. In the center of the room was the group of dogs waiting for us. And, as luck would have it, they weren't going to stay nice. We watched as they began to grow into large rabid demons.

"I've got these pooches," Tiffany said stepping forward. Tyler and I nodded as she advanced towards the demons.

Tiffany shot her right hand out and made a fist, "Spirit Bow!" From her hand came a bow made of her spirit energy. She held the bow and made it seem as if she was going to shoot off an arrow, "Yousoya! Element Arrow!"

She shot a blast of pure energy at the demons and it split into many small blasts and hit each of dogs. The demons didn't take any damage, but out of them appeared a small fragment of their energy, each with it's own unique level. The feeling that the level gave off granted me and Tiffany the knowledge of what elements the targets were and what to use and what not to use against it.

I grinned, "Watch it, Semai Wan, they all have high spirit levels as well as different elements."

She nodded and started with the closest demon to her, "Mizuya! Water Arrow!" The dog howled and disappeared from the hit of elemental power. "Kazeya! Wind!" Another demon wailed and was destroyed. The remaining five youkai finally realized what they were up against and ran at her all at once. She dodged the first two and jumped into the air.

"Tiffany, Lightning Arrow, now!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Right!" Tiffany agreed as her spirit energy formed her electrifying attack, "Denkouya!"

The arrow of energy multiplied to many equally powerful arrows and knocked all the demons to seperate parts of the room. I looked around and finally saw which one had disappeared.

Tiffany noticed as well, "Good, only four left, and you're next!" The closest demon to her rushed towards her at an alarming speed and then disappeared. She aimed at the shadow upon the floor that was still heading in her direction, "Hikariya! Light Arrow!"

The last three all made an attempt at another tag team, ensuring their defeat. Tiffany glared at them all as her bow grew in size, "Hi, Koori, to Yamiya! Fire, Ice, and Dark Arrow!" The demons disappeared from sight and her battle was complete.

Tyler and I walked over to her as she relaxed her hand and her bow disappeared. "Good battle," Tyler said to her as we looked on.

Tiffany shook her head, "That was a push over compared to what's still to come."

I looked down and sighed, "She is right Tyler, congratulations now mean nothing. Wait until we return to the Human World to commend our battles." He nodded as we all took off running. Soon enough we came to a bunch of stairs. I looked up and they seemed to go on forever, "Well, looks like it's the easy way up."

Tyler and Tiffany grinned, both of them knowing what I meant. The two of them having wolf and cat demonic blood enhanced their ability to move and my elemental youkai blood gave me the power to do almost anything. We all nodded and then jumped into the air. About every twenty floors we reared to the side and rested for a few seconds then continued on. Finally we came to the top of the stairs and ran down the hallway out to an outside arena. Tyler stood in front of me and Tiffany, letting us know that this next battle was his.

Our silence was broken when a giant cloud descended from the sky and stopped before the three of us. What got me the most was when it took shape, it molded into the form of a giant birdlike demon called a gokrakuchou.

"It's a shadow, it can change into any shape! Tyler, you'd better watch it!" I yelled to him.

He nodded and clenched his fists, "Tamashii Yaiba!" In each of his hands a spirit sword was created. Tyler moved his hands towards each other and forged the swords together into his own special weapon, Futago Tamashii Yaiba, the Twin Spirit Blade. He rushed at the shadow and threw a good portion of his spirit energy into a single attack; and of course, he missed. Tyler did back flips as the shadow rushed at him, slashing its giant claws at anything it could. As our luck would have it, we were all prime targets.

When it came flying towards me and Tiffany, we both went two different ways and jumped to the other side of the arena, putting Tyler back in the middle. The gokrakuchou shadow disappeared into the ground. Tyler noticed instantly and jumped up, "Mizu Bakuha!"

I grinned at I held up my hand, "Junsai." A shield of my own water appeared and blocked Tyler's water blast from soaking me and Tiffany. My shield lowered itself so it was still protecting our lower halves from the water as it finished pouring over the sides of the arena. Tyler's eyes darted around the still wet area and located his target. The shadow was moving in on the two of us girls and Tyler knew his victory was near.

"Shadow at six, going for a shock!" I knew what he meant and dropped my water shield. Tiffany nodded and we both went airborne as Tyler went for his lightning attack. "Denkou Bakuha!" Lightning blasts rocked the shadow since the ground was still soaking wet. The shadow appeared and took another form, this time just as a human-like shadow. Tyler hit the ground as his youkai wolf blood kicked in and his speed went into turbo drive. Tiffany and I watched as Tyler bolted right at the shadow and sent his Twin Spirit Blade right through the heart of it.

Tiffany and I landed back on the ground as Tyler pulled back from the shadow, leaving his sword inside it. "Tamashii Sakuretsu!" His sword began to crackle and then it exploded.

"Spirit Explosion...Tyler's finishing move, no doubt," Tiffany said to me.

"Yes, but why was it such a powerful explosion...unless Tyler had this whole thing planned out."

"What do you mean?"

I looked at her, "When he did his first attack he put more than enough energy into it, if I'm right then he wasn't putting out the extra energy for the shadow, it was for the sword." Tiffany's expression was that of total cluelessness.

Tyler walked over to us, "Stephanie's right. I put most of the energy into the sword but a little bit actually hit the shadow. That little bit served as the detonation device, and my sword was just the dynamite."

"Ah, I get it now! You missed on purpose because if you would of made contact it would of drained you of valuable spirit energy," Tiffany grinned.

Tyler and I nodded, "Yeah, you've got it."

Tyler and Tiffany then both looked at me and we all took off again, back into the darkness of the castle. Soon enough we came to a room with three doors. "You want to do it the easy way or the fun way?" I asked them.

"Well, if we use our chounouryoka, we'll know which way to go..." Tiffany began.

"...but if we don't use our ESP we can each pick a door and go on..." Tyler continued.

"And if we come to a dead end?" I questioned them.

"We make our own door."

I grinned, "Exactly."

"Okay, let's set our watches for thirty minutes and if we haven't met back up we will send out greetings," Tyler said as and we agreed.

"Fair enough, you two pick your doors, I'll take the one that's left," I said focusing my psychic abilities on all the different doors. The first one had some high spirit levels coming from it, but they didn't seem too dangerous; and the same with the last one, except the powers were a bit stronger. The middle one, on the other hand, intrigued me. Nothing came from behind it, not one drop of spirit energy was anywhere near it. I tried as hard as possible to figure out why there was nothing but it was to no avail. I shrugged it off and hoped I got that door so I could solve the mystery.

Tiffany walked up to the last door, "This one is mine."

Tyler ran over to the first one, "Then I'm taking this one."

I grinned, "Great, then this one's mine. Be careful you two, and see you in thirty, or not." With that we all set our watches and blasted open our doors.

I ran down the black hallway, never stopping. Finally I saw a small light appear in front of me and I kicked it into over drive. For some reason I knew the light seemed weird, and I soon figured out why. Right before I reached it I felt the floor beneath me disappear. I tried to reach for the other side of the gaping hole, but missed. At that moment a hand shot from out of no where and grabbed mine. I held on tightly as I was pulled up and onto solid ground. I couldn't make out who had helped me, for I knew it wasn't Tyler or Tiffany. I looked back over the hole and instantly my head began to ache, the spirit energy that I hadn't sensed before was located below, where I was to have fallen. The amount of energy being released scared me, it was more than I'd ever faced before. Right at that moment hands came up from the pitch blackness and grabbed me.

"No!" I yelled as they pulled me over the edge and down into the gloom below.

Back up on the ledge stood the demon responsible for my save, "I gave her a shot to continue straight on into my throne room, but yet she failed to grasp it." With that he turned and disappeared into the light.

When I finally reached the bottom of the black hole I landed hard upon the dark floor. I laid there for a few moments and then sat up to find out where the demons were that had dragged me into their play pen. Finally I spotted them, they were retreating down another hallway that was in front of me. When I went to stand I noticed I had a few minor injuries, but didn't take any real caution on how bad they might become. I ran straight forward, going as fast as my demon blood would allow me to. If I had to go anywhere it was right through those demons and I wasn't going to let them hold me back. I needed to get to Tyler and Tiffany, they wouldn't be able to win against that demon I was ordered to defeat. I had to laugh though, if I didn't get past here, the look on Koenma's face would be a classic when he saw me standing before him for a second time, dead as a doornail.

Finally I reached the demons and it wasn't in a good place either. We were in a room, not too large, but not small either. The thing that really got me was the ceiling, metal spikes were suspended from it, and they looked extremely sharp. I sighed at the fact that I was completely surrounded and groaned when both exits were blocked by stones and there was absolutely no way to get rid of them because the whole hallway might collapse as well. At last I stood up straight and popped a few joints and stretched my muscles.

"Alright, if you want a fight, then come and get me," I said to the many demons surrounding me. They all knew what I meant and rushed at me at an alarming speed.

I jumped up into the air and started playing hopscotch on the demons, jumping from here to there. I jumped off and ended up on the outside of the circle near a side wall.

I turned back towards the demons and clenched my left hand into a fist, "Powers of my ancestors come forth! Aide me in my quest, grant me the power of our kind, that of elemental weapons! My choice of weapon be that of the sword!"

It was then that my youkai blood awakened and realized its own presence within my human body. From my hand a spirit sword was created, but as I watched it began to form into a solid object, a material sword forged from my own energy.

I held my sword out at the oncoming demons, "Youso Youkai, blood of all energy bound demons! Send into my hands the power of light! Hikarimi, the Light Sword!" Light shot out from the sword as it changed shape once again. The light lit up the entire room once the transformation was complete and I knew then that I was truly an elemental youkai.

I rushed forward and slayed ten demons in one sweep of the sword, "I knew it, demons born from darkness. I will be victorious!" I turned and slayed another twenty or so demons. I then stopped and turned to survey the carnage of my first few attacks, and in that split second, everything went black.

I awoke in a dark pit, one that had no escapes. My sword was gone and I was even more injured than before. I figured I was beaten by the demons after they had knocked me out thanks to my own foolishness. I sat up against the curved wall and a sharp pain shot through my left arm. I held my right hand up and created a small fireball as to see why I was hurting.

From the flicker of the flames I could make out deep cuts in my left arm, "Probably from when the demons took my sword, no doubt." I snorted, "How could I be so stupid and let my guard down like that!" I let the small fire go out and I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I heard the rock covering my deep prison being moved. I glanced up to see a dim light and someone jump down into the hole. They stood in the center of the pit for a few seconds and then walked over to me. I sat there and stared at them as they extended their hand, "Come on, let's go." Well, it was a guy, I knew that much at least. I took his hand and he helped me up. "Can you jump?"

"Yes, I can jump," I stated, thinking he was nuts for even asking me something like that.

We both jumped up and out of the pit. He then covered the pit back up with the large stone rock and turned to me. His eyes fell upon my arm instantly, "How bad is it?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know if I can wield my sword or not." The guy motioned for me to sit down on the stone so I did. He knelt before me and examined my wounds while I examined him. He was about my height, probably a little taller, and he looked to be around my age, maybe a little older. He had spiky black hair with a white streak through it and glowing red eyes. He wore a black cloak and wore a sword and sheath at his side.

The guy sighed, "The cuts are deep and they need to be sterilized."

I nodded, "But how? We don't have any medicine, nor any other source to do it with."

He shook his head, "I'm going to sterilize it, but it's going to be with fire, is that okay?"

"Fire? Sure, fine with me, it won't hurt me any." He looked at me weirdly and then placed his hand on my wounds. From his hand came what felt to me as a warm wall of heat. When he lifted his hand I looked at my arm and the wounds were already healing themselves.

With his job done he stood and began to walk off. He then stopped and turned to me, "Are you coming or staying?"

"I'm coming," I said getting up and following him out of the dim room.

We walked down a few corridors and finally he led me into a similar room to the one that I'd been defeated in. There, laying in the middle of the room, was my sword, completely unprotected. I didn't wait for an invitation to run and snatch it. I took off and grabbed it, sliding onto the ground to dodge the blades that skimmed my forehead and ended up stuck in the wall across from which they came. I then stood and turned my attention to where the blades had originated from. From another entrance came forth demons, a lot more compared to what I had faced earlier.

I clenched the hilt of my sword, "Hikarimi!" I ran at the demons and slashed about five of them, and only one fell. "Dammit! This time they're all different elements!"

"That's right my pet, we're not as ignorant as those other demons you met earlier. And since they caught you easily, we should have no problem at all!" one of the demons that survived my attack laughed. The demons began to surround me and I knew I couldn't take them all in one shot. I heard a demon sneak up behind me and as I turned around to counter him I saw the demon fall to the ground, dead.

"What in the hell?"

"Don't take your eyes off them, human, they're not stupid nor are they slow."

I jumped at the voice of my savior right beside me, "Fine then, I guess it's on to plan B."

"You don't have a plan B."

"I know, I was hoping you did!"

__

"This girl is the new Spirit Detective! She's worse than Kuwabara and Yusuke put together! What in the hell has Koenma gotten himself into this time!"

Right then there was a loud crashing sound as a couple demons fell. I jumped to see who was making all the commotion and my eyes fell upon a new entrance to the room and Tyler, along with his Twin Spirit Blade.

"Am I late!" he asked jumping over to where me and the guy were.

"Nope, just in time," I laughed.

"Who's the clown in the black outfit?" he questioned.

"Dunno, all I know is he saved my life, so I owe him."

Tyler snorted, "As usual, someone's always saving your ass." I twitched and went to argue as I heard another sound, but this time it was from the releasal of an arrow. I looked up to see Tiffany's element arrow fall upon each and every demon.

She appeared in front of us, "Looks like we've got our hands full."

I smiled, "And it's going to be a blast!"

Together the four of us rushed forward at the demons. In only fifteen minutes we had only half of them beaten. The four of us were all scattered around the room, neither of us able to assist someone else.

"My ancestors, I know there must be something you can teach me for my elemental sword that is my ultimate weapon! Please, send me the power of the sword of which is unstoppable!" At that moment my sword turned back into spirit energy and then grew larger. I watched as it forged itself into a tachi, or long sword. It then began to pulsate with all seven different elements I could control.

Tyler, Tiffany, and the guy all stopped in their fight, as did the demons, and turned to watch what was happening. I began to float right above the ground as my body also became enveloped in the light my sword was radiating off. After a while I knew what my ancestors had just bestowed upon me. They gave me a sword that only I had, one that no one else had ever been able to control before. The guy watched in awe as he realized that I wasn't a human with divine magic, but a half-blood with much more power.

"Your end is now, demons! Kyuukyoku Yousotachi! Ultimate Element Sword!" The glowing stopped as I made one giant sweep with my sword, destroying all the remaining demons who opposed me.

I fell to the ground and my sword returned to its basic size and design. Tyler and Tiffany ran over to me. "You okay?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm okay, just a little tired, that's all."

The guy walked over to us and sheathed his sword, "You put too much spirit energy into that one attack. Making that mistake again could be fatal."

Tyler glared at him, "And who the hell are you to tell her what to do!"

I knew it would happen and Tyler finally snapped. Tiffany stood up, "Yeah! She's our friend, not yours! And where in the hell did you come from anyway? What do you want with us!"

"Butt out, you two, his affairs are none of our business. He saved my life and that's all I need to know at this point in time," I said as I stood up and started to walk off. The guy caught me as I began to fall again. "Thank you."

He nodded and put my arm over his shoulder, "I was telling her out of her own best interest. I don't think you two would like to face the lead demon alone, now would you?" Tyler and Tiffany looked down and shook their heads. "Also, I'm a fire youkai, I live in this world. I came to this castle knowing what was going to happen and wanting to help. Be thankful, I'm usually not the helping type."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is your name? Mine's Stephanie, and these two are Tyler and Tiffany," I said as we walked towards the entrance where the demons had come from.

"My name is Hiei."

"Hiei...I know that name from somewhere..." I trailed off, "Wait! You were a member of the Urameshi Team! You fought along side Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama during their battles against the Sanq Beasts and during the Dark Tournament and the Makai Tournament!"

He smiled and sighed, "I see you know a lot about me, more than I figured you would."

"Of course! Yusuke is my idol! He's the best fighter I've ever known! And it also doesn't help that I'm Koenma's newly appointed Spirit Detective..." I said quietly.

"You're the new Spirit Detective? Could of fooled me," Hiei laughed, "I thought Koenma was beginning to hire random people to fight for him." I laughed as well. "But I guess it's not that easy when you've been reincarnated, am I right?"

I nodded as we continued in silence down the dark hallway. Before long we came to stairs leading upwards and Hiei picked me up. "Come on you two, let's go!" Tyler and Tiffany nodded as they all bolted up the stairs. As Hiei ran swift and silently I couldn't help but stare at him. His eyes were so intense, but his mind was barricaded by a brick wall that even I couldn't penetrate. Hiei looked down at me for a few moments, "What is it? You're gazing at me." His eyes then returned to the stairs, "Well?"

I blushed horribly, "I...it's your eyes."

He closed his eyes and grinned. "What about them?" he whispered.

"I like them, they say little about you, but then again they tell one a lot. You've been to hell and back in your lifetime," I said as they came to the top of the stairs and continued down another dismal hallway. It was then the brick wall barricading his mind cracked, I could see a bit of his life, just what he allowed me to, though. "You were abandoned as a small child and raised by thieves...you received the Jagan eye you conceal behind that bandage when you wished to find your long lost twin sister, Yukina..."

"Stop," he said to me as he slowed down to a walk. He put me down and I stretched my legs. A few seconds later did Tyler and Tiffany finally catch up to us.

"Why'd you stop?" Tyler asked him.

"Because, the end of the tunnel is near. The final battle will begin shortly."

Tyler, Tiffany, and I all glanced further on down the tunnel only to see a faint dim light. "Finally," I sighed as Hiei placed his hand on my shoulder. I wondered what he was doing as my whole body became extremely warm. When he lifted his hand my energy had completely returned and I was ready to fight against the demon lord. "Tyler, Tiffany, Hiei, let's go." Everyone nodded as we continued on. I let Tyler and Tiffany walk a few paces in front of me so I was walking side-by-side with Hiei, "One more question..."

He sighed and nodded, "What is it?"

"I'm skipping way ahead, since you only let me see bits and pieces; what happened to Mukuro?" He stopped walking so I also halted.

"I quit working for her."

"But weren't you her right hand man along with her heir and lo..."

"Drop it," he growled at me, "I was her right hand man and I may have been her heir, yes, but I was never, nor would I ever be, her lover. You got that?"

I nodded as he walked passed me. I waited for a few seconds and then continued on myself. I watched him walk as all kinds of thoughts screamed through my head. _"Why did he get so defensive? He's the one who let me see into his memory...unless I wasn't supposed to see that far... Hiei's so much of an enigma, it hurts to even think about it. I wonder why he is really here, was it really because of me? Because he knew of what was going to happen? Maybe it was that Jagan eye of his..."_ I sighed heavily, not noticing we had entered a very large room.

"Welcome to my grand hall!"

I looked up as lights came on and lit up the entire room. My eyes darted around until my sight fell upon the demon who looked like he was only twenty and human. And I hated to admit it, but was he cute! I noticed his eyes had fallen upon me. He raised his hand and motioned for me to come closer to him. I didn't walk forward, but for some reason my body was moving towards him. I stopped right in front of him and he stood. "My, my, Koenma is really getting desperate, he's sending girls to fight his battles...but he's sent a very pretty one at that," he said taking my hand and kissing it softly, "I am Lord Iroaku, owner of this vast castle, and of much more..." I gulped. "And you are Stephanie, Stephanie Jiano...only 17? My you're a young one..."

"Stephanie, block your mind before he finds out everything about you!" Hiei yelled at me.

"I...I can't! I can't do anything!"

Hiei went to unsheathe his sword but Tiffany was already ahead of him. She held up her spirit bow, "Alright bow, let's unfreeze her! Elemental Arrow!" Her arrow shot at me and was absorbed into my body instantly. The energy in the arrow put up a brick wall plus some, and gave me back control of my body. I did a few backflips and landed in front of my friends.

"I see you are more resourceful that I thought, oh well...your loss Princess, you'll die along with your friends..." With that his whole body began to glow brightly. When the light had died down he was surrounded by tons of spirit energy. "I shall warn you now, I am not like any of your other opponents beforehand. I have no element, for I am elements! I am the last remaining Elemental Youkai, and a full blood at that!"


	3. Part 03

Part 03

My jaw dropped to the floor when he said he was a full-blood elemental youkai. I couldn't believe it, but then again, that was the only reason he was able to control me. No other demon type is near as close to my power, even though I am only half youkai. It was then that I figured he was the one who had saved me from the dark hole in the floor the first time.

"Alright you guys, looks like this is going to be one hell of a ride!" I exclaimed as I began to forge my Ultimate Element Sword.

Tyler snorted bringing out his Twin Spirit Blade, "Then we'll just have to make it enjoyable!" Tiffany remained silent as she put a lot more of her energy into her bow, transforming it into a spirit form of a ceremonial bow called a Hamayumi that was used to drive off evil. Hiei also played the silent game, not moving for no one.

"My one advantage, I can make any arrow I want," Tiffany said stepping forward, "And I choose one that even you won't see coming!" She held up her hamayumi and aimed right at Iroaku. Without saying anything she shot out a massive arrow but Iroaku dodged it easily. That's where I took over. I grabbed the arrow with my mind and gyrated its course, sending flying right back at him. It hit and he felt the impact very well, especially since I placed some of my own spirit energy into it. The energy surrounding him took a plummet downwards as my sword took one major boost and completed its formulation.

I held the hilt tightly as I rushed at Iroaku and met him sword to sword. I couldn't help but grin at his measly spirit sword because his baneful ways caused our ancestors to not allow him the power of the elemental sword. I felt the heat turn up, though, when he sent a blast of spirit energy at my hands, knocking my sword across the room. "Fine, if you want a fist fight, then you've got it!" I exclaimed as the real fight began.

From the sidelines my friends watched, unable to attack in fear of harming me and not my adversary. I was able to stay equal to him until he made a direct hit and knocked me unconscious. He then turned and ran for my element sword. The three remaining knew if he absorbed that power we wouldn't be able to defeat him. Hiei finally made his move and snatched the sword as Iroaku smashed into the floor. Iroaku glared at Hiei who stood not too far away from him.

"Looking for this?" Hiei exclaimed as Iroaku lunged at him. Hiei easily dodged him and stared back at Tiffany and Tyler, "Don't stand around like idiots! Wake Stephanie up!" They both nodded and ran over to me.

"Stephanie, wake up!" Tyler said slapping me a few times.

Tiffany hit him on the arm, "That's not how you do it, this is how!" Tiffany put her hand on my chest and shot a blast of her energy right into me. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled as Tyler helped me stand.

"Thanks, now it's time to kick some serious ass!" I glared over in Hiei and Iroaku's direction only to see Hiei hit the ground, hard. Right before Iroaku could grab my elemental sword Tiffany shot multiple arrows right into his back. He snarled and turned around, firing burning in his eyes. Tyler and Tiffany readied their weapons.

"Go get that sword, Steph, we'll keep him occupied as long as possible," Tyler said and I didn't stand around to argue. Iroaku charged at Tyler and Tiffany as I zipped around the room and came in right beside Hiei.

I touched Hiei's hand and his eyes opened a bit. "Take the sword and defeat him," he said quietly.

"Sh...don't talk, you're hurt."

"I'll live, these injuries are nothing."

I shook my head, "But I can't beat him without your help, he's way too strong."

"Don't argue with me! Leave me alone and go help your friends!"

I grabbed the elemental sword out of his hand, "I'll go help them, after I'm done helping you." I transformed the sword back into spirit energy and took a little bit of it for myself.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. I remained silent as I directed the rest of the remaining energy right into Hiei.

"I never leave anyone behind, no matter what." After saying that I stood and turned my back to him, putting all my attention towards Iroaku. Tyler and Tiffany were fairing well, but I knew they wouldn't last much longer alone. I charged up and bolted straight at Iroaku. I jumped up and kicked him in the back of the neck, sending him flying across the room and into a wall. He stood up and came back at me, once again starting our hand-to-hand battle.

Tyler put his twin spirit sword away and joined me in the fight as did Tiffany. Hiei sat up and watched the three of us fighting together. "They move as if they are one being, completely in unison..." _Beep, beep, beep..._"What the?" Hiei said as he reached next to him and picked up my communication mirror. He opened it, "What do you want?"

"Hiei? What are you doing with Stephanie's mirror? What are you doing at Iroaku's castle!" Botan questioned him.

"I came here because of the power coming from within it, and Stephanie is a little tied up at the moment, along with Tyler and Tiffany."

"They're not hurt are they?"

"I assure you, they are fine. Now what in the hell do you want?" Hiei asserted, annoyed.

Botan sighed, "I was hoping that they had defeated Iroaku by now, but I guess not. They need to hurry, as we speak, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and I trying to keep his minions at bay..."

"What's wrong?"

"They are growing stronger with every punch, it's as if they are absorbing their spirit energy."

Hiei's eyes got wide as he looked back up at the battle between the three of us and Iroaku. Iroaku was giving off an enormous amount of energy, but was getting injured easily. Finally he realized what was actually happening, "Botan, put Kurama on now!" She nodded and handed the mirror over to Kurama.

"Hiei, what's going on?"

"I figured out why they are getting stronger, it's Iroaku. He's using his spirit energy along with Tyler, Tiffany, and Stephanie's blows to generate his energy to his demons!"

"He's ensuring the Living World's demise in case he dies..." Kuwabara butted in as the mirror lost contact.

"Dammit!" Hiei said turning his attention back to the battle, "Kuwabara was wrong on one thing, Iroaku knows he's going to win at the rate their battle is going."

Tyler, Tiffany, and I had heard every word since we were not using as much spirit energy as we should have. "Alright, Tyler, Tiffany, hit overdrive, I'm going to try something that should solve this problem." They both nodded and transformed into their newly acquired pre-youkai forms for a semi-show down. I ran over to Hiei who was leaning against a nearby wall by now. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Do you trust me? I need to know now," I said again. He just nodded. "Take off the bandage covering your Jagan eye." Hiei looked at me weirdly, but didn't argue. He took off the bandage, revealing his Jagan eye. I placed my hand over it and closed my eyes, _"My ancestors, by the elemental powers within me I call upon you! Allow me to absorb his Jagan eye and grow my own! Allow me to obtain control over the fires of Makai and the Black Dragon, Kokuryuhaa!"_ With that my whole body began to pulsate with massive spirit energy. I knew what I had just done, and my ancestors believed in my powers completely. Soon enough I could feel the presence of my own Jagan eye and I also felt something slithering down my arm. My school uniform had long sleeves, but I knew what it was.

Finally, when everything was completed I removed my hand covering Hiei's Jagan eye. He didn't exactly know what I had done, but he had a few ideas. I turned around and glared at Iroaku. "You can cover your Jagan eye again, if you wish," I said to Hiei as I opened my own Jagan eye. I grinned as everything around me became a lot clearer and I could sense spirit energy from everywhere. I figured it to be all of Iroaku's lackeys who had stayed behind. I started to walk towards Iroaku as Tyler and Tiffany both fell hard on the ground, exhausted from their all out fight against him. "Hey Iroaku, your end is now!"

He turned to me and laughed, "I'd like to see you defeat me, Princess!"

"Fine, you're funeral," I snapped as I ripped off my left sleeve to reveal my newly found power. What I didn't know was that during the process of copying Hiei's powers of the Jagan eye, my ancestors changed them. They created my own Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa attack, one that wasn't a black fire dragon, but a black elemental dragon. I could sense that Hiei's heart skipped a few beats when he saw the dragon tattoo that began to come alive from my arm.

"Stephanie, don't! You'll kill yourself along with the rest of us!"

"She won't kill me, she's not strong enough to!" Iroaku snorted hysterically.

I grinned, "Hiei, don't judge me before you've seen my full potential, and Iroaku, how dare you underestimate the power of an Elemental Demon!" My eyes turned black as the tattoo disappeared off my arm and the Kokuryuhaa was unleashed. "Kokuryuhaa, my Black Dragon, your powers are mine and my powers are yours! Combine them into one force and rid this world of this poor excuse of a demon lord!" The Kokuryuhaa snarled as my different elemental abilities were absorbed into it. It then lunged at Iroaku and he dodged it, which scared Hiei to death because when his had been dodged, his body was taken over. The Black Dragon came back to me and swirled about me as it dropped Tyler and Tiffany safely at my side.

"Why did the dragon bring us over here?" Tiffany asked me.

"As not to harm you on accident," I stated plainly as my dragon began to circle in on Iroaku.

"Please, no! I'll do anything! I'll call back my minions from the borders between this world and the Living World!" Iroaku screeched.

I walked towards him with a disgusted look upon my face. "You are trash, and you will never be more than that to me. You've done the crime and now it's time for your judgment. Hear ye, hear ye, my judgment is that I am the only remaining Elemental Demon in all of Makai, Ningenkai, and Reikai!" My dragon heard my words and put them into play as he enveloped Iroaku. I shot my hand up, "Youso Shiirudo!" A shield made of my spirit energy shot up and covered Tyler, Tiffany, Hiei, and me from any damage that might occur from the attack.

When the dust began to settle I dropped the shield and walked forward. I came to my dragon and he circled around me until the remaining dust was gone. Hiei, Tyler, and Tiffany all walked over to me. And by the look on Hiei's face, I could of sworn he was going to kill me, "You're crazy! The first time I ever used that attack I almost blew my whole arm off!"

"See, that's where you're wrong. I'm not crazy, Hiei, I'm an Elemental Youkai. Our kind has always been considered weird, yes, but not crazy. We can take others attacks and make them our own, like I did with copying your Jagan eye and Kokuryuhaa into me." He sighed and gave up on arguing with me, knowing it was pointless. I held up my arm and the dragon returned to it happily. It then disappeared along with the eye, falling into a sleep until I needed either one of them again.

At that moment the whole castle began to rumble. "It's gonna collapse! Let's bail!" Tyler exclaimed.

"We won't make it out in time!" Tiffany shouted, rejecting that idea.

"Then let's do it the fun way!" I laughed as I erupted with spirit energy, "Hiei, trust me." He glared at me again and took off his headband for the second time. We placed our palms against one another as my Jagan eye and tattoo reappeared. Hiei nodded.

"Combine Black Dragons!" we both yelled as our tattoos came to life and forged together as they slithered off our arms.

"Take on a physical form!" I stated to the overly powerful Kokuryuhaa. It stared at me and Hiei for a few moments and then took on a form in which we could ride. We all jumped onto it's neck as it blasted a hole in the ceiling. The dragon flew up and through the hole as the rest of the castle came crumbling down. We all looked at one another and then began to laugh at our narrow escape. "Alright, Kokuryuhaa, to the barrier between the Living and Demon Worlds!" It nodded as it hastened its speed.

Finally we reached the barrier and Tyler pulled out a twin spirit blade and chucked it right at the barrier. Right after that came an explosion big enough to let our dragon through it. When we were through Tiffany turned around and shot an element arrow at the hole and used her spirit energy from it to close the hole again. "YOU GUYS! LOOK!" I heard Botan shriek.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all gazed upwards at the humongous dragon that now floated above them. "Let's go!" I said to my three companions. They all nodded as we all jumped from the dragon to the ground below. Hiei and I instantly turned to the dragon. "Take back your spiritual form!"

Our Kokuryuhaa changed back and it was time to finish off the remaining demon minions. "Futago Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa! The Twin Flying Black Dragon Wave of Destruction! Finish off the remaining minions of Iroaku, now!" The dragon nodded and spiraled down and used my dragon's technique of enveloping the demons to destroy them. The dragon then spiraled back up into the air and roared. Hiei and I placed our hands together again and stared up at the dragon, "Black Dragon Seperate!" The dragon roared again as it dived at us and split as our two dragon tattoos wound themselves back up our arms. When the heads of the dragon had settled themselves we moved our hands from one another and turned to the others.

"What in the world was that!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

I laughed as everyone noticed my Jagan eye, "A trick I picked up from Hiei." I grinned, "I absorbed the Jagan eye's power, giving myself a Jagan eye, along with the power of Makai elements and an Elemental Kokuryuhaa."

"That's quite impressive," Kurama said quietly, "I'm surprised you were able to control the dragon, and you even helped Hiei gain control over his. You are truly worthy of the title Elemental Youkai."

"And I am the last..." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke questioned me.

"Lord Iroaku was the last remaining Elemental Youkai other than myself, and now that he has been destroyed, I'm sad to say that I'm now a lone wolf."

"Not quite..."

We all turned to be face-to-face with the last Koorimi, Yukina. I bowed to her, "Yukina, it's good to see you again."

"And you as well," she said bowing to me. She then walked over to me and stopped. I was shocked when she slapped me across the face, and so was everyone else, especially Hiei and Kuwabara. "Don't you ever say you're alone in the world. I'm the last of my kind and I'm not alone, I'm not because you are here. Stephanie, you have the blood of an Elemental Youkai, that makes you related to all kinds of different demons. Me, an Ice Apparition, Hiei of Fire, and all of the other demons out there who are of elements. You will never be alone, so don't say you are when it's a lie."

I stood there silently at twelve teardrops fell down my cheeks and into my hands. I placed my hands together and began to rub them faster and faster, raising the heat level between them. I then stopped and made my hands into a ball and blew water within them. I shook them fiercely and then blew a cool wind inside the ball. After a few minutes I stopped and tossed what was inside my hands into the air. I then used my spirit energy to cast lighting and upon the round stones. After that I grabbed them again and shot two waves through them, one dark and one light.

Everyone watched me quietly as I opened my hands to unveil my own version of the Hiruiseki, or the Koorime's Tear Gems. The strings forged from lightning began to float and they circled around me. I then began to walk around to all my different friends, "Botan, for you a gem for keeping all of us together as one, and fighting as one. Kuwabara, you receive this gem as a token of all your hard work and complete loyalty to everyone. Yusuke Urameshi, to you for being an inspiration for me and making me want to learn how to fight, if it wasn't for you I would of never become the new Spirit Detective. Kurama, our half-kitsune friend, to you a gem for being the kind-hearted and loving person you've always been to everyone. Thank you, and stay the way you are."

I then walked over to Tyler and Tiffany, "One for each of you for being my friends and, even though sometimes I will not admit it, my only family. I love you guys and I'll always be here if you need me." I then walked over to Yukina, "And Yukina, for showing me that I am not alone in the Makai world. I thank you for everything you've done for me, and all that you've taught me." She smiled and nodded. I then walked over to Hiei, "And to you, Jaganshi, the Flying Shadow, Hiei. I give you this gem for helping me in the battle and allowing me this awesome power, along with saving my life, more than once." I then stared up into the sky and grinned as I took ahold of a necklace with my spirit energy, "I send this one to you, Koenma Daioh, Prince of the Spirit World, since I know you are watching us. You gave me my life back when I died at the age of twelve and gave me the job of Spirit Detective. Thank you, and stay out of trouble."

"What about the other one? I know one is for you, but there is an extra," Yukina said to me as everyone waited for my answer. I turned back towards the barrier.

"Come on out, Rinku, I know you are hiding there." He walked out from his hiding place and over to me, remaining silent. "This extra one is for you, for I know you are the one of whom I absorbed the technique that my dragon uses. No one else saw it, nor would they. When I released the Kokuryuhaa for the first time, your Serpent Yo-Yo Attack was unleashed upon me, but it happened so fast that only I noticed. I drained the power of the yo-yos, your spirit energy. Your young heart and kid-like attitude overruled the dragon's lust to kill and destroy. Right after that you withdrew your yo-yos and disappeared from the castle, retreating back to here, the barrier between the worlds. I know now that it was our powers combining that tamed the mighty dragon."

He laughed and nodded as he excepted his gem and I placed mine around my neck. "Thank you, I'm glad I could help. After all, you had helped me once as well. I know you won't remember it, because it happened when you were unconscious. Somehow your spirit found mine while I slept and gave me the courage to continue on in the Makai world and to live. I wasn't sure if I wanted to, but you changed that. And now, thanks to you and a little help from Yusuke and Kurama, I'm now working as a protector of the barriers. Koenma gave Kurama permission to have me as his apprentice. I'm going to grow up to be strong and to fight like you all do!" Rinku stated. We all congratulated him and then said our good-byes.

After everyone else had left, only Kurama and Hiei remained at the barrier. "So, what will you do now, Hiei? Since you're not working for Mukuro, I mean," Kurama said to him.

"For once I'm not sure."

"Why don't you come back to Koenma's with me and Botan, you can work with us again."

Hiei shook his head, "No thanks, I did that once and I grew disgruntled of it quickly. I will probably return to Makai and go about as a wanderer again."

Across the city I stood at the top of my apartment building. I listened quietly to their conversation since the Communication Mirror had somehow fixed itself. "But Hiei, what if we come to need your help?"

"I'll be around, and you can easily find me. Stephanie will be able to track me down in an instant with her Kokuryuhaa and Jagan eye. Since she absorbed the powers from me, she will most likely see what I see with my eye and her Dragon will be able to sense mine, even in its dormant form." After that Hiei went silent and stood watching the sunset over Tokyo.

"By the sound in your voice, it sounds as if you've grown fond of our new Spirit Detective, Hiei."

"Hn," Hiei snorted quietly, ignoring Kurama. Kurama just laughed to himself quietly and then took his leave, letting the Fire Youkai alone to do as he pleased.

I giggled as Kurama pulled out the mirror, "I see you found me!"

"I didn't know the mirror had fixed itself, how much did you hear?" I just grinned and he knew instantly I'd heard the whole thing. He sighed, "Hiei is a stubborn one, ne?"

I laughed again, "Hn." Kurama had a small laugh himself at my imitation of Hiei.

"You're pretty good at mimicking Hiei, but it's nothing compared to the real 'hn'." I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Hm, well, Stephanie, I guess it is time for us to part, I'm heading home. I will see you soon, knowing Koenma."

"Of course, and I'll be looking forward to it," I grinned as I closed my communication mirror. I walked over to the edge of the roof and watched as the sun finished setting. With that I jumped down and waited until I reached my floor to move my hand out. I caught the bar and jumped over the railing. I opened the sliding glass door as the smell of chicken and dumplings made my stomach growl.

Tiffany walked over to me as I closed the door, "Come on, you're just in time for dinner. Tyler and I had a cook off, we each did half of the dinner, I did the main course and he did the dessert."

"Oh god, I don't know if I'll be able to stomach his dessert, the last time he made one I was sick for a week!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Tyler yelled from the kitchen. Tiffany and I turned to one another and smiled brightly. The normal sound of our life had returned, and we were happy.

A mere 2 months later, life was still normal, nothing big had come up so Tiffany, Tyler, and I were all able to keep up with our school work and also train under Yusuke and Kuwabara, sometimes even Kurama and Rinku were there. Our Fire Youkai, Hiei, had remained unseen in the Makai world since I gave the gems to my friends. Yukina and Botan also remained in the background of everything, coming to visit with us once in the whole 2 months.

A while before sunset on a Friday, a youkai stood at the barrier between the Living World and Demon Worlds. Hiei looked around and sighed as he jumped to the top of a building and continued his way about the city, moving swiftly as usual. After making it about halfway through the city Hiei removed his bandage covering his Jagan eye. "Let's see...there." He continued on, in the direction of his destination. When he finally reached the building he jumped off the side and landed on a balcony. He jumped over to the next balcony and stood there by the sliding glass door.

I had just finished washing that night's dishes and was about to help Tiffany dry, but my attention was averted by the power of a rare, yet familiar youkai. I grinned, _"Hiei's come back..."_ "Tiffany, can you finish these? I just remembered I have some major reading to do for English." She nodded and I made my way back into my room. I opened the door and shut it, locking it behind me. I left the light out, and walked right to my sliding door and outside onto the balcony. "Get down here, I know you're up on the next balcony." He jumped down and stood up straight. "What did you come here for? I thought you were in Makai living as a wanderer."

Hiei looked at me, "I was, but I've come back after two long months of wandering nowhere fast. How has everything been going? Have you, Tyler, and Tiffany been training?" I nodded silently as I jumped up to the next balcony and then to the top of the apartments. Hiei followed my lead and soon stood beside me again.

"You didn't answer me, why are you here?"

"I have to ask you something, what do you think of me? I have come across many youkai in my time, but you are by far the strongest. I want your opinion on my powers and my future, what do you see of me?"

I looked at him weirdly, "I'm not a psychic, I can't see into the future...but I can answer you to my best abilities. I think a lot of you, Hiei. You are very powerful and very smart. I don't know why you don't work for Koenma, you'd get paid greatly for your services because of your level of training." I stopped for a few seconds, "I don't know how I can be the strongest, I'm weak compared to you, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. I can't even transform into my alter form, my elemental youkai form." I paused again, "But, all-in-all, I see you as a high ranked youkai in all the worlds: Makai, Ningenkai, Meikai, and Reikai. That would be awesome, ne?"

I gazed over at him and it was then he raised his sights to mine. I lost my thoughts in his eyes again like I had the first day I'd met him. I don't think either of us realized we were staring at one another until the sound of a high pitched scream broke us of our spell. "That was Tiffany," Hiei said.

"I know," I nodded as I jumped back over the side of the building and onto the living room balcony. I opened the sliding glass door to see Tiffany chasing Rinku through the kitchen and around the dining table. My eyes widened as the gems I created began to glow with my spirit energy. I then drew the two of them into the living room and planted them on opposite ends of the couch. Tyler soon joined us as he was hiding from the rampaging Tiffany. "Rinku, first off, never sneak up on Tiffany, it's dangerous to your health..."

"I learned that already," he said still trying to catch his breath.

"And secondly, what in the hell are you doing here?" Hiei asked him.

"I could ask you the same question, Jaganshi!"

"I came to see why it had been so quiet lately," Hiei lied.

"Well, it's not going to be anymore in Makai! Koenma has gotten a notice announcing there is going to be another Dark Tournament and that the new Spirit Detective is the special guest." My eyes narrowed as I listened to him. "There's two catches, one, teams aren't make up of five this Tournament, but nine."

"Nine?" Tyler questioned.

Rinku nodded, "Yes, and this time they must all be of some youkai descent, and of different types."

"Fine with me, nine is more than enough to win." Everyone turned their gaze to me. "My team will be one that is unstoppable! I'm of course in, and I'm an elemental youkai."

"I'll be fighting as well, and I'm a wolf youkai," Tyler grinned.

Tiffany giggled, "If you two are in then so am I! And I'm a cat demon!"

Rinku sighed, "Even though I don't know if I'll be strong enough to compare to any of you three by then, I am of basic demon descent, so I'll be on your team!" I smiled happily as I turned to see Hiei was back out on the balcony. He then jumped up and returned to the top of the apartment complex. Tyler locked up the house and then the four of us all went up the side of the building as well.

When we arrived up there, Hiei was watching the beginning of the sunset. At that moment someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and there was Kurama. "If you need another fighter, I'll join."

I nodded, "We need five more fighters."

"Count me in and I'm a kitsune," Kurama agreed and joined our team.

"Leave the last four to me, I'll find four more," I said to them, "After all, it is my team, and Koenma is trusting me to have the best fighters." Everyone agreed that I would find the last fighters and then Kurama and Rinku turned to leave.

"The Dark Tournament begins in two months, so we will continue our training as usual," Kurama said as he and Rinku disappeared. Tyler and Tiffany bowed to me signaling they were returning to the apartment. I nodded and watched them go quietly. After they had gone I walked over next to Hiei and watched the remainder of the sunset with him. When darkness fell I turned to return to the apartment.


	4. Part 04

Part 04

"Stephanie..." I stopped at the sound of Hiei's voice. "Is it okay if I join your team? I am a fire youkai, so I am an eligible fighter." I looked at the ground silently. "...that is, unless you don't want me to..."

I twirled around, "I do want you on our team! I hate to admit it, but I wouldn't be able to compete in the Dark Tournament unless you were there with me. This is going to be my first time going against such powerful demons and I want a strong youkai who I have ties with to be there to help me through it. Sure Kurama's strong and so is Rinku, though he won't admit it, but you are different. You are tied to me through my youkai blood, and you've already saved my life more than once so I know I can trust you with it again if something goes wrong at the Dark Tournament."

Hiei smiled and nodded, "Okay, then I'm the sixth member of your team. Now who are you going to get for the last three?"

"Yusuke has a family now and Kuwabara has no youkai ties, therefore they are both off my checklist. I'm actually thinking of getting ahold of an old adversary of mine, the other two I'm not sure. I don't know if my adversary will agree to help us, but it's worth a shot."

"Do I know this demon?"

"You shouldn't, no one knows about him. I even lie about his very existence..."

When I said that I really caught Hiei's interest, "What existence?"

"I..." I trailed off, not wanting anyone to know who the demon was.

"I won't tell anyone the identity of this mystery fighter of yours."

I gazed into his eyes and knew he spoke the truth. "My gem that I created that day for myself was actually for him. He was Lord Iroaku's son, but he was abandoned at birth because for some reason he was born a half elemental youkai, half human, like myself. Even though we've always fought with one another, we've also remained very close. He hoped one day someone would kill his father and I promised him when it happened that I would let him know, the gem was my way of telling him. It's getting late, I'm going to bed."

With that I turned and began to walk off only to be stopped again by Hiei, "Wait a minute."

I turned back around, "What is it, Hiei? I'm tired." I waited for him to respond but instead he walked up and placed his own tear gem, the one that his mother had given him, around my neck. I went to question him only to be silenced.

"It's to replace the one you gave that youkai. This tear gem is the one I've had since I was a baby, now you take it. I have the one you gave me to remind me of my friends therefore you take mine so you will always remember me and everyone else."

I smiled, "Thank you, Hiei, I'll always keep it near... Hey, if you wish you can stay with me, Tyler, and Tiffany for the next couple months and train with us as well."

Hiei thought it over for a few moments and then nodded, "I'd like that."

I smiled brightly as we both jumped back down onto my balcony and entered my bedroom. "Okay, you have your choice. You can either sleep on the living room couch or my couch in here tonight. But be warned it you sleep in the living room, Tyler and Tiffany are both early risers and they aren't very kind to those who sleep over in the living room."

"I'll sleep in the living room," he said and I nodded.

"Do you need any blankets or pillows?"

"No, I usually sleep in the trees of Makai, so I don't need them."

"Alright," I said walking over to my door and unlocking it, "I guess I'll see you in the morning. Tomorrow I will have Tiffany move into my room with me so you can share a room with Tyler; that way you won't have to sleep out in the living room. Good night, Hiei."

He nodded and walked out into the hall, "Good night, Stephanie."

I smiled and closed the door, locking it as usual. I then changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed for a long, well deserved rest.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast being made. I put my robe on and went out to see what was for breakfast and who was making it. There in our kitchen stood Kurama and Keiko. "Ah, good morning, Stephanie, breakfast will be ready soon," Kurama smiled. I smiled slightly as Keiko looked over at me.

"Hope you don't mind us making breakfast, Tyler and Tiffany called us."

"No, it's alright," I said as I walked into the living room to find Kuwabara and Tyler watching TV while on the floor Tiffany and Rinku played with Yusuke Jr. and Miana. Rinku saw me as I stood there, leaning against the wall.

Rinku looked up, "Look who's finally awake! Morning!"

"Morning, Stephanie," Kuwabara, Tyler, and Tiffany all smiled.

"Where's Yusuke and Hiei?" Everyone pointed upwards, which I figured meant that they were on the roof.

I sighed as I walked out onto the balcony and jumped up to the top of the building. Hiei and Yusuke turned around to see me standing there on the ledge, "Kurama said breakfast is almost ready, come on." And with that I turned and dropped back down to my balcony. Back up on the roof they looked at each other weirdly and shrugged as they followed me to the apartment.

We walked in as Keiko and Kurama were setting the table. I went to enter the kitchen but was pushed back out by Kuwabara, "Go sit down! We'll take care of the drinks!"

I sighed, "Fine, then I want orange juice." He grinned and nodded as I walked into the dining room and sat down next to Rinku. Hiei came to the table last, and everyone had made sure that he was stuck sitting on the other side of me. After everyone was comfortable we passed the food around the table, taking what we pleased. "So, today it begins. The harshest training we've ever experienced before in our lives..." Everyone looked at me as I took a drink of my juice. "It's true, isn't it? The six of us team members have to become way stronger to survive the Dark Tournament this year. It's all demons, and the best there is in Makai no doubt. If I knew any better I'd say that this is going to be a hundred times worse than the one you were in Yusuke. This time it's definitely going to be murder or be murdered, an all out senseless bloodbath." Everyone lowered their heads, knowing what I said to be true.

__

"Stop talking about it, it's not making anyone feel any better than they already do. Kuwabara can't compete in this competition because of the rule that you have to be of youkai decent or somewhere along that line..."

"While our father could, he won't because of us and our mother. He loves her and us so much, as he does all of his friends. Last night he didn't sleep at all because he's scared of what is going to happen at the Dark Tournament..."

"Miana and Yusuke Jr., it's been awhile, little ones!"

I looked across the table and they grinned at me. I stuck my tongue out at them and they laughed at me. Keiko looked up, "What do you two find so funny, huh?" Everyone looked up as they shook their heads and covered their mouths. The whole table began laughing at them, but I just grinned.

"Yusuke, when you first met me, the day I came into the noodle shop, did you know who I really was?"

He looked over at me, "Honestly, I had a good impression, and then when the twins walked over to you I figured it out. I didn't say anything, though, because I don't think you wanted me saying out loud that you've been killed before."

"It's public news now anyway, everybody knows it," I said finishing up the little food I had taken for myself.

"What happened? Why were you killed?" Rinku asked me.

"Well, Rinku, I don't think that would be a discussion for the table."

"Neither was the Dark Tournament..." I slapped him in the back of the head and he started to pout.

"Fine, but I'll tell it when everyone is done," I said looking around the table to see everyone's plates clean, "Dammit...alright. I was twelve when it happened, it was a normal day for me. School, work, fighting, the basic life of the three of us nowadays. I was on the other side of town acting as a runner for some powerful men. These men worked with the Black Market, but it was good money, so I kept quiet. Well, it goes to show that if you say one wrong thing a demon will be sent after you, but in my case it was actually a pair of demons. These demons had amazing powers, none of which I'd ever seen before. I didn't know who had been my murderers until I met Koenma in the Spirit World. I came to find out that the Toguro Brothers were the ones who had caused my demise, and the man who had sent them was my main employer, Tarukane."

I saw Hiei flinch at the mentioning of his name. "Don't worry Hiei, your letting him live did not cause my death, for I met them two years before they fought against Kuwabara and Yusuke in the mountains. I had learned what their power was and I just sat back and let them do so much harm in this world. I let them hurt Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara, all of you. I also attended the Dark Tournament with Tyler and Tiffany that year. We went veiled in cloaks since we couldn't change into our youkai forms. I don't know how many times I wanted to jump into that ring or just run up to the box where the brothers were and slay them myself, but I couldn't...I was so afraid that if I failed to win they would find Tyler and Tiffany and either kill them or raise them for their own evil purposes."

"So that's why you didn't fight? Because out of your fear for us! You should of fought, Stephanie! So much could have been resolved back then!" Tiffany exclaimed to me.

I just stood and went into my room. I changed into my practice martial arts uniform, a white pair of pants and a matching white tanktop. I put socks and my boots on and then was off into the city. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, not slowing for anyone nor thinking about anything but death and destruction. I saw blood red and that was it. I couldn't think straight and I had no clue of where I was going. I stopped once I reached the edge of the city and a large bridge. I looked into the sky and thought about being able to fly away from all my problems. At that moment my back began to ache as wings sprouted from my back. I didn't know how or why, but I didn't try and stop it either.

I ran to the side of the building and jumped off. I began to plummet towards the ground like there was no tomorrow. When I came within fifty feet of hitting the ground a bunch of my spirit energy poured into my wings and stabilized my body, giving me control over my new found flight ability. I glided out over the water and flapped my wings until I had risen far above the city. I rode on the warm thermals that rose off the buildings, traveling wherever they took me. Before I knew it I was on the ghetto side of the city where I had ran for the men who had me killed. I floated down to a building I recognized as the only club where demons were safe to gather. I grinned as my wings disappeared into my body and I jumped down into the alley. I walked around the front and up to the door. I leaned up against it, "Let the Kokuryuhaa choose if you open the door or not..." The demon on the other side of the bolted door opened it and I walked in, "Long time, no see, ne?"

"Ah, Izanami! It has been a long while since we last laid eyes upon you, young one. You've grown up beautifully," the demon smiled happily.

"Thank you, Zjaan," I smiled back, "How have things been?"

"Okay, but what may I ask are you doing here? Everyone was told you were killed by the Toguro Brothers."

"Eh, I was, but Prince Koenma Daioh granted me my life back. I was only dead for about 3 days and then I returned to the Living World. Since then I've lived on the other side of town with two younger kids."

"Well, well, if it's not the infamous Izanami! Good to see you are well, child!" I snorted as Kyoni walked up.

"What's trash like you doing in a place like this? If you stay any longer, this place might rot from your stench. And by the way, I'm not a child."

"Now, now, is that the way to talk to an old friend?" Kyoni asked giving me a pat on the back, "My have you got a mouth on you, even worse than before. You must have met Yusuke Urameshi to have language that horrible."

"Don't talk that way about Yusuke!"

"So, you have met the Spirit Detective, then? You are a remarkable child, that's why I ask you to join Team Mekyotai, my team that is going to win the Dark Tournament!"

I laughed, "Yeah right, you couldn't beat a crippled man, let alone Prince Koenma's team! They're unstoppable!"

"And why do you say that?" said another demon, named Mewalan, as he approached us.

"Yeah, there is no way you can beat us!" Taichi, another team member, said as he and the other six members they had joined our small group. I glared at them and then shook my head.

"You can't win, I'm sorry, but you are no way as powerful as Koenma's team!"

"Well--" Kyoni started as Mr. Carewallen, the owner of the club, walked up.

"Come now, this is not the place to be arguing..." he then turned to me, "So you are Izanami, I have heard you have a remarkable singing voice...perhaps consider singing for me and the rest of my club? No strings of course, I won't force you to."

I grinned, "Sure, why not. I need something to calm me down after wasting my time with trash." Mr. Carewallen nodded as he led me towards the backstage area. When we walked into the back there was a few other performers walking around.

He led me into a room, "I would like to introduce you to the girls you will be competing against."

"Competing? I thought there were no strings!"

"Yes, I did forget to mention this small stipulation. These girls are also very talented and we've brought the two of them here to compete, but now that you're here it will really bring in the customers!" I just snorted and then nodded, unable to get out of it. Just then two girls walked in through a door, hidden behind a wall. They came out from behind it and my jaw dropped. For there, standing before me, was Botan and Yukina. "These girls are Botan and Yukina, two very well known youkai. With you as part human, this will be interesting! I'm going back out front now, you begin in five." We all nodded as he left, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here!" I exclaimed to Botan.

She smiled slightly, "Hehehe...well, I found this place by looking through your file. It mentions this club at the very beginning of it as a place you visited frequently right before you were killed. I knew that you would most likely come here and so I came to meet you here."

"And I came here to see you again as well," Yukina smiled brightly.

I sighed and shook my head, "I guess now we have no choice but to perform then, and they want us to go against each other...but what if we joined together? It's a twist. I don't know if the demons will like it, but they might. And besides, if something goes wrong, at least we'll be together to take care of it." They nodded and we headed out of the room and towards the stage. As we walked past a few demons they snickered at us. I grinned as I shot two invisible beams of my energy at their forehead, knocking them out. Once we walked onto the veiled stage we used our spirit energy to change our clothes. Botan's changed to a matching set of white shorts, a short tanktop, and boots. Over that appeared a long blue coat that reminded me of a trench coat. Yukina's kimono transformed into an ensemble of matching aqua colored shorts, tanktop, and boots, along with a green coat. Then came my martial arts uniform which became an outfit of matching blue shorts, tanktop, and boots with an aqua colored coat. We grinned at our matching outfits and gave one another the thumbs up as the lights went off and the curtains opened.

"Sorry this isn't going to be the competition all you youkai came to see, but we've decided to perform together!" I grinned.

Botan nodded and stepped forward first, "Ah-ah-ah-ah...I can't do this and I can't do that, but they can't stop me from flyin'. Koenma's gone bananas, and Yama's gone loco...'cause I don't hear what they're sayin'! They'll complain and I'll go insane, 'cause I love flying away! All I hear every day blah, blah, blah... All I hear every day blah, blah, blah... Blah, blah, blah!"

"Help me with this and help me with that. All this work is driving me crazy! Hey you guys, get off my back, I'm not gettin' lazy! And I can't wait 'til three, 'cause then I'll be free, and back hanging with my friends!" Yukina sang beautifully, "All I hear every day blah, blah, blah... All I hear every day blah, blah, blah... Blah, blah, blah!"

"Don't you know you gripe too much? Don't you know you're out of luck! Gotta win, no room to fall, means I gotta beat 'em all. Can't you see fighting's me? You are you, let me be! 'Cause I don't care who you are, don't you take away the cause..." I sang, taking my turn.

"Ah...Ah...Ah...Ah..." we all sang, getting high each time.

I went into the chorus, "All I hear every day blah, blah, blah ... All I hear every day blah, blah, blah..." I continued to sing as the others continued on the chorus, "Don't you know you gripe too much? Tellin' me I'm out of luck! Where to go, what to do, I will be the one to choose. Can't you see you'll lose to me? You not worth it, let me be! Appreciate my honesty..."

"Blah, blah, blah!" We all bowed as the crowd erupted in applause. I stood up straight and there, sitting to the left of me in the front of row was Aisoku, Lord Iroaku's son. I knew he hated me referring to him as that because it was the name his father had given him; and he had since changed his name to Keishou Naishin. I blushed and looked back down at the ground, not expecting to see him in the type of dress as I was in. Botan and Yukina looked and me and giggled. I looked at them and we nodded, agreeing to perform one more song, then jet. Music started up as we prepared to sing again.

Yukina was the first to step forward this time. "The wind blows hard across three worlds... Spirits and demons are everywhere, while most humans live without knowing... That's where we came from... Two kids roam around aimlessly, neither with anything to return to. Demons wonder where they have gone, they both disappeared... With a youkai sense of what's wrong and right, we were born and raised in the Demon World... One learned to care, one learned to fight, we were born and raised in the Makai..."

Botan came forward, "I then took to the wandering sky, spent my whole life leading spirits. When I thought of their families, my heart broke...I hated seeing 'em cry... I had no dreams but I had a few plans, 'cause my heart called out to me. Koenma said 'How come you helped that man?', I said 'I don't know why'... Well, welcome home said the hot moonlight, we were born and raised in the Spirit World. One lives to help, one wants to cry, we were born and raised in the Spirit World... We were born and raised in the Reikai..." Botan finished brightly. There was a music interlude and we all noticed, now standing in the back of the club, were all the people who ate breakfast at my house that morning.

I then grinned brightly as my turn came up, "Koenma gave me a proposal, he offered me my life back. I agreed to win the fight, so he brought me back from death... I returned to them with trembling hands, they thought I'd never live again..."

"She said it was her job to fight till the end, it wasn't luck, it was destiny..." Botan and Yukina sang.

I smiled brightly, "Don't waste your tears on me tonight, I was born and raised in the Living World... My powers awakened, time to chase our dreams, we were born and raised in the Living World... We were born and raised in the Ningenkai..."

Yukina and Botan stepped up next to me to finish the song. "The wind blows hard across three worlds... Spirits and demons are everywhere, while most humans live without knowing..." we faded out as there was an explosion from up above us. Botan, Yukina, and my clothes changed back and I turned to them.

"Get out of here, now! Get Yusuke and everyone else to safety, evil or not!" They nodded and ran off the stage and back towards our friends. I stared upward as the ceiling began to collapse. Right before it hit me there was a flash of light. When I opened my eyes, Keishou was standing there, his spirit energy glowing around him.

He turned to me and extended his hand, "Are you alright?" I nodded as he examined me to make sure I wasn't lying. It wasn't until he noticed the scar on my hand that he knew who actually I was. He grinned, "Stephanie, I can't believe it's you!"

"Keishou, it's been a long time...too long...but now is not the time for reunions, we've got trouble!" I exclaimed as the two of us jumped up and through the hole in the ceiling. Once we were on the top we spotted the demon responsible for the explosion, a giant oni. It noticed us standing there and rushed at us, aiming to kill. "I don't think so!" I yelled as my wings erupted from my back. Keishou's eyes grew and then he sighed as his wings appeared as well. We both dodged the attack and flew upwards.

Keishou turned to me, "Let's do this!" I nodded as we both created basic element swords and attacked the oni.

From the ground watched our friends and the demons who were brave enough to stick around, which was all but a couple chickens. "Do you think they can beat that thing!" Rinku asked Yusuke.

Yusuke nodded, "They should be able to, easily. That's not what bothers me, though, it's the fact that this demon couldn't of gotten through the barrier unless it had help. And if it was here before we would have noticed it because it's so huge."

Hiei kept quiet, never taking his eyes off me. Kurama looked over at his companion and sighed at the expression on Hiei's face. He knew Hiei was keeping something from them, but kept quiet nonetheless. Yukina studied the demon carefully, knowing she had seen it somewhere before. A mere five seconds later did it dawn on her where she'd seen it. "That demon, it's in one of Koenma's 'Most Wanted Demon' files! I remember I was looking through them and I saw it. That demon is not here for pleasure, it's here to kill, and it doesn't care how many demons or humans it has to slay! It will continue on killing innocent people and before long he will find his target!"

Hiei glared at her, "Who is the target? Is it Stephanie!"

"That's the problem, even though it's been searching for its target for so long, nobody but it knows its target. I remember hearing a rumor that the target it seeks is a Princess of an ancient clan of demons. Supposedly this Princess is one of the original of their kind and they are the one who caused the fall of this demon's homeland," Yukina explained to her comrades. As Keishou and I fought, we too, listened to her speak.

"So, you have any idea who this Princess is?"

I shook my head as I dodged the demon's attack and turned around, attacking him with my own, "No! But he must believe the Princess is near to have attacked the demon club! Most fugitives aren't stupid enough to pull a stunt like this unless their target is very close!" He nodded in agreement as we finally put an end to the demon's tantrum. He fell down into the streets only to be taken by spirits back to Reikai. Keishou and I descended down to the street where my friends awaited us.

"Are you alright?" Rinku asked me as soon as I had landed.

I nodded and smiled, "Yes, thank you. But I should be asking you, did everyone get out of the club alright?" They all nodded, signaling they'd made sure everyone was cleared out in case of a collapse. "Thank you again, my friends." I turned to Keishou, "Keishou, you stick around only because you know of what I need to ask of you, am I right?" He nodded silently and I smiled again, "Good...until then I bid you farewell, my close friend. Stay good to yourself and don't forget me."

"I shall not," Keishou said turning away from us, "Take care of Stephanie for me, Hiei." And with that he flew upwards into the sky and disappeared. Everyone looked at me and Hiei weirdly. I turned to Hiei and he had the same clueless look as I had upon my face.

"Why you?" I said to him.

"Why me?" he said at the same time.

All of our friends broke into a quiet laughter, and we welcomed it, for laughter was not heard often after a battle of which had just occurred. I looked down upon the small twins, "You two are to forget what you have witnessed, for your small fragile minds need not be plagued with memories of senseless battles and blood shed." Everyone got quiet when they heard me speak the way I had, that of discipline and manner. I shot a glare at all of them, "What? It's true! Their small minds need to be filled with memories of happiness and laughter, not that of blood and war!" The twins both grinned at me as if they knew something, but dared not speak it before the group. I looked upon them wryly, knowing they kept something from us all. Finally I sighed and gave up my staring contest and turned to Yusuke, "When does training begin?"

"I...whenever you wish, I guess...but after that performance, I don't know what I can teach you that you haven't already learned. Tyler and Tiffany still have much to learn, but you fought as it you had been for thousands of years," Yusuke replied, "I really wish I could help you more, but you have already learned all that I can teach you."

Kuwabara nodded, "I don't have any tricks that you have not mastered in the past two months, nor do I think any of us do. The three of you have learned quickly, but you most of all."

"Yes, Kuwabara and Yusuke are right, Stephanie," Kurama said taking over, "The next two months you shall train yourself, my young youkai, for you are to be the strongest on our team, and you must be at the best of your abilities. Even if something happens, you must have grown strong enough to go on without pain and without regret. You cannot look back and feel sad for those who have fallen, for it will be your downfall if you do."

I listened to them all and then nodded, "Fine with me. I will train myself then, and I am entrusting my two top demon's improvements on you guys. Tyler, Tiffany, train hard and don't stop to rest, even if you feel as if the training alone will kill you. I know that if you try you will be able to fully take over your youkai powers and use them to their full potential, unlike during the battle with Iroaku, you shall be unstoppable!"

They both nodded, "We'll train diligently, Stephanie, we promise. We won't let you down, and come the Dark Tournament, we will stand by the other members of our team and go onto victory! The Kouken Gurentai will win the Dark Tournament and defeat all those who stand in our paths on our way to the top!" With that our whole group huddled together and put our hands in the middle, all upon one another's.

"We will fight until our lives end if it may come! We will never give up and we will stand strong until the very end!" Rinku added to what everyone else had said earlier. Finally, everyone looked at Hiei, the only silent one, the only one without any thoughts at all. He met my gaze and quickly looked away.

"If we shall fall in the Tournament, then shall be it. But I'm making one vow, I will not fall after Stephanie, Tyler, or Tiffany. If they are about to fall, I will give myself to allow them to go on. The three of them have much to learn of their youkai heritage and I believe winning this Tournament alive and together is the only way for the three of them to obtain that knowledge. The three of them have lived through hell in their lifetimes, but nothing is as hard as not knowing if you are alone in the world. They deserve to find whatever relatives they may have in Reikei and be able to learn about who they were in the past, and what they would have become had their deaths not occurred. So it is with that said I shall not allow either of you three to fall before me, for you have to much to live for." And with that Hiei fell silent again, then turned and walked off into the darkened alley.

I smiled and waved goodbye to my friends and allies as I turned to leave. I noticed my wings had long retreated into my back, so I didn't try to release them again. Instead I ran off in the opposite direction of that of Hiei. Everyone else that we left behind soon departed back to my apartment to figure out who was going to stay where for the training. Soon they came to the agreement that Kurama and Rinku would stay with Tyler and Tiffany, and then Yusuke and Kuwabara could meet up with them for training.

When the night fell I stood upon a building overlooking the vast city. I then turned and forged a sword from my spirit energy. I blasted a hole through the barrier to Makai and took off into the darkness, not knowing where I was heading, only that I had to travel far and wide to get even stronger.


	5. Part 05

Part 05

It was very early the next morning when I awoke with a bad feeling in my stomach. I peered down from my treetop bed and then my Jagan eye appeared to help me. I peered into the darkness. I was surprised when I finally saw who lurked about below. Keishou stopped right at the base of the tree and looked upwards, right at me.

"Good morning, my beautiful Izanami, how'd the night treat you?" I smiled brightly as I jumped from the tree, landing gracefully in front of him.

I bowed my head, "Very well, thank you. But, may I ask, what are you doing in Makai? You told me that you refused to ever return to this world."

He sighed and looked away from me, "That I did, didn't I? I guess I came to realize this is where my roots are, and it was time to make amends with a world I never knew, but hated. I know that it was my father's fault I came to hate everything I am and will always be...but that changed when I met you. You showed me that it didn't matter who or what I was, just that I was myself. Stephanie, I really don't know why I ever ran from you and the others, but your death took large toll on my heart. I hated everyone and everything after you were killed. Nonetheless, those Toguro brothers got what they deserved during the last tournament, and during this one I will do whatever it takes to help you win. That's why I'm back here, I have to find my true self, find my powers and my soul. I want to be stronger that you are so I can protect you!"

"What do you mean? I'm not that strong," I said quietly.

"You're very strong, Stephanie, more so than anyone I've ever known. I heard how you overcame my father and about your taming of the Kokuryuhaa. Just overcoming its power was a feat all its own." I blushed horribly and went to argue again, but he wouldn't let me. Instead he covered my mouth and shook his head, "My mind is made up, I'm going with you, and together we shall become the most powerful demons ever known!" I smiled and nodded. With that we started on our way, walking side-by-side, through the thick mist that had settled during the long night.

As we walked we remembered the days back when we were both half the age we were now. I smiled upon myself back then, before I had been killed and before I was able to fight and control spirit energy. Keishou had always been able to use his powers and I remember him always sticking up for me and finally teaching me how to fight only a year before my death.

Keishou stopped after three hours of traveling, "Do you feel that?"

I nodded, "Yes, I do. It's strong, but I don't know how much power they have altogether..."

"Well, the feeling's getting stronger, so let's go and have some fun, alright?" he grinned.

I brooded over the thought and finally nodded, "Sure, it'd be fun to see what you can really do..." With that I began to walk off and grinned when Keishou realized that I said that I wanted to see him fight instead of myself.

"Wait a minute!" he yelled running after me as I began running as well.

When we came to the power source we stood before a large, very pissed off, tiger youkai. I figured him to be young for a youkai, since his size wasn't as large as many rumors had made tiger youkai seem to be. I didn't know exactly why the tiger had gone mad, but I was determined to find out. Keishou examined the demon, then turned to me, "I'll take care of this beast!"

"No, don't!" I yelled running between him and the demon.

"Why are you stopping me? It's going to kill us if we don't strike first! The demon has gone nuts, Stephanie!"

"Iie!" I yelled rudely, "The demon can't harm me, no matter how much it may wish to!"

"Why not?"

"I have my ways, Keishou-kun! This mere demon is in actuality Tora Hino Shiro, the Tiger of the White Flame. The Tiger in which legends tell of being constantly at war with the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Kokuryuhaa. On my arm I bare the symbol of this powerful dragon, except mine stands for the Dragon of Elements, the Elemental Youkai's powerful adapted version of the Kokuryuhaa," I stated, at that time turning to the White Tiger, "Tora-sama, I ask of you, tell me why you are enraged as you are? It is not fitting of one of your status and power..."

"Why do you speak to me, konketsuji! Get out of my way you pathetic demon!"

"So what if I'm of mixed races? I will not get out of your way!" I exclaimed as my Jagan eye reappeared on my head for a second time that day, but this time my tattoo also appeared, "Sumimasen, Tora-sama, omae kamoshirenai densetsu demo, yurusunai dakara omae o koroso!" The tiger snarled as he jumped at me. "Bad choice! Dragon, awaken! Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa!" The dragon tattoo swirled off my arm and grew larger. When it finally had fully awakened it encircled the lone tiger and instead of killing him, as I had said I was going to do, put him into a deep sleep instead. I walked over and my dragon returned to my arm and I then placed my hand upon the forehead of the massive tiger, _"My ancestors, I call upon thee! Take this demon, Tora Hino Shiro, and make him into my other power! With him ensnared within myself, I may be able to solve the problem of his hatred towards Kokuryuhaa! Please, take him into me and help me create a new era with the powerful Tiger of the White Flame!"_

Keishou watched**as my whole body began to glow along with the tiger's. Soon enough the demon's body began to disintegrate and vanish. We watched as the tiger painfully made his way up my right arm to his resting spot for the time being. When the demon finally rested my whole arm burned of white flames. Keishou over to me, "Stephanie, are--what did--"**

I shook my head, "Don't question me. I did what I had to do as an Elemental Youkai. We as descendants of this powerful bloodline must not fight when it is not needed, we have to help maintain peace between the three worlds. This demon is one that needs to be helped and needs to be taught how to correspond peacefully with the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Kokuryuhaa. I fear, though, that Hiei and I may have to battle them in an all out war to ultimately settle their dispute. It will be the two of us fueling their powers and only one is supposed to win, but that will only lead to more chaos."

As Keishou stood there, just by listening to my voice did he learned more about who I was and who I had become in the years past. Little did I know it then, but he had also changed, a lot, and he also had secrets of which I couldn't comprehend at the time. Keishou had one secret, though, that he let be known by those who wished to know, but of course I did not. He cared for me, more so than I thought at the time. I, too, had feelings for him, but I never acted on them because of my hatred of getting close to anyone. Finally Keishou rose his hand and I stopped talking, giving him a questioning look.

"That's all I need to know, Stephanie. I need not the story of your whole life," he smiled, "Although I would wish to learn of what you have done since we parted. Nay, as you can see, this is not the time nor is it the place for such tedious banter. The two of us should push on further into Makai, for two months still lie between us and the tournament."

I nodded and grinned as the white flames finally disappeared from my arm, "Then let us go--but do not forget, my friend, there may come a time that we will have to battle one another...let us just hope that day doesn't appear before us for a long time." We then agreed to fight together until the time for us to part ways was before us and then continued on our journey.

A month later, back across the forest and through the barrier in the Living World my fellow teammates' training progressed. Tiffany and Rinku stood on opposite ends of the designated battle field, staring one another down. Finally Rinku made a move and began to move quickly around the ring as to confuse Tiffany. She grinned and turned to where he was, "You're gonna have to do better than that!" She slammed into him and knocked him a couple dozen feet.

He jumped back up onto his feet, "Not too shabby, Tiffany! But let's see you defeat these!" Rinku pulled out eight yo-yos which were used along with his spirit energy to create a deadly combination. "Serpent Yo-yo Attack!" His yo-yos sped towards Tiffany, but she was also prepared for this. Kuwabara had told her of this attack and how dangerous it was since he had found out first hand the last Dark Tournament. She dodged the yo-yos but they kept on her trail. Finally Tiffany had put enough distance between herself and the yo-yos to attack. She twirled around and held up her arm and formed herself a bow and arrow.

"Yousoya!" she exclaimed shooting the Element Arrow into the center of the oncoming yo-yos, "Sakuretsuya!" The arrow stopped and changed itself into an Explosion Arrow, as it detonated itself, destroying Rinku's Serpent Yo-yos and throwing him out of the battle field. Tiffany bowed respectfully as Yukina tended to Rinku.

As Tiffany walked off the field, Tyler and Kuwabara stepped up for their match. When the match started they both drew out their Spirit Swords. Kuwabara charged at Tyler, but was blocked. Tyler came around and hit him in the head, knocking him over. Kuwabara jumped back up and pummeled Tyler into a nearby tree.

Tyler glared at him as he pulled himself free from the wood, "I'm going to get you for that, Kuwabara!"

"Hey, all's fair, Tyler!" Kuwabara laughed at him. Tyler snorted as he shot blasts of lightning at Kuwabara. Kuwabara wasn't hit by any of the blasts, but he was so preoccupied with dodging them that he failed to notice Tyler running up behind him.

"Gotcha!" Tyler yelled as he slammed his two fists into Kuwabara's unprotected back. Kuwabara lurched forward in agony and fell to the ground. Tyler jumped back a few feet just in case Kuwabara was planning a counterattack. Kuwabara, of course, was and Tyler was hit in the back with Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. Tyler fell to his knees as his body absorbed the pain. Only when Kuwabara had pulled himself up and limped over to Tyler did the young youkai pull his own counterattack by blasting Kuwabara right in the chest with a fistful of spirit energy. Kuwabara fell backwards, knocked out from the blast, and Tyler stood up victorious.

Yukina and Botan, with help from Rinku, dragged the unconscious human off the battle field as Tiffany stepped back up for another bout. This time her opponent that stood up against her was none other than the former Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi. Tiffany and Yusuke stood pretty much at the same level of power, that is, in their human forms. Yusuke would definitely be stronger if he called upon his demon blood that laid dormant within himself because he knew Tiffany couldn't fully use nor control her demon counterpart. "I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl!" Yusuke yelled to her.

"I don't want you to, Yusuke! But be warned, if you try with me what you do with other girls when you battle, you will pay severely!" Tiffany laughed back. Yusuke nodded and took a fighting stance. Tiffany nodded as well and got ready to fight.

"FIGHT!" Tyler exclaimed.

Tiffany and Yusuke were at one another's throats almost instantly. They fought hand to hand, their fists flying faster than ever before. The only thing about this was that they couldn't land a single hit on the other person, no matter how hard each one tried. After a few minutes the two of them separated and stood breathing heavily at opposite sides of the battle field. Tiffany finally said to hell with fist fighting and forged her bow along with a Darkness Arrow. She placed the arrow in the bow, "Yamiya!"

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke's Spirit Gun and her arrow hit one another dead on and caused a large explosion of spirit energy.

When the dust cleared they stood there, waiting for the other's next move. Yusuke grinned as his whole body began pulsating with loads of spirit energy. Tiffany's eyes narrowed, her gaze never leaving Yusuke as his demon heart began to beat and he began to transform. She watched as his hair began to grow and black tattoos started appearing all over his upper body.

After Yusuke's transformation, Tiffany's kicked into action. Everyone watched, eyes wide, as Tiffany's hair became untamed and a lighter brown while her pupils narrowed as her eyes changed to a greenish yellow color. Before long sharp claws grew from Tiffany's small hands as a fluffy tail grew from her backside. Right after this Tiffany's feline teeth took their sharp shape and her ears moved from the sides of her head to the top as they changed into actual cat ears. Tiffany sneezed as her nose changed its shape a bit and whiskers sprouted from her fair face, "I hate that part..." Lastly, as everyone predicted, her spirit level skyrocketed along with her other natural abilities.

Rinku looked up at Kurama, "Is that what she looked like as a demon?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, that is her basic youkai form. She was a well known demon back before her demise, Tiffany had everything a demon could ever want if I had to put it simply. She had a family, friends, land, riches, everything. For, you see, her whole family was made up of noble blooded cat youkai."

Tyler walked over to the two of them, "Watch what you say about her, fox boy, for she can hear every word you speak. Tiffany does not like to speak of her past life nor do I of mine, so before you speak so openly about her or I, think twice." Kurama nodded, but didn't say anything else of it. Rinku looked back and forth between the two of them and just sighed, not wanting to make Tyler mad.

Back on the battle field, Yusuke and Tiffany had began to duke out the final minutes of their fight. Yusuke stopped, turned towards Tiffany, and began to collect his spirit energy. Instantly Tiffany knew what he planned to do, he planned to use his Spirit Wave technique. Tiffany grinned brightly, "You just made the worst mistake of your life, my dear Yusuke. For I will defeat you with an attack passed down to me by my parents!"

"What is she talking about?" Rinku questioned Tyler.

"Ayatori Youso Tsume, the Cat's Cradle Element Claw," Tyler stated quietly, "The ultimate attack of the tribe of Neko Youkai that Tiffany grew up in. She creates strings of her spirit energy that have all the different elements in the world. After the strings reach their limit they wrap around her hands and create huge cat's paws and change her nails into razor sharp claws. This attack alone can kill over a hundred youkai if need be and she only need use the same amount of spirit energy that it takes to kill one."

Rinku turned back to the fight and looked over at Tiffany, "Wow..."

__

"I'm just afraid that she might kill herself using it because she hasn't mastered it yet," Tyler thought to himself.

"Alright, Tiffany, this is it! Spirit Wave!"

"NO WAY, URAMESHI! AYATORI YOUSO TSUME!" Her giant claws of elemental spirit energy broke right through the Spirit Wave and hit Yusuke dead on. The former Spirit Detective flew backwards and landed near Kuwabara. Yukina ran over to him and knelt down as she instantly began to apply her healing abilities to him. As Yusuke's wounds began to heal, Tyler and Kurama headed out onto the field. Tiffany grinned as Kurama walked past her, "Never talk about my past again, for you might be the next one to meet the Cat's Cradle..." Kurama smiled slightly as he and Tyler took their places upon the field.

They both stared at one another as Yusuke and Tiffany did. Finally Tyler just relaxed and sighed, "How about we just take it upto the next level right away?" Kurama nodded in agreement and began to transform. Before long Tyler also began to transform. Like Tiffany, his ears moved to the top of his head, his nose changed, and he grew claws. The difference was his eyes, his pupils disappeared, and the only thing left was bright golden eyes. Tyler howled as his energy shot to its max and his transformation completed. "Time to lose, fox boy! Zenshinfuzui Kiba!"

Before Rinku could ask what the attack was Tiffany filled him in as her wounds began to heal slowly. "It stands for Total Paralysis Fang. It's an attack he learned in the past from his pack of wolf demons that paralyses his enemy in their tracks. After he uses it he usually follows up with another attack called Dokuga, or Poison Fang, which is self explanatory. Like me, though, he has trouble with his main attack and the Dokuga might deal him damage as well." Rinku once again turned back to the fight but remained silent as he watched the fight continue.

Kurama was frozen in his place as Tyler ran towards him at top speed, "Dokuga!" Kurama was thrown backwards like the others had been and was instantly tended to by the ever busy Yukina. Tyler walked over and grinned, "So, how'd you like the show, Rinku?"

"You both are really powerful! I don't even know why any of us bother to train with you because we always get stomped," Rinku relished.

Tiffany giggled, "Thank you, Rinku, that's really sweet. No one ever says how strong we are compared to them, not even Stephanie says we're strong, only that we can become stronger. Hm...I guess that's just the way she is though, always looking to be better and better. I really wish that she could tap into her powers completely and use her powers to their fullest--"

"Enough, Semai Wan! Izanami power's will awaken with due time for with great power comes a great responsibility. Hers will also take longer to control and tap into because of the fact that she's a rare type of youkai, just a pinch of that rare power is enough to last all of Tokyo a lifetime!" Tyler stated as the poison from his attack finally set in and he collapsed to the ground, remaining still as he began self-healing.

"I know, but--"

"It's okay, Tiffany, I don't need to know anymore," Rinku said reassuringly, "I'll find out sooner or later from Stephanie. When she wants to let everyone in on her past she will." Tiffany just smiled and nodded.

Somewhere back in Makai, atop a tree, stood a lonely fire youkai. Hiei sighed as he watched the sunset and remembered when he was in Ningenkai with Stephanie and the others. Their faces were stuck in his mind so long that he didn't even notice the night had gone half by. He shook his head and jumped out of the tree. When he landed he walked on, not having anywhere particular to go.

After awhile the tattoo on his arm began to tingle and stressed to be let free upon the moonless night. Then, without warning, the bandage meant to keep the dragon in place broke as the Kokuryuhaa erupted from his arm and flew off towards some unknown location. Hiei, without thinking twice, followed in close pursuit. When he came upon the dragon again he saw what the dragon was after, a large white tiger. "It can't be...that's the Tiger of the White Flame, Tora Hino Shiro..."

"That it can be, fire demon," Keishou said appearing beside the tiger, "Long time no see, Hiei."

"What in the hell are you doing here, Keishou!" Hiei yelled at him, "There is no way someone like you could tame the Tiger of the White Flame!"

"You mean, someone like me?" I asked coming out from behind him, "I am like Keishou, after all. I tamed the tiger because of the fact he wished to fight the Kokuryuhaa so badly. I have trained myself and my powers tremendously over the last month and have transformed the Tora Hino Shiro into a powerful ally of our team. He resides on my right arm while my Youso Kokuryuhaa still occupies my left. I can see that you, too, have grown in power as has your dragon."

"I didn't mean it that way, Stephanie...I just meant him. Keishou is no where near as powerful as you are, nor is he as smart," Hiei said to me his Kokuryuhaa charged at my Tiger.

"Let us see how powerful you have become, fire boy!" Keishou exclaimed grabbing me out of the way of the dragon.

"Let me go, Keishou! I fight along side my friends, not behind them!" I shouted pulling his arms apart and running over to my Tiger, "Calm the Dragon of the Darkness Flame with your light!" The tiger roared as he charged right into the dragon's mouth and exploded, causing him to return to Hiei's arm. My tiger ran back at me and went up my arm to his resting place as I turned to leave, "You still have a lot to learn, Jaganshi."

"Stephanie, wait..."

I looked back over my shoulder but Keishou came up behind me, "Let's go, Stephanie, he's not worth your time--"

I turned around, "Don't tell me what to do, I make my own decisions, Keishou!"

"But he's just going to get in the way of our training, besides I thought that--"

"Shut up, Aisoku!" I exclaimed, calling him by his real name, the one that his father had given him. With that I walked past him and over to Hiei, "Take my hand." He nodded and took it as we disappeared into thin air.

When we reappeared again we were far from Keishou, back towards the Ningenkai. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Hiei asked me.

"It's just another power I learned to use over the last month."

Hiei sighed, "You know, I've missed everyone; especially you, Stephanie." I turned to him only to see him look away. "I want you to know that not one day has passed that I didn't worry about you or wonder where you were..."

"Hiei..."

"But I guess that you enjoy the company of Keishou so much that you probably haven't even thought once about me or the others back in Ningenkai either--"

I slapped him across the face, "How dare you say something like that! That's not true at all, Hiei! Every single day I think about all that everyone's been through in the past few months! You and the others are always on my mind and I'm constantly worried that something is going to happen and that my teammates aren't going to show up at the tournament. I hate myself for ever thinking that, but I can't help it! I especially worry about you, Jaganshi! You're so reckless and are always doing stupid things that might end up getting you killed!" I turned from him as tears began to weld up in my eyes. I shuddered, "Just the thought of me never being able to see you again tore at me more and more every day...please, you've gotta promise me you'll stop being so reckless! You have to learn to control your powers before they kill you!"

Hiei stood there silently taking everything I said in and absorbing it. _"Am I really that reckless as to worry her like that? I've never thought about how much pain I cause those around me...if I am reckless enough to make Stephanie cry, then I must be really bad. Dammit, what in the hell should I do!"_

"I already told you what to do!" I exclaimed, turning back around and staring at a stunned Hiei.

"Y-you heard my thoughts!"

"Yeah, so maybe I did! I can't even control my powers and here I am yelling at you for being so weak at controlling yours!" I screamed turning back around and running off into the night. Hiei didn't think twice as he bolted after me. After a good ten minutes I tripped and hurt both my ankles in the fall. I just laid there in the dark until my breathing regulated and I relaxed. It was then that Hiei caught up with me and found my still body laying on the ground with help from his Jagan Eye.

He knelt down, "Are you alright, Stephanie?"

"I tripped and hurt my ankles, other than that I'm okay." Hiei laughed as he picked me up. "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

"You."

"What'd ya mean by that, Jaganshi!"

"It's just kind of ironic. You were yelling at me for making stupid mistakes without thinking and here you run off and hurt both of your ankles in a fall."

"Oh shut up, just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I still can't whoop you," I grinned.

"So, now you're making fun of me?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"You know what, Hiei?" He shook his head and waited for me to continue. "I haven't seen you this happy in all three months that I've known you. I'm really glad to hear you laugh and see you smile. Did you know you're cuter when you smile?" I asked him and a huge grin spread across his face.

"No, I didn't, but thanks for telling me," Hiei said as he walked through the woods, "You are also prettier when you smile and very peaceful looking when you sleep."

"When I sleep? How do you know what I look like when I sleep!"

"That night I stayed at your apartment I went outside and onto your balcony to jump to the roof. I happened to see you sleeping through your sliding door...you're not mad are you?" I just shook my head and leaned my head against his chest. I closed my eyes as he continued on in the night.

I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke the sun was about to rise. I realized I was leaning up against a tree trunk up on a branch of a large tree. I looked below me and saw Hiei on a branch that was diagonal from me. _"He looks as if he was up all night watching over me."_ I smiled and turned my attention back to the horizon as the sun began rising.

"It's beautiful, ne?"

I jumped, "Don't do that, Hiei! ...yes, it is beautiful."

He laughed and smiled, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Are your ankles feeling any better?"

"A little, I guess, though I won't be able to really tell until I touch the ground again." He nodded as the sun fully appeared. Hiei stood and jumped up next to me on the branch. He picked me up as he jumped down from the tree. When we landed on the ground he set me down gently, but kept a hold of me just in case my ankles still hurt too much to walk on. "Ah--they still hurt, yes, but not as bad. I can walk on them, but I will need to rest frequently."

"Why don't you just fly? Wouldn't it be easier and a lot less painful then walking?" Hiei suggested.

"What about you?"

"I can keep up with you, I'm really fast remember? Just don't go too fast, though, because your flying speed is probably much quicker than my running abilities." I nodded as I concentrated carefully. Finally my wings sprouted from my back and I lifted off the ground, relieving my ankles of their pain. I flew up above the trees and Hiei jumped up into them. "So, where we heading?" he asked.

"Dunno, wherever I guess."

"How about in the opposite direction of Keishou, another run-in with him might turn bloody...for as you can tell he and I do not get along very well."

"I noticed," I sighed, "Though I don't know why you two don't get along. You both have a lot in common, surprisingly. Then again, I guess you do have a lot of differences between the two of you as well. I doubt he will get along with any of the others either if he keeps acting like my guardian."

Hiei nodded and we were both silent for a few minutes. "So, have you found our last two teammates yet?" I laughed hesitantly. "You haven't, have you?" I just shook my head. "I should of known you wouldn't...why don't you let me find the other teammates? It'd be a lot easier for the both of us."

"If I allow you to try and recruit the last two we'd be disqualified from the tournament because of our lack of teammates." He looked up at me, wondering what I meant. I sighed, "You'd probably just end up scaring them away like you do with everyone else you meet..."

"That was harsh, Stephanie," Hiei scorned, "But I guess you're right, I do have a bad reputation here in Makai, especially after the last Dark Tournament. Every demon I know of is afraid of my Kokuryuhaa."

I snorted, "And for good reason! The Kokuryuhaa is a powerful and deadly attack to unleash, and after your performance at the last tournament, I'd be afraid of you too if I didn't know better."

"What do you mean by that!"

"Most demons do not know you personally as I do. When I first met you, you saved me so I trusted you; the demons in Makai know you for your rash thinking and your releasal of the Kokuryuhaa and they're scared of what you might do to them."

"Hn," he snorted as we continued on in silence.

Author's note

This whole saying can be translated into the following:

"I'm terribly sorry Tiger, you rudely stated may be (a) legend but/however, I cannot forgive you therefore I'm going to kill you!"

and just in case, f.y.i.

'-sama' is a term of highest respect

It's meant for deities, rulers, someone you respect a great deal, and/or people with big egos


	6. Part 06

Part 06

As the sun continued to move across the crystal clear sky Hiei and I continued on our journey, speaking only when necessary as to figure which way to go next. Finally when the sun was at high noon we stopped to allow my wings to rest and ankles to cool in a small stream. As I sat on the bankment and rested I glanced upwards at Hiei. He stood in the tree above me overlooking the plains of Makai in which we were crossing. It was then that his eyes were diverted from the horizon and moved down to me. Our eyes met and I couldn't turn my gaze from his piercing red eyes. We sat there for what seemed like forever just looking at one another, the both of us lost in our own mind of wonder, each not knowing the other's thoughts.

Soon enough my Jagan Eye appeared and diverted my sight from his and to the plains across the stream. I peered through the haze that the heat wave caused and saw something odd. Hiei, too, noticed the large windstorm that came rushing over the dry land. When we realized the now large tornado like sandstorm wasn't going to stop I closed my Jagan Eye and then released my wings, but to no avail. Hiei was able to get out of the way before the sandstorm hit us, but I wasn't. All I remembered was hearing a loud rushing sound and then flying around, my wings pounding with pain. I retracted them and crossed my arms and legs to ride out the storm, hoping I'd make it out alive. At that moment I felt someone's arms wrap around me and pull me close to them. I couldn't see who they were but knew I was safer riding the storm with them then going solo so I wrapped my arms around their waist and held on.

Only ten minutes later did the storm begin to wind down enough to where I could make out the objects around me. I looked up at who was holding me and was able to see a rush of red before my eyes began to burn. I figured the red to be the individual's hair as we finally came upon the ground. The guy released me, "Here, kneel down so you can rinse your eyes with water." I knelt down with his help and splashed my eyes with the water in the creek we were next to.

After that I stood back up, "Who are you?" I didn't know who he was so I had to ask since I still couldn't see. He didn't say anything but instead I was blasted with a huge gust of air. My face dried instantly so I blinked my eyes a few times and then laid them upon my rescuer. As my eyes adjusted I came to see the guy was a bit taller than me, although he was floating, and he was definitely a demon. He had the bright red hair that I'd seen earlier, blue eyes, a small white horn on the top of his head, pointy ears, and sharp teeth.

"I should of known I'd run into you, Stephanie."

"Huh? How do you know who I am?" I asked, more confused than I'd ever been.

"Ah, well at least you proved me right. I had a good feeling I'd be running into you here, Spirit Detective. And, to introduce myself, I am Jin, the Vento Maestro."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere," I sighed happily, "I see now that you must know someone working for Koenma...most likely Rinku or Kurama, or both."

"You caught me there, that you did. I am guilty on both accounts, I guess. I am friends with them and Urameshi."

"And now you're speakin' my language!"

Of course at that moment there was a movement in the single tree that was nearby and Hiei jumped from it. "Ah, I see you're traveling with Hiei! No wonder you were so far out in the middle of no where, Steph!" I laughed at the comment.

"What are you doing here, Jin!"

"Soltanto pendere intorno a," Jin said moving into a seated position, but remaining in the air, "I guess you can say I've come to ask a favor of your friend here. I've come to ask if I could join your team that's to be fightin' at the next Dark Tournament a month from now. I do believe that Touya is, too, searching for Stephanie to ask of her the same question."

My ears perked up and I grinned, "I told you I'd pull it off, Hiei! I didn't even have to look and I found our last two members!" Hiei's eyes grew wide and he had the weirdest look on his face. I laughed and turned back to Jin, "Alright then, it's settled. You and Touya are the team's eighth and ninth members! By the way...who's Touya?"

That time he had the weird look spread across his face. Jin shook his head, "Touya is the Ice Master."

"Cool, here's the full list of our team members. First is me, an Elemental Youkai; then second is Tyler, the Urufu Youkai; third is Tiffany, a Neko Youkai; that's my main team. Next comes number four, Rinku, who's just a basic demon; fifth is Kurama, the fox boy; sixth is our pal, Jaganshi, the Fire Youkai; seventh is another Elemental Youkai named Keishou; then the last two is you and Touya! This is so awesome!"

Back in the Spirit World, Ogre, the only responsible one, had been keeping tabs on me and smiled happily. "Good, it's about time Stephanie found her last two team members...I was starting to think our team would have to go into the tournament with an unfair advantage."

"Ogre, how dare you think so lowly of Stephanie! I knew she'd pull through!" Koenma joyed.

"...what? Is that why just a minute ago you were preparing a speech for your team's funerals, Koenma, Sir?"

"I'd be careful what you say, Ogre, unless you wish to be punished..." Ogre straightened up at the sound of Koenma's tone of voice. "That's what I thought!"

In the next room over Botan contacted Kurama, "Guess what!"

"What?" Kurama asked her through the communication mirror.

"Stephanie found the team's last two members."

"Really, who?"

"You won't believe it, Jin and Touya!"

"That's good, at least we have some strong members." Botan nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go, we've got training to do," Kurama said as he shut off the transmission.

"What was that about, Kurama?" Yusuke yelled from where he and the others stood.

Kurama looked over at him and gave him a thumbs up, "Stephanie came through and finally found our last two teammates. And of all demons in Makai she recruited none other than the Ice and Wind Masters, Touya and Jin!"

"No kidding, huh? Well, at least she found demons we know and can trust to fight on Koenma's Team. I believe she may prove to be a very good choice for Spirit Detective after all," Yusuke laughed. Tyler walked over and began to ask about the two demons while Tiffany walked off and Rinku followed.

"What's wrong, Tiffany, you seem as if you're upset by this outcome."

Tiffany shook her head, "No, it's not that..." She stared off into the trees, "I've just been worried about Stephanie a lot lately. I guess it's because we've never been separated for this long since we met one another, and I'm afraid that she's not going to make it through this next month..."

"Don't say that, Tiffany! Stephanie will make it, she wouldn't let any of us down and you should know that better than us all!" Rinku exclaimed, "Stephanie always had faith in all of us, so how can we lose ours in her?" Tiffany knew he spoke the truth but just averted her face away from his sight. With that she pulled her catlike speed from the depths of her body and sprinted off into the dense forest.

All the others watched as she went swiftly and silently, as did Stephanie when she was around. "She definitely takes after Stephanie," Tyler laughed quietly as he just shook his head, "But I guess I do as well because I am easy to displease and I become annoyed easily if I know the person I'm speaking to is right and I am at fault..."

"I think we all have that trait about us," Kuwabara said, "It just runs in the veins of fighters, I guess." Everyone smiled and nodded, knowing that he spoke the truth.

Keishou scanned the skies with his mind trying to locate Stephanie and Hiei. "That stupid girl! For all she knows she's going to go and get herself killed before the tournament begins!" He scowled at the thought of being a person short in the Dark Tournament. "And knowing my luck I'd be the stand-in for her as well...why can't she ever think of anyone but herself! God dammit, Stephanie!"

"Do you mean the Spirit Detective, Stephanie?"

Keishou stared down at the ground to see a young man standing there. He had blue hair with green bangs and pure ice blue eyes. "Who are you?" Keishou asked landing in front of him.

"I am Touya, the Ice Master. I have been searching all of Makai for the leader of Team Kouken Gurentai, the special guests at this year's Dark Tournament."

The elemental youkai stared at the ice master and then sighed, "Yes, I am friends with her and a fellow team mate. She and a youkai disappeared and I don't know where they are. I cannot sense them anywhere."

"Don't worry about it, for by now Jin has probably stumbled across her and will contact me soon. We will then find out where they are and where they are heading." Keishou nodded as they sat to wait for Jin to get ahold of them. "So, who are you anyway?"

"I am Keishou, an Elemental Youkai like Stephanie is. I have been friends with her since we were little, but this is my first time seeing her in about 5 years."

"What do you know about Stephanie anyway? I don't know much about her except that she is now the new Spirit Detective, an Elemental Youkai, and very strong."

"She's changed a lot so I know very little. She used to be extremely fun loving and outgoing, but now she's very negative and easily angered, along with very antisocial. I believe it is because of the demon she ran off with along with the other friends she has now."

"Who are the demon and her other friends?"

"Her friends are known as Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Tiffany, Tyler, Rinku, Botan, and Yukina. The demon she ran off with is a fire youkai known as Hiei, or Jaganshi. As far as I'm concerned he's a pest and needs to be eliminated, Stephanie doesn't need to be socializing with trash like him."

"Say that any louder and your life will be shortened dramatically, Keishou, for Hiei is not to be taken lightly. Neither are any of Stephanie's other friends or my respect for them. I will defend their honor if need be," Touya snapped. Keishou remained quiet at the tone of Touya's voice, not wanting to have to waste energy fighting the Ice Master.

Jin and I finally finished talking over the upcoming tournament. "Well, I guess I oughta try and contact Touya now. He is probably in close enough range to us." I nodded and went quiet as Jin's eyes began to glow. Around our small group appeared a circle of raging wind. Finally he released it and the wind rushed out over the plains at an amazing speed.

Back where Keishou and Touya were the wind hit them directly, but most of its force had died by that time. Touya stood and stared off into the direction in which the wind had come from, "That was Jin, he's found her." Keishou also stood and nodded as he shot back out a blast of wind to signal they had gotten the message and Touya added a nice coldness to it. With that done they both took off in our general direction, following the raging wind's trail.

The cold breeze hit us instantly, "That must be Touya's work of coldness--"

"And knowing our luck Keishou supplied the wind," Hiei added in disgust.

"By the sound in your voice, Hiei, you and Keishou must not get along very well."

I laughed quietly, "That's putting the situation lightly." Hiei shot me a glare and I returned it. "Do not give me such a look, Jaganshi. For I have known that demon practically my whole life and I am good friends with him as well. I know you are jealous of him, but heed this, you are not even close in comparison to his strength or powers, nor will you ever be. Keishou is very powerful and capable of performing the same tricks as I, for you see, saying such things about him is dangerous to your health."

Jin noticed my different tone of voice and change of speech, _"She's more than one being inside her body. I can't believe I didn't notice right away, as I usually would have. I wonder who her demon counterpart is...she must be of some type of noble blood to have such a dramatic change in dialect."_

"I heard that, Jin, and if you say one word to anyone I swear I will end your life soon afterwards."

He nodded and smiled, "Too serious you are, Stephanie, you need to lighten up a bit, as do you, Hiei! This guy cannot be as bad as you make him out to be." Hiei shot him a death glare as well, the look on his face saying 'No, he's worse.' I rolled my eyes at the fire youkai and turned my attention across the plains towards the faint demon powers my Jagan eye sensed.

"They're near...probably about a half day's journey from us still, but they will be here as soon as possible." My two companions nodded as my thoughts wandered. _"Why does Hiei hate him so much? I fear deeply that the reason is he knows something I do not about Keishou, but I hope that is only jealousy... With my luck, though, it is his knowing something that is true. Right now I wish I had someone to talk to that understood Hiei more than myself. Jaganshi confuses me and I yet to get him...although sometimes I truly wished I did--"_

"Hey, earth to Stephanie! You've got start paying attention more, ya know!" I glared at Jin who floated away from me and then stopped. "I'm just saying that with way you space out, we might have trouble during the Dark Tournament."

"I don't space when it comes to fighting, and if it seems as if I am, I'm probably resting my energy and relying on my other senses."

"I see, well anyway, I hope that you are as powerful as you make yourself out to be...hey, how about a sparing match? You and me, one-on-one! After all, I think the both of us could use a quick workout and it'd be an honor for me to have the chance to fight another Spirit Detective, especially one of your standards."

I smiled slightly, "Stop with the flattery, if you want to fight me then bring it on." He floated in his place, staring at me weirdly so I just shrugged. "Your mistake," I sighed as I rushed towards Jin and then disappeared right before running into him. His eyes darted around as I fell from right above him, but he noticed and moved before I could strike him. I hit the ground hard and left small dips in the dirt. I didn't stop as I rushed at Jin again but I didn't disappear like he expected me to. I bashed right into him and sent him flying backwards. Jin flew up into the sky to try and buy time to regain his composure, but he underestimated my power, somehow not knowing I could grow wings. My wings sprouted from my back and I took off towards the shocked Wind Master, who instantly began to retreat.

__

"Okay, I think I may be in some trouble now..." Jin thought to himself, keeping a close eye on me. _"Is this the power of an Elemental Youkai? And this Keishou she speaks of and whom Hiei despises, is he capable of such power as well?"_ He dodged a blast of fire that I had shot at him to get his attention.

"Stop spacing out, stupid!" I yelled as I tackled him. He threw me off of him and then jumped up. Jin lunged at me and kicked me in the back. I stood and turned as I shook off the pain shooting through my spine. "That is one move you will not pull off again." With that I lunged back at him, kicked him in the stomach, and then punched him in the jaw. "Never challenge a demon unless you know what you're up against!" Hiei and Jin both noticed my tone of voice and knew I was no longer in control.

__

"Don't bother with Jin anymore you freak! Go for Hiei, kill Hiei!"

I turned to Hiei and ran at him, but he easily dodged me. I turned and lunged at him again, this time making contact. The two of us fell to the ground as I repeatedly bombarded him with punches. Jin pulled me off of Hiei and threw me about 10 feet from them both. I stood up and glared at the two youkai as my wings began to change from their light grayish color and angelic look to a deep black and devilish. Hiei stood and pulled off his bandanna, revealing his Jagan Eye.

__

"Hiei's going to use the power of the Dragon, Kokuryuhaa! Do not let him to win against you! Wage a battle between the dragon and the white tiger and defeat the serpent! Then I command you to kill Hiei and Jin both, they are both witnesses to your awesome power and must not let others know about what you can really do!" the voice within my headbellowed, _"Kill...kill...kill..."_

Tiffany's head shot up as she awoke from her catnap. "Stephanie..."

Down below appeared Kurama, "Tiffany, something's wrong!"

"I know, I can feel it too!" she exclaimed as she jumped down from the tree. Rinku and Tyler ran up as well.

"Right after Kurama left we felt that something wasn't right. What's going on you two?"

"I don't know, but I fear the worst," Kurama said to them.

"Don't, it's not worth it," Rinku said, "Stephanie will be okay."

"I'm not worried just about her, Rinku, I believe Hiei and Jin may also be in danger. I don't know why but something's gone completely wrong," Kurama said to him.

"It is Stephanie, she's what's gone completely wrong," Tiffany said to them all, "Something has happened to her, something bad. I feel as if Stephanie may have lost control of her powers, and if that has happened..."

"Then all the worlds stand no chance of survival," Tyler finished.

"What should we do?" Tiffany pleaded with Kurama.

"Find them, now!"

Yukina ran up to the group. "The Spirit World just received an unexpected visit from two of our friends! Jin and Hiei were killed, they're dead!"

Everyone's eyes got wide as Tiffany stepped forward, "That's it! I can't stand this anymore! Aisoku has gone too far!" The entire group turned their attention to the very pissed off Neko Youkai. "Aisoku's jealousy has gone way too far!"

"Okay, before Tiffany goes crazy and kills us all, what in the hell is she talking about!" Rinku exclaimed.

"Aisoku is a demon like the rest of us and one that has been madly in love with Stephanie since I can remember. Stephanie has never truly returned the feelings although she does feel some for him. Oh yeah, and his father was Iroaku to boot," Tyler explained, "There's one thing about him, though, he can control people's thoughts and manipulate the target into doing his dirty work and bring out the worst in them. Hence the killing of Hiei and Jin along with the most likely transformation of Stephanie into one deadly Elemental Youkai."

"What's going to happen to Jin and Hiei?"

"Their lives will be restored if they are successful with the hatching of a spirit beast that doesn't devour them," Botan said appearing beside Rinku, "I believe our only problem now is regaining control of our rampant youkai friend."

"I'm going after Aisoku," Tiffany snarled in her new found neko-transformation, another step towards her true demon form, "I swear when I do that I won't go any easier on him than I do anyone else! All Stephanie is now is a mere puppet because of him!"

"Tiffany, wait!" Tyler exclaimed as she dashed off, "I'm going to Makai as well, but I'm going after Stephanie! The rest of you follow Tiffany, she's going to need more help than I will!"

Botan and Yukina shook their heads. "Stephanie is where we will find Jin and Hiei's bodies. If we don't find them and keep them safe then they can't be brought back to life!"

"Botan's right, and my healing powers may come in handy if you get injured," Yukina said in her typical quiet tone.

Tyler didn't bother arguing and took off with the two apparitions behind him as the other two demons went after Tiffany.

I awoke standing where I remember I was before everything went black. Not too far from me stood the White Tiger looking down at something. He noticed I was awake and turned to me, his claws and fangs covered in fresh demon blood. My eyes widened, as I didn't sense Hiei or Jin anywhere. The tiger ran at me and trailed up my arm. I walked forward to where the tiger had been standing and peered down into the pit, there at the bottom were the mangled bodies of my friends.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" I whispered as I jumped down into the pit. I reached Jin's body first and pulled him over towards Hiei's. I then knelt between the two of them and cried silently, something I hadn't done in years, _"How...why...?"_ I questioned myself continuously with practically the same questions. I had seen it all, but I had not seen it all. It was just a mere vision in my mind of what I had done to them. "_Who was that in my mind? I don't remember his voice as one I've heard before...but I'm sure I know him..."_

I shook my head and all thoughts of what had happened out of it. I placed my hands over the incapacitated bodies as my Jagan Eye appeared on my head. "Gouka y kaze! Hell Fire and Wind! Elements of the deceased demons before me, come forth from my own body and make their bodies habitable again! If they are to ever be able to be resurrected then they need to have bodies to return to! Please, bring back the true forms of themselves, my friends!"

From the top of the pit stood Tyler, Botan, and Yukina, all of who had been watching me since I entered the pit. "Can she make it so they can be brought back?"

"I'm not sure," Botan said quietly, "I hope so..."

Tiffany, Rinku, and Kurama all ran up. Tiffany looked as if she'd cooled down a lot. "Before you even ask, Tyler, no, I didn't find him." Tyler just smirked as everyone's attention was averted to a sudden gust of cold air. Standing about ten feet away was Touya, the Ice Master, and Keishou, the Element.

__

"I see Tiffany has cooled down, good on my part. I'm just glad none of these idiots know of my true identity as Aisoku, except for Stephanie...that is until now!" Keishou thought as he erased my memories of him being Lord Iroaku's son and his true name being Aisoku.

"Jin!" Touya exclaimed, seeing his fallen comrade.

__

"Don't bother, she will not be able to fix their bodies nor will they be able to be resurrected..." Keishou laughed to himself.

"Please, my ancestors, if you ever do anything for me let it be this! Bring back my friends of whom I've killed without knowing! Please, I beg of you, bring back Jin...and bring back Hiei..." My heart began to pump faster and faster as the elements burst forth from my body and enveloped the three of us in the pit.

"What's happening!" Rinku exclaimed.

"She can't do it alone..." Yukina whispered as a black cloud appeared above them. Everyone's eyes gazed upon it as from it erupted the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It blasted through the barrier my powers had created and entered Hiei's body, allowing me to give more of my power to Jin. Before long, the dust settled and my friends were whole again.

Botan disappeared and reappeared on her oar as she floated beside the two spirit egg holding dead guys. "Koenma tells me your eggs are ready to hatch already, it must have been because of the tears Stephanie cried. The energy alone in her tears would be enough to hatch a million spirit beast eggs." Jin and Hiei both smiled as the eggs exploded and two spirit beasts came forth.

Everyone noticed the explosion and their eyes fell upon the two new spirit beasts. One was cute little dragon and the other looked like a miniature Jin in a tornado. The beasts floated down to the dead bodies and the two spirits reentered them. Jin was the first to awaken and he was jumping about in seconds. "I feel great, thanks for the power boost, Stephanie!" I smiled slightly and turned my attention back to the motionless Hiei.

Tears fell down my cheeks again and onto Hiei's cloak. "Please, Hiei, I can't do this without you...I know your death is all my fault, but I need you still. I need your help to conquer this power that's controlling me. I can't beat it on my own and next time I might kill more people than you did demons during the last Dark Tournament with the Kokuryuhaa," I laughed slightly, "Hiei, I don't want to lose you--" I fell silent as his grip tightened around my hand. "Hiei, you're alive!"

His eyes opened and he smiled, "All thanks to you, Stephanie."

"But you wouldn't even had died if it wasn't for me..." I cried, "I killed two of my own team mates, luckily no one expected it and Koenma was feeling generous. I'm so sorry, you guys, I don't deserve to be the team's leader, nor be the Spirit Detective!" I escaped into the sky having said that. I flew way above the clouds where the oxygen was low, but enough to survive on. I sat, suspended in the air, as I thought about what I had done. At that moment Hiei and his new found guardian blasted through the clouds as I had and flew up next to me.

"Stephanie..."

"What do you want?" I asked turning away from him.

"For you to look at me and listen."

"I'm fine looking into the clouds."

Hiei turned my head so I was looking at him, "You didn't mean to kill either of us and I know you couldn't control what you were doing. Stephanie, you can't blame yourself for what happened, I don't and neither does Jin or the others. You are what binds all of us together and keeps us from ripping each other apart. If something happens to you and you give up on yourself, we all fall with you. Don't you get that? If you go down we're all coming along for the ride and trust me, it will be a bumpy one."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Since when did you become so talkative? Usually you're so negative, even more so than I."

Hiei grinned, "I guess when you used your power to bring my body back to hospitable terms, you also sent part of your personality and your being into mine. We're connect now, I guess, and there's nothing either of us can do about it unfortunately. But hey, I guess it could be worse right?"

"Yeah, you could of came back as a female!" I exclaimed as I dove straight down.

"Look!" Tiffany laughed pointing upwards at me. As I spiraled downwards I noticed the spirit beast beside me with Hiei holding onto him for dear life. I spread my wings and glided to a stop, then dropped to the ground, unlike the other two who hit direct dirt and came out of it with bumps and bruises everywhere.

The two of them looked at each other and then at all of us, and we busted up laughing at them. None of us could help ourselves, just the sight of them was hysterical. They looked like two peas in a pod, although they technically were since his spirit beast was a mirror reflection of his true self. His spirit beast then shrunk back to his cute mini size and he flew over to me, landing in my arms. I smiled as I hugged him, "Thank you for saving Hiei." The dragon looked up at me in response to my slight whisper and nodded, understanding what I had said and happy that I was okay.

Author's note

This means "Wind Master" in Irish.

This practically means: "Just hang around" in Irish, but I meant 'Just hanging around'.


	7. Part 07

Part 07

Tiffany walked up to me and smiled slightly as I glared at her. My eyes softened, I knew that she was afraid of me because of what I had done. I didn't want her to be scared of me, I didn't want any of them to be. Although, I did have to admit I was kinda scared of myself because of how easily I'd lost control of my body and mind. "Semai Wan, atashi chigiri anna atashi kokorozashi tonda kigai anata niokeru nanishiro, jou, o gyousou."

She peered up at me as tears welded up in her eyes, "I thought you were going to go so out of control that you were going to kill yourself! Please, you've got to gain control of your powers!"

I sighed as I let the little dragon fly out of my arms and back over to Hiei, "I'm trying, but it's hard to. I discharge so much energy right before a battle from pure anticipation that I lose control of myself. And it doesn't help with that voice inside of my head I completely lose control! I have no clue as of who has been inside my head, but it's driving me insane!"

Tyler snickered, "And here I thought you already were."

"Why you--!" I exclaimed as I lunged at him, only to be met with a blade to the heart and a blade to the neck.

"Watch it, Stephanie, don't forget you killed two of our teammates today. You may be the one who's practically raised me, but I am still skeptical on if I can fully trust you again."

I stood there and listened to my fellow youkai quietly. I nodded when he was finished, "I agree with you full-heartedly, Tyler. I don't want any of you to trust me completely. Do not trust me with your lives or your souls."

"If we can't trust you with our souls or our lives then how can you be labeled the Spirit Detective?" Kurama asked me, "You can't be if you cannot be trusted."

"I--"

"Fox boy's right, Stephanie. Sure, you killed me, but I'm back and ready for more, that's for sure," Jin laughed.

"Nobody's perfect," Touya said quietly.

I smiled, "I guess you're all right, but I'm still not sure if I'm trustworthy or not."

"Okay, enough with the repeating, let's go back to the Ningenkai and rest up. We still have a month to train and try to get those powers of yours under control," Keishou said to me. We all agreed and took off towards home.

It wasn't long before we reached the barrier and weaseled our way back into the human world. Once through I stopped and turned back to look at the invisible world. I jumped when I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I looked at the hand and recognized the bandage, "Hiei..."

"You coming?"

I sighed and nodded, "Yes, but answer me something first."

"Sure, anything."

"You and Keishou really hate one another, why?"

"We both have our reasons, mine are because I know something about him, his because I know that something. I would have told you by now what it is that I know, but I fear if I do that you may not live to do anything about it." I looked at him weirdly and just nodded, not wanting to pressure him into telling me anything he didn't want to. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

I shook my head, "I can't be mad at you, Hiei, you're part of the team."

Hiei nodded, "Let's go." We both turned and headed back to the apartments. When we arrived at the apartments we remained on the roof instead of heading directly inside. "Stephanie, why do you care for me so much?"

"You saved my life twice and I still owe you for one of them. Besides, you're my friend and friends are there for one another."

"Still, I am a fugitive after all. I remain on the run from the underground Makai authorities because I've done a lot of things I shouldn't have since the last Dark Tournament. Even with Koenma's pardon, they're still after me. What it is that I have done, well, that remains untold."

"Tell me," I said quietly.

"I can't," Hiei sighed, "I would if it were possible, but it would be putting you in danger. There will be a time when it will be safe to speak freely about my true past and when that time comes you will be the first to know everything, I promise."

I smiled slightly as I walked to the edge of the building to move on to the apartment, "Fine, if that's how it has to be, then so be it. But I assure you, my dear Hiei, if you do not fulfill that promise to her, I will kill you. For you mean a lot to Stephanie, and I swear that if you hurt her I will make the remainder of your life a living hell."

Hiei stood there stunned as I jumped over the side of the building and entered the apartment. "That was not Stephanie..."

"You're sure right it wasn't!" Jin said appearing beside the fire youkai, "I guess our team leader's other side is finally showing herself to us openly. Before she threatened my life if I were to say anything about her and now she's flaunting herself around! Sheez, I will never understand women..." The fire youkai let out a small chuckle as he and Jin both went down to the apartment to get a well deserved rest.

The next four weeks were the same, every morning everyone was up and training at dawn and continued until the sun had set. Even with all of our hard work, though, I still hadn't even come close to getting my powers under control. At least I hadn't heard the voice within my head, otherwise there probably would have been more casualties. Tyler and Tiffany had partially gotten the hang of their true powers and could perform them without injuring themselves too severely, but they had yet to transform into their true youkai forms. Jin had learned to fight well against lightning attacks thanks to Keishou while Touya had conquered his weakness of fire because of Hiei.

It was the night before we left for the tournament and everyone was running about Genkai's place since that's where we had all gathered. I sat beneath a tree, listening quietly to the whispering winds that spoke softly in the night. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I looked up to face Genkai.

She looked at me and sighed, "In all my years I thought that no one could be as stubborn and pig-headed as my favorite dimwit."

"What's that supposed to mean!" I exclaimed, aggravated by her comment.

Genkai shook her head, "You, child, have much power residing within your body, but you are afraid to tap into it because of the voice within your head that tells you to kill those close to you. I am here to tell you now that if you ever wish to conquer the powers within you then you must lose all fear within your heart. If you continue to act as you have then your powers will overcome you without any warning at all. Those powers will eventually destroy all those close to you and you, yourself, in the end."

"Why are you telling me this, Genkai? I'm not your pupil."

"I know that! In my old age I've come to realize that there is much more to being the most powerful fighter. After I passed on the Spirit Wave technique to Yusuke I thought my worries were over, but now that you have been brought into the world I fear my concerns are only going to grow," Genkai explained, "You must figure out who you are before you will be able to conquer your powers. Stephanie, you are not just a mere Elemental Youkai, you blood line flows back much further, past that of Keishou's or even Iroaku's."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when Iroaku referred to you as Princess?" I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Well--"

"Stephanie, you gotta come look at this!" Tiffany exclaimed cutting our conversation short. Genkai nodded and I stood up. We followed Tiffany into the courtyard where the rest of my friends and teammates stood. We all looked up to see meteors showering across the cloudless sky.

"It's so beautiful!" Yukina gasped.

I smiled at everyone's awe in the show that was happening above us. My eyes fell upon each of my friends and I remembered why they meant so much to me. It wasn't long before my wandering eyes fell upon the fire youkai. Hiei diverted his eyes from the sky to mine and our gazes locked together. I saw what he thought of me, or what I thought he did anyway. He saw me as a powerful asset to the team, but also as a very dangerous one that was not to be underestimated. It was then I could hear his voice, I could hear him talking to me.

__

"Stephanie, you have to stop looking at me like that; the look as if you just killed me again. I know that you still blame yourself for what happened to me and Jin, but we are alive. Stop thinking about what happened a month ago and think about what's happening right now, and what's going to happen after tonight."

I knew Hiei was right, I had been dwelling too much on what I did to him and Jin. I had to get my mind set on the Dark Tournament which was before us. If I didn't have my head screwed on straight then who would? I sighed heavily and smiled at Hiei, _"Okay; I'll be okay, I promise."_ He nodded as we both turned our attention back to the sky.

__

"Think happy thoughts while you can, my dear Princess. For your time here in the Ningenkai is over and now it's time for you to return home to Makai. I just hope you'll be able to live though the Dark Tournament so you can regain your rightful place in Makai's royal past!" Keishou laughed to himself as he watched me and Hiei talking telepathically. Hiei noticed the grin that had spread across Keishou's face and shot him a death glare from the depths of Makai's Hell Fire, threatening whatever scheme he knew Keishou was up to. Keishou just smiled at the fire youkai and returned his eyes to the skies.

After the meteor shower we all went inside and said our goodnights. I went into my quiet room and closed the door behind me. I had requested a room for myself so I could get all the sleep I needed for the next day since I knew once the tournament started, sleep was going to be my last priority. I collapsed onto the bedmat on the floor and wrapped myself in my blankets. After I had fallen asleep the nightmare began. I was in a pitch black room with no one else near me. And it was only a few seconds later that it got worse...

__

"...just killed me again..." I heard Hiei's voice echo. _"...killed me again..."_

"No, stop it!"

__

"KILLED ME!" the voice echoed again. Right then, before me, I saw myself killing Hiei for a second time, but this time with pure relentlessness. I murdered him in cold-blood, right in the center of a very large arena.

My eyes shot open as I sat up in a cold sweat. I shivered, "It was just a dream, Hiei's still alive..."

There was a knock at the door and Kurama entered the room, "I was worried, you've been acting weird since earlier today." He walked over and knelt down beside me, "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him, tears streaking down my cheeks, "No, I'm not..."

"What's wrong?"

"I killed Hiei again, in my dream."

"That's all it was, Stephanie, it was just a dream," Kurama said attempting to comfort me.

I threw my arms around Kurama and buried my head into his chest. His eyes grew wide from my doing so. "I wish I could believe you, I really do, but I just can't!" I sobbed, "I'm so afraid of what I'm going to do during the Dark Tournament. I seriously believe that I'm going to end up killing our entire team plus everyone else there."

Kurama remained kneeling as he hugged me slightly in another attempt to comfort me, "I won't let anything bad happen again, I promise, Stephanie. Hiei and I aren't going to let you get out of control like you did last time."

"You can't stop me, Kurama, you know that," I cried, "My powers are just too strong..." There was another knock at the door and the two of us stood up. "Come in."

Keishou opened the door and walked in, "Is this bad time?"

I wiped my tears and shook my head, "No, it's not, what do you want?"

"I felt your powers skyrocket, I wanted to know what happened."

"I'm okay, I just had a nightmare."

Keishou's gaze went back and forth from Kurama to me for a few seconds and then he sighed, "Alright, get some rest, everyone needs to be at full strength tomorrow for the start of the tournament."

I smiled, "Okay and thank you. Good night, Keishou."

"Good night, Stephanie, Kurama," Keishou said walking out of the room.

I then turned to Kurama, "Keishou's right, we need to get some sleep."

"I guess," he nodded walking towards the door, "Good night, Stephanie."

The next morning I woke up as soon as dawn had shone a pinch of light on our city. I changed into my martial arts uniform, which was like my practice uniform except blue pants with a matching tanktop. I sighed as I debated on what to do until everyone was up and ready to go. There was a knock and Yusuke opened the door, "Stephanie, can I speak to you for a second?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"I want you to know that I'm not going to be at the Tournament."

"I know, you have a responsibility here. Besides, I think with Botan, Yukina, Koenma, and Ogre there to root us on, we'll be okay."

"Just promise me something? Never forget what I'm about to tell you. No matter how hopeless your fight may seem, there is always a reason for you to fight. People like us are born to fight, and trust me, it never leaves your blood. Kuwabara and I are still fighters at heart and we always will be. Watch over everyone for us, and be careful."

I grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "Always."

"Well, come on, let's go get breakfast for everyone." I nodded and followed Yusuke out of my room and downtown. We arrived at his Noodle Shop and went inside. Together the two of us cooked and prepared a healthy, yet filling, breakfast for everyone back at Genkai's. After the sun had rose we headed back out carrying all of the food in packages.

Upon re-arriving at Genkai's we were met by Keiko, "I figured you went to the shop. Well, come on, everyone's awake." Yusuke and I followed her into the room where we had our meals and we set up everything.

I then ran outside and opened my Jagan eye, _"Come and get breakfast everyone!"_ Right after I said that I could hear everyone running towards the hot meal and me. After breakfast we all headed to the barrier and said our good-byes. Our team, along with Yukina and Botan, crossed the barrier and headed for our destination.

When we reached Dark Tournament arena we met up with Koenma, in his elder form, and Ogre. "So, it seems as if you have all appeared in top condition and on time," Koenma said looking at all of us, "I wish the nine of you the best of luck, and Stephanie, be careful. My father is watching this tournament to see just how well you have improved yourself."

"Gramps is watching too, huh? I better not let him down, if I do he might take back my life," I laughed.

"It's not a laughing matter, he's watching to see if you lose control during your fights, and if so he is going to withdraw his contract and you will lose your life."

"Oh..."

"Koenma, Sir, the team needs to get to the arena, they just announced that Team Kouken Gurentai is in the first round!" Ogre exclaimed. Our team entered the coliseum and headed straight for the arena floor. Botan and Yukina broke off from us to go sit in the audience until they were needed. We continued on until we were stopped by guards blocking the way to the arena.

"State team name and decide your first five fighters and four back up fighters," one guard said to us.

"We are Team Kouken Gurentai," I said turning to my teammates, "So, who wants the first batch?"

"I'm out," Hiei said quickly, "I don't want to fight until I'm needed."

"I'll fight, without a doubt," Keishou grinned happily, "And I think it should be a rule of our Team that we don't kill unless we absolutely need to." All of us, except Hiei, then agreed to the rule. Everyone looked at Hiei.

"What are you all looking at me for, I'm not going to do anything that will get me in trouble with Chief."

I growled and turned to the Masters and the Guardians, "Fine, now Keishou's fighting, Three-Eye's not, what about you guys?"

"I will," Rinku nodded as Kurama just shook his head.

"Alright, I guess," Jin agreed.

"I don't think so, I'm saving my strength for later," Touya said.

"Alright, then I guess it's up to us now," I said to Tyler and Tiffany, "You two wanna fight?"

They looked at one another and then at me, "Oh yeah!"

I nodded and turned back towards the guards, "We have chosen our opening team. Keishou, the Elemental Youkai; Rinku, the Basic Youkai; Jin, the Wind Master; Tyler, the Urufu Youkai; and Tiffany, the Neko Youkai." The left guard nodded as he inputted the information into the computer and then set the last four of us as reserves.

The right guard moved out of the way, "Reserve party members take the stairs on the left that are right before the entrance to the arena field, they'll take you to the front row bleachers so you can watch the fight. The rest of you continue out onto the field and prepare for battle." We all nodded and walked down the black hallway. Soon enough we were almost to the exit and I heard one of the same guard yelling at us, "Go upstairs, Reserves!" I waived him off and we stopped at the same time.

"Hello, faithful tournament fans! I am Shanie, the referee for this year's Dark Tournament elimination rounds! And now, introducing this tournament's special guests, Team Kouken Gurentai! The Team is made up of all kinds of demons and most of all, five of them are all returning contestants from the last Dark Tournament!" Shanie exclaimed as we all walked out in a line, side by side. Myself and the other reserve fighters stopped and the others took a few more steps forward. They turned to us and nodded so we all jumped up into the stands and took our seats as the guards ran out onto the field. They looked up into the bleachers and I grinned at them. The two of them left the field as our five fighters continued on to the ring and joined Shanie.

"Good luck, guys," I said as Shanie prepared the next introduction.

"Our next team is none other than Team Kerionae. This team has a very high reputation throughout the Makai for being ruthless killers that don't stop for anyone." The opposing team walked out and joined my team on the stage. "Team Leaders step forward."

Keishou and a girl walked forward. "So now they're sending girls to do the job?"

"I wouldn't be talking, rumor has it your team's leader is one of the two girls on your team. But my senses are deceiving me, I sense the blood of humans. Those two on your team and that other girl in the stands, their blood is that of ningens," the girl stated looking from Tyler and Tiffany to me.

Shanie butted in, "Marianu and Keishou, you each get to choose a rule to apply to your matches. Our rules state the team that wins three out of five of the battles shall win the match."

"I say no time limit or disqualification on leaving the ring, as long as the battle remains in the arena field's vicinity, by all means, fight till your heart's content," Keishou added his rule.

"And ours is giving up during a battle nor knockouts are allowed as a loss, for it's kill or be killed against our team," Marianu snickered.

"The rules have been set, now let the battles begin!" Shanie exclaimed.

Rinku walked up, "I'm going first! My new found abilities are waiting to be brought out in a real battle!" Keishou and the rest of my team jumped off the stage.

A young girl walked up beside Marianu, "I shall go first against him." Marianu nodded and jumped off the stage with her team in tow. "I'm not waiting for any formal announcements!" the girl exclaimed as she disappeared. Rinku didn't wait either before he vanished as well. Within a few seconds they both reappeared, each bleeding from their faces. I figured they had each punched one another really fast and really hard to cause such a wound on each other.

Rinku was the one who didn't wait for introductions this round. He reached into the bag that he carried around and pulled out a top, "Python Twister!" The top shot out of his hand and landed on the ground as it began to spin very quickly, causing a twister to grow and rush around the ring. The young girl jumped to the side and dodged it but Rinku pulled his hand back towards him and the twister changed its course, heading straight for the girl once again.

She didn't dodge the attack this time, "Fire of Darkness!" All around her fire appeared and when the twister hit it the fire was sucked up inside. The twister changed colors from white to black allowing the girl to take control of the battle. She threw her arms out and the twister of fire raced right at the stunned Rinku. When Rinku was hit I saw Tiffany look away as everyone else blocked themselves from the fire and wind that rushed off the arena. When the dust had cleared Rinku was no where to be seen. Finally he was spotted beside the concerned Tiffany.

"Are you alright?" Tiffany asked.

"Fine," Rinku nodded, "Viper Curative..." His body began to glow as it began self-healing with the help of his second new attack. The girl just stood watching on the arena floor.

"Don't wait for him to heal, Saikio, defeat him now!" a fellow team mate exclaimed to the girl.

She nodded and raced towards the still healing Rinku, "Inferno Chain!"

"I don't think so, Boa Constriction!" Rinku yelled as his yo-yos shot out of his bag and entangled the girl within their strings, canceling her attack. Rinku stood after he was healed and ran straight at the girl, "Cobra Strike!" By where we were sitting and by what I saw, a King Cobra came from within his body and bit into Saikio, pumping its poison toxins into her veins. The yo-yos released her and returned to their place in Rinku's bag, as did his singed top. He walked over to her as she laid on the ground, gasping for breath, "I'm sorry, but by what Marianu said, kill or be killed. Feel lucky you were poisoned by a snake other than another animal." Saikio smiled and gave him a thumbs up as her eyes closed and Rinku was proclaimed the winner.

Rinku jumped off the arena and sat down next to Tiffany. "I'm up next," another girl said jumping onto the stage. Everyone looked over at Jin who was jumping in place.

"If you're that anxious to fight then by all means, go right ahead," Keishou said to him. Jin nodded and jumped onto the arena in front of the girl.

"And for the second battle of this match, Team Kouken Gurentai's Jin against Team Kerionae's Lastina. Fight!" Shanie exclaimed as the two fighters took off into the sky.

"Here I thought I was the only one able to fly in this match!" Jin laughed.

Lastina's eyes narrowed, "Sorry to disappoint you, Wind Master, but this battle is already over."

I instantly knew what Jin was going to do next, "Junsai!" My water shield created a cylinder shield that entrapped Jin and Lastina within the battle stage's area.

"You're right, and I win! Hurricane Blaster!" Jin attacked.

"Light Shield!" Lastina yelled blocking herself from the attack. My shield dropped as Jin's hurricane disintegrated. Hiei looked at me and I smiled slightly as I leaned over onto his shoulder and fell asleep.

"That shield took a lot of energy out of her because she had to make it powerful enough to last through his prolonged attack. She did it to protect everyone who would have been killed by it, for there are plenty of demons here who couldn't of withstood that attack," Kurama said as Lastina's shield dropped as well.

"It's my turn, and as you can see, my dear Jin, you're the only one who's soaking wet! Now, Storm of Lightning!" Her attack enveloped the drenched demon and sent him flying into the arena field, right in front of us.

"Lastina is the winner!" Shanie called. My eyes shot open but there was no life in them, and I had no clue as of what I was doing. I held my hand out and a burst of wind and water struck Lastina, then it enveloped Jin within itself. Everyone watched in awe, and Lastina in hatred, as the wind and water stopped swirling and took shape as Kamikaze, Jin's spirit beast. The little Jin in a tornado smiled brightly as Jin's eyes opened and he blinked a few times.

Jin looked at Kamikaze, "Thank you, little buddy." Kamikaze laughed and mobbed Jin. My eyes closed once again and I fell back to Hiei's shoulder as if nothing had happened.

__

"It seems as if our leader's powers are progressing even more so than we all believed, more than even I believed," Keishou thought to himself, seeing what had just happened.

Jin flew back over and landed next to Tyler, "Sorry that I'm not dead Lastina, good thing I have him here watching over me. Well, him and the Leader."

"Get in there and finish the job!" Marianu exclaimed

"I was already proclaimed the winner of the battle, why bother?"

"You dare defy me? We all agreed when entering this tournament to take no prisoners, now kill him!"

Jin readied himself just in case Lastina came after him but, yet again, she disagreed. "No, I'm not going to kill him! I may have killed many in the past, but he is worthy of life. He put up a fight that no else has against me."

"Fine, then you're done with!" Marianu laughed, "Denkou Kyuusei!" Lastina's expression changed to that of horror as she was enveloped in lightning. When the lightning disappeared, her body fell to the ground, lifeless. "You forgot I hold your lives in my hands. Now, do either of you want to go against me?" The other two girls shook their heads as my team looked on in disbelief.

Author's note

Small One, I (feminine) promise that I (fem.) will absolutely not harm you (fem.) in anyway, shape, or form.


	8. Part 08

Part 08

"So the score is now one to one, let's see what team can change the tides in their favor!" Shanie shouted into her microphone.

"Our team will," a girl dressed in all blue said jumping up on the stage.

"Not if I can help it," Tyler said joining her.

"Alright, fighting in round three for Team Kerionae is Valarie while fighting on the team of Kouken Gurentai, a new fighter to the Tournament, Tyler!" Shanie announced, "And now let the fight begin!"

"Lastina may have beaten Jin, but I won't lose so easily!" Tyler exclaimed, "Futago Tamashii Yaiba!" The Twin Spirit Blade appeared in his hand and he was ready to fight.

"I dare to disagree!" Valarie retorted as she ran towards Tyler, "Sleet Storm!"

Tyler's swords began to glow a bright red, "Makai Gouka!" Fire erupted from the spirit swords and surrounded Tyler, protecting him from the storm and destroying it in the process.

Kurama looked at Hiei, "Where did he learn to use the Makai Hell Fire?"

"It was a repayment I gave him," Hiei answered simply, "In favor for helping Stephanie and me when we were in Iroaku's Castle."

"You're not one to grant repayment."

Hiei looked over at me, still asleep, "If the person is able to gain my respect then, and only then, will I repay that person."

"So you're saying Stephanie, Tyler, and Tiffany have gained that respect?" Kurama asked returning his eyes to the fight.

"Something like that," Hiei replied returning his gaze to the fight as well.

Back on the battlefield, nothing had happened, the two fighters were staring at one another. Finally, Valarie broke the eerie silence, "You're a human, how can you use elemental powers!"

"I'm not all that I appear to be, Valarie."

"What do you mean by that, human!"

"I'm not a human," Tyler laughed, "Besides, it's not an elemental power, my dear Ice Master, it's an offensive and defensive based technique that is brought forth by conjuring up the powers of Makai's Hell Fire. It's a simple skill to learn, if you have the right teacher..."

"Quit gloating you stupid, Ningen!"

"For the last time, I'm not a human!" Tyler yelled as his whole body began to glow; before everyone's eyes Tyler began to transform. His transformation went faster than it usually did since he had gained so much power from training. Within a minute he was ready to fight, "I told you, I am not a human! For if I was I wouldn't have been allowed to fight in this tournament, Valarie!"

Valarie didn't budge from her place as Tyler rushed at her. "Wrong move, Splinters of Ice!"

"Didn't you learn the first time, you can't defeat me! Tamashii Sakuretsu!" Tyler screamed as he used his Spirit Explosion attack to block another one of Valarie's Ice moves, "My turn! Zenshinfuzui Kiba!"

"What is this!" Valarie exclaimed as she froze in place.

"The Total Paralysis Fang, it paralyses my enemy in their tracks so my finishing move can finish the job!" Tyler grinned, "Dokuga!" Poison swept from Tyler's body and enveloped Valarie within itself. When the poison mist disappeared Valarie was still frozen in place, but one could tell the poison was already taking a large affect on her. Soon after his attack, Tyler transformed back into his human form and fell to one knee, his poison seeping through his veins as well. Seconds later, Valarie fell to the arena floor, lifeless, and Tyler was proclaimed the winner of the round.

With what energy Tyler had left he walked off the stage and plopped down in his spot next to Jin. "Good job, Tyler, a lot better than I did, that's for sure!"

Tyler snorted, "Anything would of been better than what you did."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Jin snapped. Tyler just shook his head as he began self-healing. Tiffany sighed and stretched her muscles while she waited for Shanie to announce the next round.

"Be careful," Rinku whispered.

Tiffany smiled, "Of course."

"Wha...? You heard me!"

"If you haven't noticed already, my ears are pointy. I've already began to transform, just in case it is needed," Tiffany said as she jumped into the air and landed gracefully upon the stage.

"Show off," the next fighter on the opposing team said from the other side of the ring.

"Heh, you've seen nothing yet, Raselli," Tiffany retorted.

"Well, at least you're not stupid, Neko."

Tiffany formed her Spirit Bow, "Shut your mouth, Earth Master! Mizuya!"

"You should have figured it out by now, we're not weak against our opposing elements!" Raselli shot back, "Before our very eyes rests a deep dark secret that no one has ever seen born before. Dust Serpent, come forth!"

There was absolutely no wind inside the stadium but one could see the particles of dust and dirt that had gathered within it begin to swirl and collect together. No one understood how it was happening, except for the master of wind. "It's a earth and wind attack, although one cannot feel the wind gathering the dust it is blowing pretty strongly throughout this stadium. By how fast the dust is gathering, she must be putting out a bunch of energy...and she must have a lot of it to boot."

Rinku overheard Jin's explanation to Tyler and joined them. "Do you think she'll win?" Rinku asked, worried that Tiffany might suffer the same fate as Jin, "I mean, if Tiffany loses, she doesn't have a spirit beast to keep her spirit inside her body."

"I don't know," Jin said shaking his head.

"If Tiffany knew how to change her ultimate attack to the exact opposite elements and strengths, she might just stand a chance. Other than that, her victory is highly doubtful," Keishou voiced from where he stood, "It also doesn't help that Stephanie's unconscious. Tiffany has always had Stephanie there to coach her when things got extremely tough in real battles." Rinku returned his gaze to the stage, afraid of what would come of the battle.

The dust gathered into a giant cloud and then spiraled down towards Tiffany and entrapped her as if it were a giant snake. Then the meaning of Dust Serpent came into play as the last haze of dust changed into a giant serpent head. It hissed as it began to tighten its hold on Tiffany. Her Spirit Bow disappeared as her energy began to plummet downwards.

"I'm not...strong enough... I'm gonna die, I know it..." Tiffany choked out.

My breathing increased into a more rapid panting. I couldn't breathe, I felt as if I was choking on the dust that was surrounding Tiffany. I didn't know how I knew what was happening, but I did. I could feel everything, her emotions, her pain, and her thoughts. My eyes shot open and I sat up straight. As my eyes adjusted I began to see what it was I had felt going through my mind. I stood and jumped down from the arena bleachers. "What are you doing!" a guard yelled.

"Jin supposedly died during this bout so another team member is allowed to take his place!" I yelled back. Jin heard what I had said and took off towards our fellow reserves in the bleachers with Kamikaze following right behind him. I ran up next to the stage, "Dammit, Tiffany, stop saying you're going to die! You should know better than that! I did not raise you to be a weakling and give up so easily during a fight! If I would have known that you were going to turn out like this, I would have left you to die on the streets!"

Tiffany couldn't see me, but her ears tweaked upon hearing my voice. Within seconds the Dust Serpent's hold upon Tiffany loosened up and the jaws of everyone who saw what had happened dropped. A cylinder of water engulfed Tiffany within itself and protected her from the sharp, flowing scales of dust that covered the serpent. The water began to pulsate and it flew outwards, causing the Dust Serpent to disappear.

Tiffany stood, standing before us with only a few wounds, "Well, if I'd have known you'd be such a bitch I'd never of went with you."

"Feh, I'm only this way towards you because you're such a twirp," I snorted turning my head away from her, _"Besides, you know as well as I do that you can't win now, you lost way to much energy during her onslaught and your counter attack."_

"No shit, Sherlock," Tiffany retorted, _"But even so, I can't give up because of that stupid rule. What do I do?"_

"I...I don't know, Tiffany. I wish I could help you this time, but I can't."

"I have enough energy to use my ultimate attack, but I don't know if it will do any good because she's at full power. Should I use it?"

"It's worth a try," I nodded, _"I'll channel as much power as I can to you to try and equal Raselli's powers. Semai Wan, good luck."_

"Alright, Raselli, I'm not out yet! Ayatori Youso Tsume!" Tiffany exclaimed as strings wrapped around her hands and formed into paws. Instantly I began to channel what energy I could to her body, filling in the void and morphing her elemental paws into mostly water, ground, and ice based powers.

"Go for it!" I yelled and Tiffany attacked Raselli head on. Raselli was definitely hit with the attack, but it didn't do as much damage as it should have.

"Poor little half-breed, you can't transform into your true form and your elemental attack isn't enough to kill me, even with the extra power from your friend..." Raselli laughed, "Time to die! Comet of Earth!" For a few seconds nothing happened but then all the demons with good hearing realized otherwise. Just like with the Dust Serpent, this attack didn't happen before our very eyes, but it came from above.

Tiffany looked up and realized what was going on, "Dammit! Stephanie, use another barrier with Keishou's help to protect everyone from the impact damage!" I nodded as Keishou and I created a huge barrier to protect all the people in the stands. "Get inside that barrier now!" Keishou went and Tyler followed, knowing arguing was pointless.

"Come on, Rinku, Tiffany will be okay," I said walking towards the barrier, _"I hope..."_ Rinku sighed and followed me to the barrier. Tiffany jumped from the arena itself and onto the ground so there would still be a place to fight. Right afterwards the comet crashed into the ground and Tiffany disappeared from sight. After the dust had settled Keishou and I dropped the barrier.

"Tiffany!" Rinku exclaimed running over to the comet.

"And Team Kouken Gurentai's teammate is no where to be seen," Shanie said as she began the count to ten.

"Don't bother, she's dead anyway," Raselli said leaving the stage.

Shanie nodded, "Raselli is the winner!"

"You are not as good as you think you are," Marianu said to her teammate.

"What do you mean?"

"Even though you have won this match, you have not followed the rule I set down," she said, "Chikyuu Kyuusei!" The same dust that had become the Dust Serpent surrounded Raselli, and just as it had happened to Lastina, when the element she controlled disappeared, her body fell to the ground lifeless. "If she wouldn't have been so arrogant she would have noticed that measly demon's spirit energy still exists."

"What!" Rinku exclaimed, hearing what she had said, "How could Tiffany still be alive, we would have been able to sense it!"

"None of you can sense her power because of the comet, it is intertwined with the energy of Raselli and myself," Marianu snickered as she jumped onto the stage, already prepared to battle, "Since she didn't kill her fast and easily, I guess the girl will die slowly below that chunk of earth."

"Stephanie, we have to get her out of there!" Rinku yelled at me.

"I wouldn't do that, demon boy, if one even so touches that boulder it will suck the life from the person even faster, for you see it also drains one's energy slowly. Oh, and sending your own energy won't help either because the comet will absorb that as well."

I shook my head; "Sorry to burst your bubble, Marianu, but the one thing that you didn't think of was her family!" I formed a basic spirit sword and shot my energy into it as Tyler formed two single spirit blades with some of the spirit energy he had gathered. He then forced them into the ground and I struck mine into the ground between his.

"Tamashii Sakuretsu!" we exclaimed as our swords disappeared.

"That didn't do anything," Marianu grinned again.

"Wrong," Tyler smiled, "With Stephanie's power of elements and my Spirit Explosion we were able to send our energy straight to Tiffany through the ground itself!"

"You're a lier," she fired back as the comet practically shattered and dust flew everywhere, "What's going on!"

"What's the matter, afraid that we are stronger than yourself?" Tiffany laughed, as she appeared from the dust cloud that remained of the comet, "There is nothing that can beat the three of us. Trust me, many have tried, but all have failed."

"Whatever, the next fight is mine," Marianu sneered.

"Don't worry, Stephanie, I won't let her get away with what she's done to any of us, or any of her teammates, I promise," Keishou said jumping up onto the arena floor beside Shanie.

"Okay, and now onto the final match of the first round! The last remaining member of Team Kerionae, Marianu, against Keishou from Team Kouken Gurentai!"

Tiffany walked over to where Rinku was standing and plopped down on the ground instantly, "Too much energy exiting and reentering my body for one match."

"Tiffany...you're okay," Rinku said sitting next to her, "I really thought you'd--"

"Died? Nah, I have too much to live for. My spirit energy that remained after Raselli's attack was enough to keep me alive, and the comet couldn't drain it fast enough to kill me since my spirit energy rejuvenates at a high speed when I'm in my transformed state."

"That and the fact that you're just too stubborn to croak over and die," Tyler laughed from behind her. We all laughed and turned our attention to the starting fight.

"So, Keishou, would you prefer to die fast and painless, or slow and horribly?" Marianu asked.

"Honestly, I'd prefer to die fast, just how you're going to!" he exclaimed drawing out a light based sword.

"Your measly elemental swords are no match for me! Element Combination Explosion!"

"Bad choice," Keishou said as the light from his sword engulfed him and drained the power from the Marianu's attack, "Want to try again?"

She growled, "This can't be right, how can your trivial powers compare to mine!"

"My secret," he smiled drawing out a dark based sword to go along with his light sword, "Come..."

Marianu growled as she created two twin bladed swords of the dark and light elements to match Keishou's. She rushed at him and they engaged in a battle, swords to swords. Keishou was good, really good, but there was something about Marianu's techniques that bothered me. Even though she took hit after hit from Keishou, she never seemed to weaken; her spirit energy remained the same while she obtained no physical injuries. Even with her elemental mastery she should still take damage from them, even if it was only minimal.

They jumped apart and landed on opposite ends of the ring. "You're good, Marianu, I'll give you that much...but there's one major flaw in your battle strategy."

"Who are you to be saying that I have a flaw! You haven't even harmed me," Marianu laughed loudly.

"Hm, there's something that you should know about me, I can mimic any attack a demon performs before me. It's trick I picked up when I was younger and raising myself to be a fighter."

"You may be able to mimic attacks that other demons know, but that's all they are is mimicked attacks. Your measly mimicked attacks can't match the actual attack in offense."

"You'd be surprised, Marianu..." Keishou grinned as he began to glow with spirit energy. Everyone's eyes grew wide except my own, because I knew exactly what he was capable of. "How about a Dust Serpent Inferno Chain!" Out of Keishou's body flew a chain of fire that began to swirl along the ground, creating a burning Dust Serpent. The Dust Serpent then releashed its hellish attack upon Marianu.

Being as fast as she was, Marianu easily dodged the first few strikes of the Dust Serpent, but then it came up behind her with its tail and slammed her into the arena floor. Throughout the entire stadium, one could hear the echoing thud from when she landed. Marianu slowly stood up off the ground and I noticed she had lost a decent amount of spirit energy, and that she was also bleeding. Keishou jumped into the air and landed in front of me on the stage.

"Hey, Keishou, did you realize something about her? Regular elemental attacks don't work against her..."

"Yes, I did, Stephanie. Only the masters' attacks work against her--" Keishou smiled and gave me a thumbs up, "--but thanks anyway."

I smiled back, "No problem."

Without warning, Marianu began to laugh uncontrollably, as if she'd gone crazy, "Y-you're strong, alright, but I have one more trick up my sleeve..." She began to gather her spirit energy into one place, "Illusion of Elements!"

Her spirit energy exploded from her body and began to swirl around the ring in order to confuse Keishou. I saw him close his eyes as he concentrated through the swirling spirit energy and spotted Marianu. "Splinters of Ice!" What fell from the sky weren't splinters, but more like giant needles. Giant icicles crashed down into the ring and made a cage around Marianu. He walked over to her and grinned. "I have my own form of Sudden Death," he whispered leaning in towards her, "Demonic Destroyer..."

The swirling energy that Marianu had released disappeared in seconds and she fell to the ground, lifeless. The icicles disappeared and Shanie walked over to examine Marianu. She than began to count to ten. "Don't bother," Keishou said turning around, "Her soul has been destroyed, she's not getting up."

Shanie looked and him and nodded, "Keishou is the winner of the battle! That means Team Kouken Gurentai wins this round with a score of three to two! They will advance on to another match later today!" A bunch of booing came from the stands, but none of us expected any less. I turned from the stadium ring as Keishou jumped down beside me. The five of us fighters walked out of the arena field and into the dark hallway we'd first walked down. Once there we were met by our other four teammates. We then headed out of the stadium and to our hotel rooms.

I fell onto one of the couches in the room that connected our bedrooms, "For not being in a single battle, I'm wiped out."

"You did give me a lot of your energy during my bout and you put up more than one shield to protect everyone," Tiffany said sitting down across from me.

"Yeah, but I am still proud of you...I'm proud of all of you. Even though two of you lost, and Jin, you even lost your life, you all fought well. Next round I, myself, will be fighting."

"So will I," Touya said from where he leaned against a wall, "By what I saw that round, things this year are going to get very interesting...especially since Jin lost."

"I want to fight again," Jin said sternly, "This time I'm not going to lose."

Rinku sighed as he sat down next to Tiffany, "This round I'm out, I've got to heal all my wounds before I take on anyone else."

"I'll sit out too," Tiffany agreed, "I need to save up my energy." Tyler nodded in agreement.

Kurama sat down on one side of me; "I'll fight since only one more of us can rest this round."

I looked at Hiei and Keishou, both of whom wouldn't even glance in the other's direction. "Well?"

"I don't care," Hiei and Keishou stated in unison.

I moaned and slouched down in my seat, "Fine, Keishou, you will fight, Hiei, you can wait until later." They both nodded and sat down. There was a knock at the door and Yukina, along with Botan, walked in.

"Great first round, everyone!" Botan smiled.

Yukina went instantly over to Rinku, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my Viper Curative is working great."

"Alright, what about you, Tiffany? Do you need my help?" Tiffany shook her head.

I turned to Botan, "Hey, Botan, what did Koenma have to say about our first round?"

"Well, he said you all faired decently, but his father on the other hand...let's just say King Yama is a little discouraged about Jin and Tiffany losing, but he is glad that you were there for your team. So, you're okay, for now."

I grinned, "Well, let's just see what happens the next round we fight, then. If I have anything to say about it, I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

__

"You'd better not..." Hiei said to me, _"Without you, this whole team falls apart, Stephanie. You are the one who holds this team together, just like Yusuke held Team Urameshi together the last time there was a Dark Tournament. Without him, I would have probably killed Kuwabara and fled to the depths of Makai."_

I laughed and everyone looked at me weirdly, "Oops, sorry..." I looked over at Hiei and smiled, _"Thank you, Hiei, that means a lot coming from you. Hiei, what is your wish, I mean, if we win the tournament?"_

"I have an idea, but I don't know for sure," he said as he got up from where he was sitting and left to one of the bedrooms, followed by Goukaryuu. I looked up when I heard something hit the window. I got up and walked over. I moved the curtain to see Puu staring back at me. I opened the window and he shrunk into his small form. I took him into my arms and closed the window.

"Puu!"

"I wonder what he's doing here?" Botan said as she got up and walked over next to me.

"I don't know, maybe since Yusuke couldn't be here himself, he sent Puu."

"Could be, in any case, rest up everyone. Your next battle later today will be even harder than this last one. Things are only going to get tougher from now on," Botan said as she walked into our bedroom. I followed her, and Tiffany, along with Yukina and Kamikaze, towed along behind. Tiffany closed the door and locked it as I laid down in the bed of my choice, which was by the window. Kamikaze laid down on my bed next to Puu and I covered them with my covers.

"See everyone later today..." I said drifting off to sleep.

In the middle room, Keishou was the last to get up and head into the bedroom. He locked the door behind him and sat down on the last bed open in the guys' room. "So, Keishou, how long have you known Stephanie?" Rinku asked him.

"Almost her whole life," Keishou replied plainly, "I was nearby when her family was killed when she was only two. I was three, but wise beyond my years. I heard her crying and found her. It was then that I took her and brought her to the bad side of town, the only place I could think of where she could live without being taken to an orphanage."

"So, she didn't only work on the bad side of town, she grew up there?" Kurama asked him. Keishou nodded.

Tyler spoke up, "She told me about it. When she turned four a group of older kids jumped her, and she took them all on. Stephanie was extremely hurt, but another kid found her and took her to a hospital. That kid was Keishou."

"That's true, I was always watching over her. It was only after the Toguro Brothers killed her that I disappeared. I never knew she had been resurrected until I received this--" Keishou said as he pulled out the tear gem I had sent to him, "She sent this to me as a token, saying she had finally done in my father. After I received it I returned to Ningenkai and to the bad side of the city. When I got there I went to the only bar where demons are safe to gather. Soon enough the bar was attacked and I met up with her again. The rest is, well, history."

__

"Returned to Ningenkai...?" Hiei thought to himself, _"Stephanie said he never went back to Makai except when they met up to train together... What in the hell was he doing in Makai? Wait...could he have been at the castle when we were there? I knew I felt another presence other than the four of us and Iroaku inside the castle. Dammit, what was he doing there!"_

Hiei glared over at Keishou who was just sitting quietly, leaning against the wall on his bed. Keishou looked over at Hiei and then went back to staring into nothingness. Hiei growled lightly and laid down to get some rest, as did the others.

Keishou waited until everyone was asleep until he got up and went back into the middle room and sat down, "Hiei is starting to suspect me more and more. I know he caught it when I said I came back to Ningenkai. He now knows I was in Makai at the time he and the others destroyed my father... This Dark Tournament is going to get very interesting..."


	9. Part 09

Part 09

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up I saw nobody in the room, until I looked at the end of my bed. If I didn't see the familiar black flaring hair, I would have probably stabbed the resting Hiei in the chest with one of my elemental swords.

"What are you doing in here?" I questioned him.

"Everyone has gone to eat lunch and I volunteered to stay behind to make sure nobody tried anything funny while you were sleeping," Hiei answered, without even opening his eyes.

I scratched my head, "Oh...thanks, I guess."

Hiei opened his eyes and stood up. He walked to the door, "Coming?"

I jumped up out of bed, "Yeah!"

When we arrived downstairs everyone was still eating at the buffet they had set up for the fighters and guests. "Hey Stephanie, good to see you're awake!" Botan smiled brightly.

I grinned, "Yep, and I'm ready to fight!" A few seconds later, my stomach growled loudly and everyone laughed. "Well, maybe I should get something to eat first..."

"Sit down here, Steph!" Tiffany exclaimed to me. I nodded as I went and got a plate of food. I then went and sat down by her and Hiei took the remaining seat next to me. I ate my food quickly and tasted some weird juice. It tasted alright, so I drank the whole glass down. I jumped up and left the room while Kurama followed behind me.

"Stephanie?"

"Hm?" I asked, turning around.

"During this fight, be careful, okay?"

"Of course, after all, I'm not Jin."

"Hey, I heard that!" Jin exclaimed from the other room.

"Kurama, can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Go ahead."

"Why does Hiei act so secretive around everyone?"

"I am not the one you should be asking that, Stephanie. I do know as of why he acts like he does, but I think that you should ask him instead."

"Stephanie does not know her true feelings for our friend, Kurama. We know very well how she feels, but she is still confused. It does not help that he is stubborn," I whispered to him.

Kurama laughed, "That's Hiei alright."

Hiei walked into the room where we stood and looked at us, "Talking about me behind my back, Kurama?"

"You could say that," he nodded as he walked passed Hiei and back into the buffet room.

I looked at Hiei, "Why do you assume to be so secretive around everyone?"

Hiei walked right past me and stopped, "Because, Izanami, I can be."

"Y-you know who I am?"

"I know much more than you think..." Hiei said as he continued out of the hotel.

I walked back into the buffet room to see everyone finishing their meals. "Are you ready to go, Stephanie?" Botan asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's do this."

Our overly large group walked outside and met up with Hiei. When we arrived at the arena we saw Ogre and Koenma. "Welcome to your second bout of the day, Team Kouken Gurentai. Again, I wish you luck, and be careful."

We all nodded and went inside. Koenma, Ogre, Yukina, Botan, and the Spirit Beasts went off to their seats while our team continued on to the sign-in. When we finally arrived at the entrance to the battle floor, the same two guards were standing there.

"Our opening team is myself, Stephanie, the leader and Elemental Youkai; Touya, the Ice Master; Jin, the Wind Master; Kurama, the Fox Youkai; and Keishou, the Elemental Youkai." The left guard inputted the information into the computer like he did before. As soon as the information was in we continued all the way out onto the field like we had done earlier.

"Hello, faithful tournament fans! I am Shanie, the referee for this year's Dark Tournament elimination rounds! This team needs no introduction after their first round; Team Kouken Gurentai!" Shanie announced as our group once again walked out in a line. The reserve fighters stopped and we took a few more steps forward. We turned and nodded so they all jumped up into the stands and took their seats. Myself and the other fighters continued on to the ring and joined Shanie.

Shanie turned towards the other entrance, "And our next team is Team Sukido! This team made up of beast demons is one not to be taken lightly. We all witnessed their amazing abilities in their first round, I just hope Team Kouken Gurentai is prepared for such an awesome opposition!" The team of overly large demons all walked out and joined us on the stage. "Now, Team Leaders step forward." I stepped forward as one of the large demons came forward. "You know our rules, the team that wins three out of five of the battles shall win the match. Now each of you pick your own conditions."

"Any weapons may be used in the battle, and there is no holding back!" the giant demon bellowed.

"Fine with me. My rule is simple, I will fight as long as I possibly can. Then one of my team mates may take my place in battle at any time--even in the middle of a fight."

"The rules have once again been set, now let the round begin!" Shanie announced.

My team and the opposing team all walked off the arena stage. "Stephanie, are you crazy?"

I looked up at Kurama, "So what if I am? I am not willing to let any of you get hurt again. I will fight until I have to stop, then one of you can take my place. Promise me you won't interfere until I ask for your help." Everyone looked wearily at each other and the nodded. I jumped back up onto the stage and was met in the middle by one of the giant demons.

"You are a pathetic fool," he laughed loudly.

"Am I?" I smirked, disappearing. I reappeared behind him and sent a powered up light sword through his back, "One down, two to go."

Shanie counted to ten and then another one of the large demons appeared inside the ring to take me on. I faked a jump into the air and ran underneath the demon. Once behind him I jumped and hit his neck, knocking him unconscious. Once again, Shanie counted to ten. A third demon was about to enter the ring, but was stopped by the leader.

Their leader entered the stage and stopped in front of me, "I am Okado...and you really are a fool, half-breed."

I snarled and jumped up in Okado's face, preparing to kick him, but he was gone. I dropped to the ground and looked around. I peered upwards and was instantly crushed underneath his massive weight.

Hiei stood up only to have his cloak grabbed by Rinku, "You can't go in there! You'll get them disqualified!"

"Er..." Hiei growled as Okado stood up and Shanie walked over to start the ten count. I was knocked completely unconscious, so there was no way I was getting up. When ten was finally called Touya came into the ring and pulled me from my place in the stone. When he turned his back, Okado swung at him, as to defeat him as well. Touya, jumped into the air and landed on Okado's hand. He then jumped off and out of the ring.

"Kurama, take her to Yukina and Botan, they can take care of her from there."

Kurama took me and nodded as Touya returned to the ring right before he was counted out. Okado stared down at him, only to be met with an ice cold stare, one that was out for blood. "You will pay dearly for what you've done..."

"I'd like to see you try, Ice Master, Touya. I know all about you and your powers."

"Oh yeah? Ice Storm..."

Suddenly a howling storm appeared; cold wind rushed through the stadium, followed by a shower of ice. As Okado was distracted from trying to not be hit, Touya snuck around him and jumped into the air. "What!" Okado yelled.

"Blizzard Bullets!" Touya releashed his upgraded version of Shards of Winter, sending bullets of pure ice piercing through Okado's chest; straight into his heart and lungs. Within seconds, his heart stopped, and he was literally frozen to death.

Shanie called the ten count, "And once again Kouken Gurentai wins their battle against powerful opponents! We will continue the Dark Tournament elimination rounds tomorrow! Be prepared for even more awesome battles!"

When my team arrived in our room, I was laying unconscious in my bed, being looked after by Yukina. "Where's Botan?" Kurama asked.

Yukina looked down at the floor, "King Yama called for her. I fear that he may retract his deal and take back Stephanie's life. Even then my healing powers are useless."

Seconds later, Botan entered the room. Everyone looked over at her to figure out what King Yama wanted. She sighed, "King Yama was impressed by Stephanie's improvement over these past months. He said he is interested to see what move our Leader will make next."

"So, you mean, she's not going to lose her life?" Tiffany asked, eagerly.

Botan shook her head, "No, she's not." Everyone let out a large sigh of relief.

"We should let her get some rest, after all, that was a nasty incident. I don't believe she will be awakening any time soon," Yukina said as she got up and walked out of the room. Slowly everyone followed her into the middle room. Touya and Hiei were the last two inside the room.

"You did very well out there, Touya."

"Hm, I was only interested in getting up here to see if she was alright. Without her we cannot continue in the tournament. What about you, Hiei? You were up here even before Rinku, Tyler, and Tiffany."

"I also wanted to see if she was going to be alright. Stephanie is very powerful, but she takes it for granted."

Touya nodded, "She does, but she does it to protect those she loves. If what Keishou says is true, Stephanie has seen much bloodshed in her life. Though, for some reason, I do not truly trust his story."

"Neither do I," Hiei whispered, "I don't trust him at all."

"Why?"

"I cannot really say, all I know is that he is not who he seems to be. There is something about him that just gets on my nerves."

"Well, I will keep my ears open for you, and for all of our sakes," Touya said. Hiei nodded and Touya left the room.

Hiei walked over to my bed with Goukaryuu at his side, "Stay and keep her warm, Gouka. Puu and Kamikaze are with the others." Gouka nodded and laid down next to me. Hiei then turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Later that night, everyone was down at dinner when I was paid an unexpected visit from an unknown visitor. The window next to my bed opened at I began to float in the air. Still being unconscious, I had no clue what was happening, but Goukaryuu did. He jumped up and began to growl at whatever was pulling me out of the room. Gouka grabbed onto my shirt and held on tight. Within seconds he flew backwards and landed hard against the wall across the room, and I was taken from the room.

Downstairs, Hiei felt the pain that Gouka had experienced when he hit the wall. Hiei stood up and quickly went back upstairs, followed by Puu and Kamikaze. When Hiei opened the door to the girls' room, he found Gouka clawing at the glass, trying to get out. Hiei opened the window and looked outside and then at Gouka, "Do you know what direction she went?"

The little dragon nodded and they took off out the window, along with Puu and Kamikaze. Kurama perked up during dinner and excused himself. When he arrived outside he saw Hiei heading into the forest with the Spirit Beasts and followed behind him. Hiei noticed that Kurama was following and slowed his pace to allow him to catch up.

When Kurama was below Hiei he looked upwards, "What's going on?"

"Stephanie has been kidnapped."

"What? How?"

"Right out the window. I don't know how, exactly, all I know is that I felt a pain through my body, and I knew it had to be from Gouka. When I arrived upstairs, Stephanie was gone, and Gouka was trying to claw through the window."

"Great, our unconscious leader has been kidnapped by an unknown force that will most likely kill her or use her powers for their own personal gain. Yeah, that's real perfect," Kurama said.

"Shut up, Kurama; the last thing I want to hear from you is sarcasm," Hiei replied bluntly.

Deep in the forest outside of the hotel a group of demons from Team Datean were plotting a plan on how to defeat my team. "...Trikoy, haven't you gotten her here yet?"

"Patience, Ceran. I can only go as fast as my mind will allow. Once she gets into Hallaia's territory, I will be able to move her more quickly because I will be able to see her. Until then calm yourself, it won't be anymore than ten minutes."

Ceran sat down next to his teammate and waited for my arrival. Their team was the one we were supposed to be meeting up against first thing the next day. Unlike most teams, they only consisted of five fighters instead of nine. Their owner pulled a few strings to get them into the tournament, and they were willing to do anything to win. Trikoy, the one who had taken me from my room, has a power that allows him to move objects or even living beings from one place to another, whether or not he can see them. As long as he knows where it or they are, he can move them.

Trikoy's eyes flared open as I finally entered Hallaia's territory. Her ability of mind-connecting and either sharing what she is seeing with others, or seeing what others are, makes her a dangerous adversary for anyone. Ten minutes later, Hallaia and I arrived where the others were. Another team member, Jamena, took me from the sky and jumped to the ground. The four of them took off towards a cave where their leader, Matraien, and owner, Ms. Lucia, awaited them.

Back in the forest, Kurama, Hiei, and the Spirit Beasts, were at a stand still. Gouka sniffed the air as Kamikaze closed his eyes and listened to the wind. Seconds later they both looked at one another and took off once again in the direction Trikoy had taken me with his mind control. Only minutes later they stopped once again at the place where the demos had just been.

"They were just here," Kurama said looking around, "Where could they be taking her?"

"Who knows, but we have to get her back. Most likely they're planning on killing her, so we'll be taken out of the tournament," Hiei replied as the Spirit Beasts once again took off, "Looks like they've found the trail."

"Good, then let's get going before it's too late," Kurama nodded as they took off after the three beasts.

When the four demons entered the cave with me, Trikoy erected an invisible wall that would keep others out and their energies hidden. After that they continued on into the cave, not stopping until they came to a well lit room. Jamena tossed me in front of Matraien as Ms. Lucia walked up.

"Be gentle with her, Jamena, we wouldn't want our guest to die such a painless death. If we are going to take her out of this tournament, then she must suffer like everyone else we have destroyed," Ms. Lucia told her as she sat down on a rock.

Matraien stood up from where he was sitting. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and stared at me, "She's completely knocked unconscious."

"After a body slam like the one she got from Team Sukido's leader, you'd be knocked completely unconscious too, moron," Hallaia smirked.

"No, because I wouldn't have fallen for his stupid trick... Now, let us see who or what this girl fears most..." Matraien said as his eyes began to glow and he dug into my mind. Seconds later a bright flash of light repelled him back and he released me.

"What happened?" Ms. Lucia asked.

Matraien shook his head, "Her mind is barricaded by a strong barrier; I couldn't even make it past the first wall."

"That's not good coming from you," Ceran grinned as he walked over to me, "Hell, if she was awake, I could easily take her out."

My body began to float in the air and everyone looked over at Jamena. She looked up from where she was leaning against a wall, "Let me take care of her, I don't have to read her mind or her movements to destroy her. All it takes is my wires and a little tightening to slice through her frail human body."

"Very well," Ms. Lucia said as Jamena began to tighten the wires around my body.

Outside of the cave, Puu ran face first into the invisible barrier. He slid down to the ground and Kamikaze helped him up. Kurama put his hand on the barrier, "It's very powerful and pulsating with a lot of spirit energy. It does have a flaw, though, there is no top or bottom to it, so it is just a wall, not a complete barrier."

Hiei removed his headband and his Jagan eye opened. He then held his arm out in front of him, "I'd move if I were you, this dragon is going straight into that wall." Kurama nodded as he and the Spirit Beasts moved out of the way. "Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa!"

The Darkness Dragon burst forth from his arm and ran straight into the invisible wall, shattering it into pieces. In the room where the demons were with me, Trikoy got a hit to the head when he felt his energy plummet from its destruction.

"What's going on, Trikoy?" Ceran asked him, "I felt your barrier disappear."

"I'm not sure..."

Hallaia closed her eyes as she tried to see who had destroyed the barrier. Her eyes opened when she failed, "I cannot connect with any demon or human mind, so I'm figuring that the ones who destroyed the barrier are none other than the fire youkai, Hiei, who wields the Jagan, and the kitsune, Kurama."

Ms. Lucia smiled, "That is good to know, Hallaia, thank you. Team, let us take our leave, we will finish this tomorrow during your battle against them."

The wires disappeared from around me and the six of them vanished in a mere second. I fell to the ground and minutes later, Kurama, Hiei, and the Spirit Beasts, came running into the room where I was left. Hiei stared at my bleeding body as Kurama walked over to me, "These wounds were created with thin wire. It must have been by a demon."

"Let's just get her back to the hotel, and quickly," Hiei said as Kurama nodded and picked me up. They left the cave and headed back to the hotel as quickly as possible.

When the five of them arrived at the hotel, they went instantly upto our room. Hiei opened the door and they entered the middle room. Hiei threw down his cloak on the couch and Kurama placed me down on top of it. Hiei turned to Goukaryuu, "Go get Yukina, and only Yukina."

Gouka nodded as he disappeared back down the hall and Hiei closed the door. Right at that moment my body and mind decided it was time for me to wake up and pain shot through my entire being. I let out a cry as I clenched my hands tightly. My eyes shot open and I saw Kurama and Hiei standing over me.

"Wha...what happened to me? W-why is my body pul...sating with p-pain...! Ahh!" I screamed as I grabbed my chest. I felt something warm and liquid-like when I did. I held my hand up and I saw blood dripping down my hand and arm, along with the deep cuts that covered them, "What in the hell is going on!"

"Calm down, Stephanie, before you cause yourself to go into shock!" Hiei yelled at me. My whole body went numb as tears weld up in my eyes. I seriously thought I was going to die and I was actually scared of the thought.

Kurama wiped my tears from my face, "You're going to be alright. We'll explain what happened later, after you get some help."

I nodded as I heard the door open and close. I felt the presence of Yukina, Jin, Touya, Rinku, Keishou, and Goukaryuu.

"Stephanie!" Rinku exclaimed.

"What happened to her?" Keishou asked.

"I told you to get only Yukina," Hiei said to Gouka. Gouka shrugged and gave him a 'it isn't my fault they followed me' look.

"We will tell all of you what happened later," Kurama told the five of them.

Hiei looked over at his sister, "Yukina, please help her."

Yukina nodded as she walked over and sat down beside me. She placed her hands over my body as she began to heal the cuts. My whole body burned as the wounds began to heal. Finally, when it was done, Yukina stood and my body finally quit pulsating with pain. Jin walked over and helped me slowly sit up as Yukina turned to Kurama, "Now, tell us what happened."

"Yeah," I nodded, "I want to know too..."

"Following your battle with Okado, you were completely knocked unconscious. Later, after Yukina had healed you, Hiei left Goukaryuu in the room with you. During dinner, Hiei disappeared upstairs with Kamikaze and Puu, and, minutes later, I sensed something wasn't right. I excused myself and went outside to see them heading into the forest," Kurama told us.

I shook my head in confusion, "Why?"

"You had been kidnapped, right out of the window by your bed," Hiei replied, "After awhile of chasing your energy trail, we came upon a cave and it was sealed off by a barrier wall. I used the dragon to destroy it, and by the time we found you inside of it, whoever it was that had taken you was gone."

I stared at the ground as my unconscious mind began to fill in the blanks, "My unconsciousness has always kept a type of journal when I've slipped into a coma, so later I can know what happened during that time. I can't exactly tell you who it was who took me, but I can clearly remember what their energy felt like. One of them especially...whomever it was, they tried to get into my mind. Unfortunately for them, my mind has a barrier wall that is instantly put up when I am sleeping, or worse, fall into a coma."

"That's probably a good thing, too," Keishou said to me, "If they would have been able to read your mind, only Yama knows what they could do with the information they would have found."

"I agree," Jin replied, "But one thing bothers me, why would they kidnap you?"

Rinku snorted, "That's simple, they wanted to get rid of her. You saw those cuts all over her body, they were trying to kill her. If they would have succeeded, we would have been kicked out of the tournament."

"He's right," Touya told his friend, "Without Stephanie, we cannot continue in the tournament because, one, we wouldn't have enough fighters, and, two, the only reason we're all here is because we are here with her."

I looked over at the window and my unconsciousness recognized a demon's energy. I stood up and walked over to the window, opened the shades, and thrust the glass pane open. "What are you doing?" Yukina questioned.

I stared through the darkness and down into the forest as Kurama joined me by the window. Suddenly I felt something slice my face, followed by a trickle of blood. "They're watching us..."

"What?" everyone replied, looking at me. I closed the window and turned around, letting everyone see the new cut on my face.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight..." I said as the door opened and the rest of our friends walked into the room.

"Steph, you're awake!" Tiffany exclaimed, happily.

I nodded as returned to the couch and sat down, "Everyone should turn in for the night. We all have to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow, and for our third bout."

"But..." Jin started.

I shook my head, "I'll be fine, it's just a scratch." I grinned as they all let out an unsure, quiet laugh. Slowly, but surely, I watched as each of my friends disappeared into the appropriate room. Finally, only Hiei, Kurama, and the three Spirit Beasts remained with me.

"What about you, Stephanie?"

"I'm going to sleep in here tonight. If they try to attack me again, I don't want anyone else to get hurt," I replied.

Hiei sat down on the opposite couch, "I'll stay up with you, then. I'm not planning on fighting in tomorrow's bout, so I don't need any extra rest."

I smiled slightly, "Thanks, I guess."

"Alright, see you two in the morning," Kurama nodded as he walked towards the guys' room.

"Good night, Kurama," I replied as he disappeared.

"You should get some rest, too, Stephanie, you've gone through a lot today. I'll stay up and watch over you, I promise."

"Are you sure, Hiei?"

"I'll be fine, now get some rest."

"Okay, good night," I said laying down on the couch. Gouka, Puu, and Kamikaze all curled up with me to keep me warm and we all fell asleep. Hiei smiled slightly as he prepared for a long, uneventful night.


	10. Part 10

Part 10

I awoke early the next morning and saw the Spirit Beasts still snoozing away. I sat up quietly and laid them down on the couch. I watched as they all curled up together and then I looked over at Hiei. He was sleeping, but I figured he hadn't been for long. I smiled as I left the room and walked down the hall. I left the hotel and continued until I arrived outside of the arena. I looked around, making sure no one was around, and then I jumped up and onto the roof. I walked until the bleacher covers ended and jumped down, landing on the arena floor. I sighed as I saw the imprint of where my body had been smashed down underneath Okado's massive weight.

"It's pretty bad, isn't it?"

I turned and saw Shanie, the referee, standing there. I nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. I still can't believe I fell for such a pitiful counter. I guess my peers are right, I am getting to cocky."

She laughed, "I wouldn't say that. I've never seen anyone take a beating like that and then return the next morning, looking in better shape than before."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem, so are you going to be competing today?"

"I'm not sure, but probably not. I'm going to let my other teammates take them out for us."

Shanie walked off the stage, "Well, I wish your team the best of luck, and I hope you make it to the semi-finals. Those matches are set to start in two days, so if you win today, you'll be off for the rest of the day and tomorrow."

"A day and a half off? Sounds nice."

"I have to go, see you later today, Stephanie," Shanie said as she waived and walked off.

"Bye," I replied as I watched her leave. I turned and looked up towards the sky and watched the sun peak over the arena wall, "I guess I'd better get back for breakfast, otherwise they'll start to worry about me..."

Hiei awoke to see the Spirit Beasts sleeping peacefully, and alone. He stood up and looked around, noticing nothing was out of place, so there wasn't a struggle. _"Where in the hell is she? I was only asleep for an hour!"_ he thought.

I laughed as I hung down from the roof above our room and stared through the window, _"Worried about me, Hiei?"_

He turned towards the window and saw me hanging upside down. I saw him sigh as he walked over and opened the window. I grabbed the window sill and released my foot hold. I then flipped into the room and landed beside Hiei. He closed the window as the guys' bedroom door opened and Keishou walked out.

"Good morning," he smiled to us.

"Morning," I smiled back. Gouka, Puu, and Kamikaze woke up from their sleep and stretched. They all looked over at me and I grinned brightly, "Go wake up everyone, I'm going to breakfast."

The three of them jumped up from the couch as I walked to the girls' room and opened the door for them. After that Hiei, Keishou, and I all headed downstairs to the buffet room. When we entered we were greeted by a worker at the hotel, "Welcome, Team Kouken Gurentai. I hope you had a good night's rest."

I nodded, "Yes, we did." The worker nodded and left us. We went over and took what we wanted from the buffet and sat down to eat. Eventually our friends and teammates joined us, along with the beasts. After everyone had eaten their fill, we got a notice that our bout was going to start in a little while, so we all got up and headed over to the arena. Outside we were met by Koenma and Ogre, just like the day before.

"Good morning, team. I wish you all luck today. If you win this round, you won't have another battle for two days because you will have advanced to the semi-finals."

"A break sounds good," Tiffany yawned as we all headed inside.

Once inside we split off from our friends as we headed to the check-in. The same guards were standing there. "Kouken Gurentai, who will be your opening team for the bout today?" the guard on the computer asked.

I looked at my team, "Who ever is going to fight, step forward, I'm not going to this round." Five of my friends came forward and I turned to the guard, "Our team is Keishou, the Elemental Youkai; Touya, the Ice Master; Jin, the Wind Master; Kurama, the Fox Youkai; and Rinku, the Basic Youkai." The guard nodded as he imputed the information and we continued on to the field.

"Hello, tournament fans! I am Shanie, the referee for this year's Dark Tournament elimination rounds! Our first team is none other than Team Kouken Gurentai!" Shanie announced as our group walked out onto the field. Our reserve fighters stopped and the five fighters walked forward. They nodded and the rest of us jumped into the stands and took our seats next to our friends. We watched as our teammates continued on and joined Shanie in the ring.

Shanie turned to the other doorway, "And their opponents in this round are famous for their manipulative powers and fast wins, Team Datean! This team is made up of demons who do everything from mimicking an opponents moves to transforming into a person or demon's worst nightmare!" The opposing team walked out onto the field and joined our friends on the stage. The leaders of both teams stepped forward. "You know our rules, the team that wins three out of five of the battles shall win the match. Now each of you pick your own conditions."

Keishou smirked, "No ring outs."

The other leader smiled as well, "I'd like to scratch your official rule and make this a winner takes all. The team has to win five out of five battles to move on."

Shanie looked a bit surprised, as did my teammates, "I'm not sure about that one... Wait, I've just received a message from the tournament committee and they said that your rule will be put into play!"

Both teams nodded and left the stage as they figured out who would be fighting first. On our side, Touya jumped onto the stage. Finally, one of the guys on the opposing team joined him. "Alright, the first bout is between Team Kouken Gurentai's Touya and Team Datean's Ceran! Alright, let the bloodshed begin!"

Touya instantly drew out his ice sword and went to attack Ceran. When he slashed at him, to my whole team's surprise, he clashed with an ice sword. Touya jumped back and ran around the ring, but Ceran followed his every move identically. "What are you doing!" Touya yelled at him.

"Fighting, what are you doing?" Ceran asked as he lashed out and broke Touya's ice sword, sending Touya flying off the arena stage.

Touya jumped up, "Blizzard Bullets!"

"Shards of Winter!"

"There's no way a Shards of Winter can harm Touya, it's no where near as strong as his Blizzard Bullets..." Jin said as the two attacks clashed.

Keishou shook his head, "Don't be so sure." At that moment, Touya's attack was once again destroyed, and Ceran's attack sent him flying backwards into the arena wall in front of us.

After watching Ceran closely, I had finally realized his flaw, "He's slower than Touya is. He can mimic his moves alright, but he's one hundredth of a second slower. If Touya can figure that out, he can defeat him."

Touya grinned, hearing what I had said, "Thanks."

I nodded as he ran back up onto the stage. "Ice Stor--"

"Ice Storm!" Ceran exclaimed as he charged up the more powerful move.

Touya didn't lose a second as he took this opportunity to draw out his ice sword, "Gotcha!" Ceran's eyes grew wide as Touya came down upon him, sending his sword right into the heart of Ceran.

"Yes!" Rinku exclaimed.

Shanie walked over to Ceran, "After only ten minutes of battle, Touya is the winner! Will our next combatants please enter the stage!"

Suddenly, a young woman appeared on the arena floor next to the opposing team, "It seems as if my team has an opening. I will sit and enjoy the rest of the round from here." Touya left the stage as Jin entered it, ready to fight, and win. A young looking girl joined him and Shanie prepared for the next bout to start.

"Next up is the all-seeing master, Hallaia, and the master of wind, Jin! Fight!"

Before everyone in the arena, Hallaia's eyes began to glow a bright white color, "Second Sight!" Her eyes dimmed, but nothing happened. She then closed her eyes and stood in place, not once moving. Jin wasn't going to wait for her to make her move, so he made his. He flew around her back and swung at her. Instantly, Hallaia turned around and blocked his attack, then countered with a punch to his stomach.

Jin flew backwards a bit as he stared at her, "How did she do that? Her eyes are closed, but she countered my attack..."

Up in the stands, Hiei was the first to know how her powers worked. "She's using a type of artificial Jagan, meaning she doesn't have the eye but she can use the abilities. She can see what her teammates are seeing, and even send them images. As long as she is connected to them and they can see the battle, Jin can't surprise attack her at all."

Jin's ears tweaked as he grinned happily, "You know what's great about havin' ears like mine, Hallaia?"

"What, Wind Master?"

"I can hear things from far away."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, just like you can use your Second Sight to see through the eyes of your allies. A very powerful skill, but not good enough, I hope you know."

"Wha!" she asked, wondering how in the hell he knew about her technique.

Jin pointed up at us, "Ya see them up there, the one in all black is the one who figured your power out. He's a smart one, ignorant, but smart."

Hiei growled next to me and I laughed, "Calm down, he's just playing around. Besides, it's the truth." Hiei glared at me and I smiled innocently.

Jin flew to the center of the ring and grinned his 'I've gotchu now' grin, "Wind Explosion!"

From Jin's body, wind exploded out of him and into the arena. It swirled around and around like a tornado, but it was controlled perfectly. Dust began to swirl around the outside of the ring, and finally, our sight of him went completely when the dust became too thick.

Botan smiled, "Jin's got this one in the bag all because of Hiei's evaluation."

"Yeah, thanks," Hiei replied as we continued watching the swirling dust, waiting for it to settle down.

Inside of the dust storm, Hallaia's Second Sight had been rendered completely harmless. She growled as she stepped forward, "All-Seeing Sight!"

Her eyes went black as she began to see through Jin's own eyes. She dodged his attack and smiled, "Because of this barrier, your friends in the bleachers can't help you. Too bad, now you're going to lose, and I'm going to have the privilege to see the rest of your team die by our hands. Then we'll take care of the others, just to clean up the leftover trash!"

"You talk too much!" Jin yelled as he punched her in the cheek, sending her into the dust barrier. She was sucked into it and suffocated from the quickly moving dust and wind. Jin dropped the barrier and she fell down behind her teammates in the grass. Jin grinned, "So, who's next?"

Shanie looked over at Hallaia and decided there was no point to counting her out since she could feel her life energy was gone, "Jin is the winner! That makes Team Kouken Gurentai two for two!" A boy that looked around fifteen got onto the stage. "Next up for Team Datean is Trikoy! Fight!"

Trikoy put his fingers to his lips and let out a high-pitched whistle. Jin winced from the sound of it, as did many other demons and apparitions at the concert. Suddenly a stone block flew out of nowhere and hit Jin across the arena and into the wall below our section of the stadium. Jin stood up and shook it off, "That was cheap!"

"All's fair!" Trikoy laughed at Jin tried to fly right towards him, but ran into an invisible wall.

On the arena floor, Kurama's eyes grew wide, "An invisible wall..."

Keishou grinned, "Who would have thought that the team we're fighting today was made up of the demons who tried to kill our leader last night..."

"So, you finally figured it out," Matraien laughed, "Too bad we didn't get to either, it would have been beautiful to see her bleed to death."

Kurama growled at him, "You'll regret ever saying that!"

Rinku glared at the remaining two fighters on the team, "I want whichever one used the thin wires on Stephanie. I'll show them what it means to play with wire when I use my yo-yos on them." Keishou, Kurama, and Touya all nodded, agreeing that Rinku could take on whichever had harmed me.

Touya looked over at Jin who was wandering through some type of invisible labyrinth that Trikoy had created. "It's an invisible labyrinth, moron! Labyrinths don't have ceilings!"

Jin stopped and looked up, "Why didn't I think of that?" He flew up into the air and over above Trikoy, "Now the only trick you have is that ability to move things with your mind!"

"I can move more than just objects..." Trikoy grinned as he flicked his hand to the side and Jin went flying across the arena floor and into the wall below us again.

I looked over the edge at him, "You must really like that wall or something..."

"Hahaha, very funny," he retorted.

"His mind is very powerful, but you can overcome it. He can't move things if a stronger wind's moving it already; use his powers against him."

"Good point," Jin nodded as he went to return to the arena.

"One moment," I smiled as I looked at Kamikaze, "Turn yourself into wind and combine with Jin's powers." He nodded as he disappeared and began to swirl around Jin. The Wind Master returned to the ring and grinned at Trikoy.

Trikoy sent stone blocks flying at Jin, but the stone blocks stopped and turned on Trikoy, himself. I laughed as he began to dodge the stone blocks, dancing around the arena floor, trying not to be smashed. Finally Jin was tired of playing with him and went for the finisher, "Tornado Fists!" Jin crashed down and hit Trikoy all over his body multiple times, powered by not only his own power of wind, but by Kamikaze's as well.

Finally, the battle against Trikoy was over when the object-moving demon fell to the ground, his life energy gone. "And Jin is once again the winner! Moving on, Team Datean has two remaining fighters. Who will fight against the unstoppable Team Kouken Gurentai next? Matraien, their leader, or Jamena, the wire queen?"

Rinku smirked, finally knowing who it was he was going to fight. Jin went and jumped off the stage and sat down next to where Touya stood as Kamikaze appeared next to him and plopped on the ground as well. "Haha!" Kamikaze laughed, happy about the win.

After a few minutes of no one entering the stage, Jamena entered the arena, and Rinku happily took his place, opposite of her. "Jamena and Rinku have stepped up onto the stage to fight in the fourth bout of this round of the Dark Tournament!" Shanie exclaimed over her microphone, "Now, fight!"

My whole team noticed as invisible wires erupted from Jamena's body. She smirked as Rinku was lifted off the ground and her wires began to tighten around him. Rinku laughed, "You'll have to do better than this, Jamena... Around the World!"

His yo-yos shot out from his hands and their wires rapped around hers, cutting straight through them. He fell to the ground and rushed at her, hitting her in the face. Jamena flew backwards, but landed on her feet with grace, "Demon Wires!" Large wires appeared from her, ones of which everyone could see. They flew at Rinku who dodged every one of them quickly and effortlessly.

He appeared behind her back, "Anaconda Paralysis!" This attack, like the Cobra Strike, had a snake which came from his body, this time, of course, it being an anaconda. The overly large and even longer snake wrapped around her and kept squeezing her. "You tried to kill our leader and my friend, I cannot forgive you for that... Boa Constriction!"

This attack was used earlier in the tournament against Saikio and helped him win the battle, and it seemed as if it was going to this round as well. The anaconda removed itself from Jamena, revealing her completely wrapped in his yo-yo's strings, of which were tightening around her at a tremendous rate. Blood began to drip down her body as everyone watched gashes appear all over her.

She smiled and closed her eyes, "I never thought I'd be killed by a person who can control wires like I can. I give you props, kid, you're powerful."

Rinku shrugged off her complement and threw his hands apart, causing the strings to slice completely through her. Her body fell to the ground in multiple pieces as blood flooded the arena. Cheers erupted from the arena at the sign of some real bloodshed from our team. Rinku walked off the stage and looked up at me. I looked away from him as I stood up and left my place in the stands.

I walked down the hall and past the guards. "Hey, are you alright?" one of them asked me. I nodded and kept going in silence. I walked outside and looked around, finally getting a good sense on what it was I had felt when I was still inside of the arena right after Rinku's victory. I laughed and jumped onto the top of the arena stands cover and laid down to watch the rest of my team's fight.

They had just finished cleaning off the stadium floor of blood and body parts, so Shanie reentered the ring, "Rinku was the winner of that round, leaving just one team member on Team Datean, Matraien; please enter the ring!"

The young guy that looked around eighteen took the stage immediately as my team's five fighters looked at one another. "So, who want to fight this one?" Jin asked.

"I will," Rinku grinned.

"No, Rinku, I'll fight him," Kurama replied, "You shouldn't fight again for awhile, you used a lot of your power to defeat her, and you were angry. You know what I mean."

Rinku looked at the ground and nodded as Kurama entered the ring. Shanie smiled, "Alright, this is the last round, if Team Kouken Gurentai can pull off another victory, they will advance to the semi-finals!"

"Go get 'em, Kurama..." I trailed off.

I saw Jin's ears tweak when he heard my comment. He turned and looked up at me, smiling, "He'll win, he's the fox after all."

"Who are you talking to?" Touya asked him.

"Nobody," Jin replied, turning back to the fight.

"Fight!" Shanie yelled as Kurama and Matraien attacked one another head on at an alarming rate. Kurama pulled out a rose and transformed it into a rose whip, lashing it at Matraien. The leader of Team Datean dodged the whip and landed across the arena floor.

"You'll have to do better than that, Kurama," he smirked.

"I haven't forgotten what you said about our leader, and I will keep my promise. You will regret making that comment..."

"You have to hit me first," Matraien laughed as he closed his eyes. Instantly, I noticed his spirit energy was skyrocketing. Matraien's eyes burst open, "Nightmare Realism!"

Before any normal demon, his attack did nothing, but before my whole team and any one who was at least a class B demon could easily see him transform into another being. I didn't know who it was he had become, but it was only a kid.

"I do not look like that anymore..."

"Wha...?" I asked hearing that. I looked down and noticed a person in a cloak, standing at the top of the bleachers, "Who is that?" I shrugged it off after a few seconds and went back to watching the fight. Kurama wasn't moving, and the kid was running circles around him.

"What in the hell does he think he's doing? It's just Matraien," Hiei retorted seeing our teammate not fighting back.

"I don't know..." Botan replied, "But I hope he's alright."

I stood up and created a lightning sword, hurling it towards the arena floor. It turned back into a mere lightning bolt and crashed down in front of Matraien. He stopped dead in his tracks and peered up towards me. I smiled and waived. I could tell he was pissed off, but it was just the moment that Kurama had been looking for.

He wasn't scared of Matraien, or of his transformation, "Rose Cannon!"

Dozens of roses came flying out of nowhere and their stems grew longer as they went flying straight into Matraien's body. I laughed, this had to be the second shortest round that we'd been in. Matraien fell to the ground, his life energy gone. Ms. Lucia, their owner, turned and was going to walk away, but she happened to be face to face with Keishou.

"You're the one who had your team attack our leader. I've heard about what your team has been doing, this is the first real battle your team has actually gone up in. You may have been able to disqualify opposing teams by taking out their leaders before, but you underestimated our leader..." he scowled, "You will not be harming any one else..."

Before everyone's eyes, Ms. Lucia's body dropped to the ground, her life force drained completely. I knew that he had done to Ms. Lucia, what he had done to Marianu. Shanie walked over to Kurama and smiled, "I'd like to say, give a huge round of applause to Team Kouken Gurentai for making it to the semi-finals! I'd like to invite their whole team down here!"

I saw Hiei, Goukaryuu, Tyler, and Tiffany jump down from the stands, followed by Yukina and Botan. When they all gathered on the stage, Kurama looked over at Hiei, "Where'd Stephanie go?"

Hiei shrugged, "She walked out after Rinku's win."

Rinku looked out into the stands and I could tell he was looking for me. He had a look of sadness in his eyes, so I had to go see him. I jumped down from the top of the arena and landed on the grass. I ran over and joined my team on the stage and instantly went over to Rinku. "Stephanie...I'm sorry..."

"For what? Your victory was done in pure hatred, but I didn't walk out because of that, I felt a weird energy so I went to see what it was. I didn't walk out because I was mad at you, Rinku."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you did actually very well, and I'm glad she got what she deserved. She tried to kill me and you avenged me, you all did. Thanks, and now let's go and enjoy our day and a half break from fighting!" I exclaimed.

Shanie smiled, "Alright, faithful tournament fans, stick around because another bout is coming up real soon!"

My whole team left the stage and walked out of the arena. As soon as we were outside we were met by Koenma and Ogre. Koenma smiled when he saw us walk up, "Congratulations, team, you have done very well. I'm happy to say that my father is also pleased with today's performance after the incident yesterday with Team Sukido. Take your day and enjoy it like Stephanie said. If you want to, you may come tomorrow with me to watch the last rounds to see what your competition will be for the semi-finals. The team that you will be fighting will be in the first bout tomorrow."

Tyler shook his head, "Nah, I think we'll be fine. We haven't had to scope out any of the previous teams, so why worry now? We're quick to adapt to new opponents and the semi-finals aren't going to be any different. They may be harder opponents, but it'll be fine."

"I agree with him," I replied putting my arms behind my head. I turned and looked away from my group to see the person in the cloak, "I...uh, just remembered I forgot to do something! I'll be back later! See ya at dinner!" And, with that, I ran off. My whole team looked at one another, wondering where in the hell I was running off too.

"I've learned not to ask..." Tiffany sighed, shaking her head.

The cloaked figure realized I had been following them and finally stopped out in the woods, "Why are you following me...?"

"You made a comment during the battle between Kurama and Matraien when he had transformed into a kid. You said 'I don't look like that anymore'. Well, I know that Matraien had the power to turn into a worst nightmare of an opponent, so who are you? Kurama must know you for Matraien to transform into you."

The person sighed and turned to me, removing the cloak, "My name is Amanuma, I am also known as the Gamemaster."

"You're thee Gamemaster? I heard that you disappeared five years ago after Koenma brought you back to life."

"I did, but I heard about the Dark Tournament and who was entering it. I was disappointed to find out that Yusuke and Genkai were not going to be here, but as soon as I heard Kurama's name on a team, I knew I had to come see."

I started to laugh, "Well, I hope you're satisfied with what you've seen so far. So, Amanuma, are you going to stick around for the rest of the tournament? I think everyone who knew you would be happy to know you're okay."

"Wait, who are you?"

"I'm the leader of Kouken Gurentai, Stephanie Jiano."

"Ah, I see, you're the one who threw that lightning sword into the arena," he replied with a grin.

"Yep, that was me," I smiled.

He looked around, "You know what, I think I will take you up on your offer to stay for the rest of the tournament. Are you sure you have room for me?"

"You can have Hiei's bed, he probably would prefer the couch anyway."

"Hiei...?"

"Yeah, he's here too," I nodded as Amanuma put the cloak back on and we headed back to the hotel.


	11. Part 11

Part 11

When we arrived back at the hotel, dinner was hours away, so I figured my team was probably in the room. I headed upstairs and Amanuma followed close behind me. When we finally arrived I opened the door and he followed me in. Everyone looked over at the two of us.

"Who's that?" Tyler questioned from where he sat on the chair.

"Oh, him? Just a friend of mine, I met him earlier during the tournament," I replied pointing to Amanuma in his cloak, "I know a few of you know who he is."

"You gotta name?" Hiei asked from the window.

I grinned and looked back at Amanuma. He nodded and removed the hood from his head and smiled, "Hello."

"Amanuma!" Kurama exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Botan asked him.

Hiei closed his eyes, "Hmf, shoulda figured."

"I'm here to watch the tournament."

"I invited him to stay with us as long as we're here," I replied putting my arm around his shoulders, "Besides, I think he and Tyler will get along pretty well."

"You're the Gamemaster, aren't you?" Tyler smirked.

Amanuma nodded, "Yeah, why, you like games?"

"You better believe it! I'm unstoppable at the arcade!"

"Heh, you'll have to be better than just at an arcade to beat me! I didn't get the nickname Gamemaster for nothing, you know!" Amanuma replied.

Tyler stood up and walked over to him, "And I didn't get the name Invincible for nothin' either!" They growled at one another.

"Alright, you two, break it up! If you wanna fight this out, take it to the security room, just don't get caught..." They both looked at one another and nodded as they ran out the door together. I shrugged, "That's Tyler for you."

"And Amanuma," Kurama smiled, "I'm glad he's okay."

"Yeah," I said walking over to where Hiei was resting, "He said that he only came here because he heard you were on a team, Kurama." I pushed Hiei out the window and peered down at him, "Have a nice fall, Jaganshi?"

He glared up at me, "I'll get you back for that, woman!"

I laughed, "Yeah, I know you will." Instantly I felt the same feeling I had felt earlier during the tournament. My eyes left Hiei and went to the forest that was outside. I stared deep into it before realizing what I had felt earlier wasn't something I should of just laughed off, it was Mr. Carewallen and other demon entities I recognized all too well, all of which were from his club. I figured the other demons were that of Team Mekyotai, Kyoni's team. I turned to my friends in the room, "I have to take off again, sorry..."

I jumped out of the window and over Hiei who was just standing up. I sped off deep into the forest, knowing that Team Mekyotai was there for the Dark Tournament, and hoping they were already disqualified. When I arrived at a safe distance where they couldn't sense me, I opened my Jagan eye and peered further into the forest, eventually seeing Mr. Carewallen with Kyoni and Taichi.

"...you can make her do it then?" Mr. Carewallen asked.

Taichi nodded, "My Mind Manipulation can make anyone who is an A-Class demon or below do what I want them to. If she even tries to resist she'll just be pulled further into my control."

"Good, and Kyoni, you have made sure that she doesn't know we're going to be in the semi-finals?"

"Yes, sir," Kyoni replied, "The way everything is going, if they win their semi-finals bout, as we are going to, we will meet them in the finals."

"Very good," Mr. Carewallen grinned widely, "Let's get back to the arena to see how the team is doing."

"They've probably already won," Taichi laughed as they started to walk towards me. I closed my eye instantly and ran back towards the hotel.

I spotted Hiei in the trees in front of me. As I raced past him I grabbed his hand, "Come on!"

"What are you doing!"

"Running!"

"Why?" he replied, pulling free from me.

I stopped and looked at him, "Please, Hiei, keep going. There's a team of participants in the Dark Tournament back there and I don't want you to meet up with them."

"You know who they are, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, now let's go!" He nodded and we took off, eventually ending up back at the hotel. We both jumped up and into the still open window. Everyone looked at us weirdly.

"What's going on?" Yukina asked us.

I closed the window and peered down towards the forest, "Nothing..."

"You're a horrible lier," Touya replied from where he stood across the room.

"Not usually," Tiffany grinned, "Usually she can out lie anyone."

"Thanks," I snorted sarcastically, "I feel so loved." I yawned and walked over to the door to Tiffany, Botan, Yukina, and my room, "I'm going to get some sleep before dinner. Oh yeah, by the way, I told Amanuma he could have your bed, Hiei. I figured you prefer the couch to the room anyway."

Hiei nodded, "Fine with me."

I smiled and opened the door, leaving everyone behind. I closed the door and walked over to my bed, falling down onto it. I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, _"Only two more teams to defeat and we'll win the Dark Tournament... I sure hope we're not getting in over our heads..."_ In the other room, Hiei heard me and smiled as he sat down in the chair Tyler had abandoned before we had run off into the forest.

I awoke later that night to find a plate of food sitting on the small table next to my bed. I sat up and grabbed it, noticing it was still warm. I ate the food quickly and then put the plate back, instantly passing back out.

Keishou walked into the room and took the plate. He smiled at me, "Get all the sleep you want, Princess, because after we win the Dark Tournament, you're going to help me regain what is truly mine." With that he closed my window, which I had left open, and left the room, returning to dinner.

Touya, who had been sitting right above my window the whole time, jumped down from where his spot, "I bet he didn't even realize I was there... I'd better let Hiei know what he said, since I promised I'd keep a watch for anything suspicious." He walked into the hotel and into the buffet room. Touya spotted Hiei at the table with everyone else and walked up behind him, "Hiei, I need to talk to you."

Hiei looked up at him and nodded, leaving his spot. They left the buffet hall and headed back towards our room. "Keishou left during dinner with a plate, he took it up to Stephanie most likely..." Hiei trailed off as he spotted Keishou heading their way. They passed him in silence and got into the elevator.

"Yeah, he did, and she finished it too. That's besides the point, I was on the roof above her room because her window was open, so I was making sure nobody tried anything, and I heard Keishou say something really peculiar," Touya told him as they arrived on our floor. They left the elevator and went into our room right down the hall.

"What did he say?" Hiei asked once they were inside.

"'Get all the sleep you want, Princess, because after we win the Dark Tournament, you're going to help me regain what is truly mine,'" Touya replied, "But that's all. I have no idea what he was talking about, but it can't be good."

"When it comes to Keishou, nothing is good," Hiei growled as he sat down on one of the couches, "I'm going to stay here and watch over her, you can go back downstairs and enjoy dinner."

"Alright, I'll see you later, Hiei," Touya nodded, leaving the fire youkai alone.

Hiei looked over at the door that lead to my room, _"What in the hell is Keishou up to? I know he was at Iroaku's castle when we were there, but what was he doing there? He's hiding something from us all, and I don't like it..."_ He stood up and walked into my room, closing the door behind him. He went and sat down on Botan's bed, which was next to mine, _"What does he want with her?"_

I rolled over, still asleep, "Hiei...watch out."

"What?" he asked as he noticed a demon presence other than ours in the room. He jumped out of the way as club crashed into Botan's bed. He looked around, but the demon was no where to be seen, "Where in the hell did it go!"

"...behind you..." I whispered.

He turned around and saw the club heading straight for his head. He unsheathed his sword and sliced the air near the club. A demon appeared, howling as the club fell to the ground, the demon's hand still clutching it. Hiei growled and stabbed the demon through the chest. The demon howled again as he and his hand disappeared into thin air, leaving the club behind. Hiei looked over at me, "She's still asleep...how did she know what was going on?"

Early the next morning I woke up and noticed a large club at the end of my bed on the floor, "Where did that come from?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hiei leaning against the wall behind Botan's bed. I turned and smiled, "He must have been watching me all night. He deserves to rest..." I laid back down and went back to sleep instantly.

Later that day, around noon, I awoke to hear Kurama and Hiei in the other room talking. I stood up and walked to the door and listened to them.

"...that club, where'd you say it came from?" Kurama asked.

"A demon appeared in the room last night and tried to bash my head in with it. If it weren't for Stephanie, I would have had my skull cracked open."

"But I thought you said she slept through it?"

Hiei sighed, "That's what confuses me, she did, but she knew what was going on. I think Keishou put something in the dinner he brought up for her last night. I think that demon was supposed to kill her, but I was there so it came after me."

__

"Why would Keishou do something like that...?" I thought to myself, _"Although that food did taste a little weird..."_ I opened the door and walked out, "Good morning! Where is everyone?"

"Around somewhere," Kurama replied, "Knowing them they're out causing trouble."

I smiled, "Thanks. I'm going to go get something to eat, I'm starving." I left the two of them in the room and headed to the elevator. I got in and as the doors were closing I heard a girl hell.

"Hold the elevator, please!" I put my hand in and the doors opened back up. She got in and smiled, "Thank you so much, I thought I was going to have to take the stairs."

I nodded, "No problem." I pushed the button to the main floor and the doors closed. I turned to her, "So, you a tournament viewer?"

"No, I'm actually on a team. My name's Rekenre, and I'm on Team Phitoran. We're fighting later in the tournament today to see if we're going to make it to the semi-finals tomorrow."

"Cool, well good luck. My team already made it to the semi-finals yesterday."

"Hey, I recognize you, you're the leader of Team Kouken Gurentai!"

I laughed and scratched my head, "Yeah, I'm surprised you knew that."

"Of course, I've seen all your matches. Your team is really amazing!" she grinned as the elevator doors opened and we walked out, "Anyway, maybe I'll see you in the finals!"

"I'll be looking forward to it!" I replied as we went out seperate ways. I walked into the buffet room to see demons and apparitions all sitting at the many tables. I went and made a sandwich and grabbed some fruits. I looked around and saw Ogre sitting at a table so I went and sat down across from him, "Hey, George."

He looked up from his plate, "Hello, Stephanie, what are you doing here?"

"Eating," I replied taking a bite of food, "Shoo, where shis Koenshma?"

"What?"

I swallowed and took a drink of my juice, "Sorry, where's Koenma?"

"Watching a team that is making him very angry. They're slaughtering their opponents without thought. Their name is Team Mekyotai."

"WHAT!" I shouted. Everyone in the room got quiet and looked at me. I slid down in my chair, "What did you say?"

Ogre looked at me weirdly, "No, wait, it was Team Metarino." I fell out of my seat. He stood up and looked at me on the floor, "Are you alright?"

"Grr..." I growled standing up and grabbing my plate and juice, "Next time make sure you say the right team!" I stormed off, leaving him confused.

"What was that about...?"

I walked outside and sighed, "That was not cool..." I looked around and saw a girl with wings on her back walk around a corner. I followed her because I had nothing else to do and for the fact that she intrigued me.

When I turned the corner she was standing there looking at me, "What do you want with me?" I lost myself in her eyes, she was so familiar to me. "I see... Come..." She turned and walked into the forest with me following in close pursuit. Eventually we came out on a small cliff, below of which there was a sea.

"What are we doing here?"

"You and I are not different from one another, Stephanie."

"Wha? How do you know my name?" I asked, looking at her.

She smiled slightly, "You randomly break out into formal speech, do you not?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I do, but how would you know something like that?"

"Because I am the reason for it. My name is Izanami, and I am the reason you have Elemental Youkai blood inside of you. I was once the Princess of the Ancient Elemental Demons who once ruled East Makai."

"So why do I have your bloodline in me?"

"I gave up my blood after falling in love with a human," she sighed, "I couldn't be with him unless I was human, and so I made the ultimate sacrifice. I want you to know, dear Stephanie, that I never wished any of this upon you, although I knew a child of your time would be born with my powers. If you ever need my help just say my name and I will come to your aide. Also, be careful, there are those out there who would use our blood to hurt and destroy all that you hold dear to your heart."

"I will, and thank you. I'm happy that you told me, and I know there are demons and humans who would gladly use my powers. We are the most powerful of all demons, having power over all the elements."

"Exactly," she replied, "I must go now. Once again, please be careful."

I nodded, "You can count on me!"

"I know I can," Izanami smiled brightly, "Good luck in the Dark Tournament!"

"Yeah!" I beamed as she disappeared. I turned back towards the sea and breathed deeply. I exhaled with a sigh, "This day is turning out to be more and more interesting by the minute..."

"Stephanie!" I looked up into the sky and saw Jin and Kamikaze fly down towards me. They hovered in front of me, "What is our leader doin' all the way out here? Donchu got better things to do?"

I shook my head, "Nope, it's just a day of rest and relaxation for me!"

"Do you want to go flyin' with us? It'll give you somethin' to do until dinner."

"Sure, sounds like fun," I agreed as I focused my spirit energy into my back. My wings burst forth for the first time in awhile. I rose up into the air and took off past the two of them, "Just try and keep up, you guys!"

"You can't get away from me that easily, Spirit Detective!" he laughed as he and Kamikaze went zooming past me. They slowed down as I glided down to the water and put my hand in it as I flew along the surface.

__

"It's so peaceful here... I guess Izanami really had a hard time making her decision over this beautiful world and her family or the guy she loved... I am glad she chose to give up her powers, though, because I wouldn't be who I am today without these powers...and I wouldn't have such wonderful friends."

Hiei and Kurama looked out over the water at me, Jin, and Kamikaze. "She is really something, isn't she?"

"What?" Hiei asked looking Kurama.

Kurama smiled, "She makes friends with humans and demons alike so easily. Not many can do such a thing. Yusuke is a good example of someone who takes awhile to get to like."

Hiei smirked, "I guess so. All I know is that she has definitely changed since I first met her at Iroaku's castle."

Tyler walked up with Amanuma, "I can support that comment. Before she became a Spirit Detective she was always with us, working, at school, or fighting with thugs. Now she's so much happier, of which I'm really glad for her."

"Me too," Tiffany smiled brightly as she, Rinku, and Touya appeared, "I've never seen her as happy as she is now."

Botan walked up beside them with Yukina, Puu, and Goukaryuu, "Well, she does have a dark past like most people we know. Growing up as an orphan took a toll on her heart, and it wasn't until the Toguro Brothers killed her that she realized there was better things she could be doing with her life besides running for the Black Market."

"I'm glad she took the job," Yukina nodded, "I really like her. She's sweethearted and cares for everyone."

I looked over at the growing group of our team on the cliff. I flew over to Puu and Gouka, "Come on, you two!" The two of them flew off the cliff and over to Kamikaze. I flew above Tiffany, "Give me your hands!"

She raised her hands and took mine, holding on tightly. I flew upwards and over the water with her hanging below. Tiffany looked up at me, "Drop me!"

"Alright!" I replied releasing her. She dropped and flipped, diving into the sea. Tiffany surfaced and I flew down and grabbed her hands again, taking her back up into the sky with me, "Wanna do it again!" She nodded and I let her fall once again into the cold waters. I flew over behind Rinku and shoved him over the edge. I laughed as he screamed all the way to the water.

Jin flew over next to me and our friends who were still on the cliff, "Okay, which one of you is next?"

"Yeah, come on, you chickens," I grinned widely, "It's just water."

Tyler walked backwards and than ran right at us, jumping down into the sea. Amanuma followed him in and Jin laughed, "Looks like we don't have to worry about those two, they're crazy enough."

"Yup!" Tyler yelled back up to him.

Botan grinned, "Well, why not? It'll be fun to just relax! Come on Yukina!"

"Um...are you sure, Botan?" Yukina asked her.

"If you want out just let Jin or me know," I smiled, giving her a thumbs up, "We'll get you out and back on the cliff."

She nodded as Botan summoned her oar. They both climbed on it and went out over the water. Jin and I turned to see them plunge into the cold sea. Botan looked at Yukina, "You ready?" Yukina nodded as Botan's oar disappeared and they both fell into the water, laughing.

I turned back to Touya, Kurama, and Hiei, "Well, you guys going in voluntarily, or do I have to throw you guys in?"

"You wouldn't dare..." Hiei trailed off.

I grinned as I disappeared. I reappeared behind him, "I pushed you out of a window, Hiei, I don't think pushing you off a cliff is going to be any harder!"

I shoved him forward and he turned around, grabbing my arm, "If I'm going in, then so are you!"

"What! Hiei!" I yelled as we fell towards the water. I banished my wings right as we hit the ocean. I surfaced and glared at Hiei, "That was cheap!"

"Hey, I told you I'd get you back for pushing me out that window!" he retorted.

I started laughing as I looked up and saw Jin behind Touya and Kurama, "Hey, guys, watch out behind you!"

They turned right as Jin thrust his hands forward, sending them both over the edge as well. The two of them splashed into the water and I laughed even harder. Jin grinned widely, "Look out below!" He flew straight down into the water, resurfacing by Touya, "That felt pretty good, now didn't it?"

"Shut up, Jin," Touya replied.

I swam over to Tiffany and jumped on her back, sending us both under the water. When we came back up she turned and grabbed my head, dunking me under. I pushed her away and swam away from the cliff and everyone. When I surfaced I put my hands on the sea and closed my eyes. Everyone turned towards me when they felt the sea rumble. Out of the water appeared a large ball of water with me on top of it. I grinned as I brought my wings back out and spun around, drying myself off. I then flicked my hand and sent the ball of water crashing down on my friends. When they all resurfaced, Touya created an ice platform so everyone could climb onto it. I flew down on it and dispersed my wings once again.

I walked over to the edge and used my own ice powers to create a slide, "Now this is going to be fun!" I climbed up the ladder and slid down the giant slide into the water. I resurfaced with a huge grin, "That was great!" Tiffany was the next to get on the slide. She slid down and splashed into the water next to me.

"Let's stay here all day!" she exclaimed happily.

"You bet!"

When the sun started to set, Hiei and I melted the slide and platform away and then Jin and I returned everyone to the cliff. We then headed back to the hotel, none of us taking the time to use our powers to dry ourselves off. Our group walked to the door by the bath house and hot spring area of the hotel. I looked back at everyone, "Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go and take a nice warm bath..."

"Us too," everyone else replied as we all headed inside.

"Hello, I'm Rechenia," a girl demon smiled as we walked up to the front desk, "It looks like you had a lot of fun today. How can we help you?"

"We're Team Kouken Gurentai and we'd like baths please," I told her.

She nodded, "Okay, will the girls please follow me, and you guys can follow Dentio."

"Can these little guys come with us?" Tiffany asked, referring to the spirit beasts.

"Sure," Rechenia told us as we left the guys to go with Dentio. Rechenia lead us into a large room full of towels and booths. She handed us all towels, "You can go remove your wet clothing in the booths." We did as told and she took our clothes from us, "I'll have these cleaned and dried for when you are done. Now, follow me."

We once again followed her and she led us to bathing room. She opened the door and revealed a large room that was very beautifully decorated with a large steaming bath in the center. We all walked inside and over to the bath. I turned to her, "It's perfect."

"Thank you," she replied, "If you would like to also enjoy our hot springs, let me know and I will see if we have one open for you after your bath." We nodded and she left the room, closing the door behind her. We all took off our towels and climbed into the bath. Gouka, Kamikaze, and Puu all dived in happily.

After about an hour we were all pretty much clean and I decided that I'd like to take up Rechenia on her offer. "I think I'm going to go back to the room," Yukina told us.

"I'm going to go get some food," Tiffany replied.

"Looks like you're on your own," Botan said to me.

"Alright," I nodded as we all wrapped our towels around us and left the room. We walked down the hall and eventually saw her just letting some demons into another bathing room. "Hello, girls, did you have a nice bath?"

"Yes, we did, thank you," Yukina nodded.

"I'm glad, would you like your clothes?"

"Yes, please," Botan requested.

I shook my head, "Actually, Rechenia, I'd like to take you up on the hot spring offer, if you have a spring that's open."

She smiled, "Of course. Girls, go down the hall and take a left, you'll find a room with a girl named Serene. She'll have your clothes. Stephanie, follow me." We left my friends and the spirit beasts as I followed her down a few long halls before she lead me into an outdoor walkway. We continued into another building and saw a bunch of more rooms. "This is our hot spring building, we enclosed it to ensure that no one from the outside could come in and ruin the springs."

"That was a good idea," I said as Rechenia opened a door.

"Here you go, I hope you enjoy yourself," she told me as we walked in.

I turned and smiled, "I will, thank you." She closed the door and left me alone. I got into the hot springs and the stress melted away from me as I leaned against a rock, "Now this is the life..." I closed my eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.


	12. Part 12

Part 12

I don't know how long I had been resting, but I was suddenly awakened by a loud crashing sound. I jumped up and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around me. I went over to the door and opened it, peering out into the hall. I saw a large demon a few doors down making his way towards me. I shut the door and looked around the room. There were no windows in the room, so I couldn't escape out one. I heard the demon outside my door and I ran behind a rock, ducking down just as the door opened.

"Hmm... I smell a girl..."

I closed my eyes, _"I could easily kick his ass, but I have no clothes! Someone help me!"_

Hiei perked up from where he was resting in the recreational area and grabbed his sword. Kurama looked over at him, "What's wrong, Hiei?"

"Stephanie needs help," he replied.

"Let's go," Kurama nodded as they headed out of recreational area.

Back in the room the demon had found me. I ran out of my hiding place just before he grabbed me in his large hand. He licked his lips, "Come here, pretty girl!"

"Yeah, right!" I spat back at him, "You must think I'm crazy or something!"

He laughed as he rushed at me and caught me by the waist before I could even blink. The demon slammed me up against the wall and I felt pain shoot through me. "Now that's better..." the demon smiled, moving his face towards mine.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. His grip tightened around me as he licked his lips again. I shivered from head to toe as I felt Kurama and Hiei enter the room.

"Where is she!" Hiei yelled at him.

The demon turned around, still holding onto me. I waived slightly, "Hi guys, a little help would be nice."

"Go ahead and try to save your little friend!" the demon taunted.

Kurama looked over at Hiei, "I'll take care of him, you just get her out of here." Hiei nodded as Kurama ran over, his whip in hand, "Rose Whip!" The whip sliced through the demon's arm and he dropped me onto the ground.

"Ow..."

Hiei appeared beside me and picked me up. He ran out of the room and didn't stop until we were in the outside walkway. He put me down, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, but this saving me stuff is really getting old."

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed, "Everyone keeps saving my life, and it's making me feel helpless."

"Hey, you're the one who called for help!"

"Oh, you heard that? Oops...heheheh..." I scratched my head as Rechenia appeared with guards.

"What happened, Stephanie?"

Kurama appeared beside us as well, "A demon began to terrorize your guests, but he has been taken care of. You can find him incapacitated in the hot spring room Stephanie was in."

"Thank you," Rechenia smiled, "Stephanie, would you like your clothes?"

I nodded, "That'd be nice."

The next day my team met up at the new arena where the semi-finals and finals matches were going to be held. Koenma and Ogre met us outside like they always did. "Good morning, team, I hope you got a lot of rest yesterday because if you win your semi-finals match, you will also be competing in the finals match which is also today."

"We're ready," I smiled, "Don't worry, Koenma, we're going to win this Dark Tournament."

"Good to hear," he nodded as we all headed inside. He, Ogre, Botan, Yukina, Amanuma, and the Spirit Beasts broke off from us and headed to their seats as my team continued to the check in.

"Hello, Team Kouken Gurentai," the ogre said to us, "Who will be your team for today's semi-final match?"

I looked around at everyone and those who wanted to fight stepped forward, and it surprised me when I saw Hiei was one of them. "Our team will consist of Hiei, the Fire Youkai; Keishou, the Elemental Youkai; Kurama, the Fox Youkai; Tyler, the Wolf Youkai; and Tiffany, the Cat Youkai." The ogre entered the information and we headed out onto the field.

"Welcome, Dark Tournament fans to the second half of the semi-finals! For those of you who don't know me I'm Trenia, the semi-finals and finals referee for this year's tournament! Earlier today we saw Team Mekyotai take down Team Phitoran to advance onto the finals, and now we'll see which one of these two teams will be meeting them there!" Our team and another walked out onto the field. "These two teams need no introductions, but just in case you've been asleep, Team Kouken Gurentai is the team of Prince Koenma of Reikai. They've fought long and hard to get where they are today and won't be giving up without fight! Their opponents are Team Vamotios, a team who was completely trained by their owner, Ruka, the self-defense expert! Will the teams please advance to the ring!"

I heard Hiei growl when he heard the name Ruka, _"What's wrong?"_

"She is going to die."

"Who?"

"Ruka."

"Why? What'd she do to you, Hiei?"

"She tried to control my powers once, but failed, and I see she wants revenge. Well, she isn't going to get it..." he replied as Jin, Touya, Rinku, and I stopped and the other five walked forward. They nodded and we jumped up into the stands as they continued onto the ring. Keishou got into the arena with a girl.

"Okay, as with the other rounds you are both entitled to pick rules to add to ours! All our rules say is that a team must win three out of five rounds to win!"

The girl smiled, "No ring outs."

"And I say we make things more interesting," Keishou grinned, "The team has to win three in a row to win, and a win won't count if the person beaten has already won against someone else."

"Alright, the rules are set, teams, pick your first fighters and let's get the second semi-finals rounds started!" Trenia exclaimed.

Keishou turned to the others on the field, "I'll take the first one, after that you guys can have at it." They nodded as the girl got off the stage and another took her place.

"Our first bout will consist of Keishou and Kiruka! Now fight!"

Neither team member moved from their place. They both just stared at one another until finally Kiruka made a move. She raised her hand into the air, "Borrowed Spirit!" A bright light shot out from her and surrounded Keishou. It then went back to her and absorbed into her body. She laughed, "Thanks for the spirit energy increase, Keishou."

Keishou shook his head. "No, I should be thanking you. Explosion of Energy..." he whispered as Kiruka started to radiate.

"Wha...? What's going on!" Kiruka exclaimed as fear spread across her face.

"You should know," Keishou smiled as a light exploded from her. When the light disappeared she was laying in the middle of the ring, her life force completely gone.

Jin's eyes grew wide, "What in the hell was that?"

"I wish I knew," I replied, as surprised as he was, "I've never seen such an attack before. He controlled his own spirit energy after she had stolen it from him."

Trenia counted Kiruka out and her body was removed from the arena floor as Keishou jumped down next to Kurama. "Who's next?"

"I am!" Tiffany exclaimed as she jumped onto the floor, "I haven't had any fun in awhile!" She cracked her knuckles as our team saw her ears begin to grow into a point. Another girl joined her on the stage as Trenia announced the next bout.

"Next up is Tiffany versus Noruka! Fight!"

Tiffany rushed forward at Noruka and hit her across the face, sending her flying out of the arena. She went after her, but Noruka was prepared for her attack and knocked her backwards with a hard punch to the stomach. Tiffany fell to one knee as Noruka laughed. A growl escaped Tiffany's throat as spirit energy exploded from her body. Her transformation completed and she stood up.

"Hmm...you're a youkai now, this might be fun... Puppet Strings!" Noruka exclaimed as she shot out strings of spirit energy, which pierced into Tiffany. Two went into her hands, two went into her feet, and one went into her head.

Jin's eyes grew wide, "She turned Tiffany into a puppet on strings!"

"Rinku, can she break free of the strings?"

He shook his head, "No one has ever gotten free from the Puppet Strings; once the castor has the strings within their target they are permanently their puppet until they are knocked unconscious or killed."

Noruka left the stage and grinned widely, "Use the Cat's Cradle Element Claw..."

"Ayatori Youso Tsume!" Tiffany yelled, strings wrapping around her hands, forming into paws. A barrier erected around her as she lashed forward, attacking it. The attack bounced off and sliced into her, sending her flying into the other side of the barrier. Tiffany slid to the ground and her paws disappeared. The barrier disappeared and she fell to the side, unconscious.

Trenia counted to ten and announced Noruka as the winner. Keishou jumped into the arena and grabbed her, removing her from the floor. He set her down on the ground and Yukina appeared next to her to heal her wounds. Kurama entered the arena, prepared to win.

"Alright, up is Noruka and Kurama, this battle will not count as a win for either party, but it can put a stop to Team Vamotios' start of a winning streak! Now let the blood bath begin!" Trenia announced as demons started to cheer. Kurama was pissed, I could tell, as could the rest of our team. He knew very well about the Puppet Strings attack and how no one can escape from it once it has been used on them.

"Kurama, you've got a death wish, don't you?" Noruka smiled brightly.

"I was thinking of asking you the same thing," Kurama replied pulling out a rose, "Feel special, this attack hasn't been used on anyone as of yet... Virus Needles!" He flicked the rose forward and the petals flew off of it. They flew at Noruka, rolling into needles. They hit in multiple places all over her body. Noruka just stood there for a few moments before falling to the floor. Everyone watched as the life drained from her eyes and she was counted out.

"Alright, the winning streak has stopped and now it's anyone's game! Will the next fighter please come into the arena!" Another girl jumped into the arena and walked over next to Kurama. Trenia grinned, "Alright, it's Haruka against Kurama, this battle can count as a victory for either team! Fight!"

Kurama was still in a bad mood and we all knew he wasn't going to let anyone defeat him. Huruka disappeared and flew down behind him, knocking him across the back of the head, sending him flying. Kurama stood up as smoke began to billow around him. My eyes grew wide, "What's happening?"

Botan looked over at me, "That's right, you've never seen him transform, have you?"

"No, but I knew he could, is he changing into Youko?"

She nodded, "By the looks of it. I hope he doesn't go too overboard."

The smoke completely covered the arena floor as an explosion came from within it. When the smoke began to disappear, Youko was standing in the middle of the ring. His golden eyes were piercing through Huruka. She didn't care what he was, she launched at him and her fist connected with his chin. He glared down at her and grabbed her, throwing her to the side, "You'll regret ever stepping foot in this ring..."

"Big talk for a pitiful demon!" Haruka retorted, rushing at him again. She, once again, connected with his face, but he was prepared with his own attack.

"Rose Cannon!" His rose grew and blasted a giant ball of thorns at her, throwing her backwards. This surprised everyone but our teammates since we knew that Youko could use the same attack as Kurama and have completely different results. Haruka began to scream in agony as the ball began to burrow into her chest. Seconds later it disappeared into her and she fell to the ground, dead. Trenia counted her out and her body was removed from the ring.

"Kouken Gurentai has won, putting them back in the lead to win! Will the next fighters enter the ring!"

Hiei jumped up next to Youko, "Go relax, if we let you stay in the arena any longer you'll end up killing all of us."

Youko glared down at Hiei and then he closed his eyes, transforming back into Kurama, "Thanks, Hiei."

A very young looking girl entered the arena. "Alright, next it's Teruka, the leader of Team Vamotios, against Hiei, let the fight continue!" Trenia announced.

Teruka began to pulsate with power, "Your team has taken down three of my best friends, I will not allow you to get away with that."

I looked at Touya, "Is that really the leader?"

"Yes, she is a very powerful foe that's not to be taken lightly. She may be young, but she's very dangerous."

"How so?"

"She can manipulate an opponent's mind into believing things are happening that are really not, causing them to believe it's reality, so when whatever she makes appear hurts her opponent, they think it's real, so they really believe they're injured. She then takes that fear and they really are injured by it...it's kind of complicated," Jin told me.

Spirit energy wave shot out of Teruka and rushed past everyone in the arena, "Time to die, Illusion Barrier!" Everyone of our team saw the illusion hit Hiei as his eyes grew wide.

"Jin, please tell me that she can't read people's minds too."

"No, but her illusions show the opponent's worst fear."

"That can't be good..." Hiei began to dodge attacks that no one could see so I opened my Jagan and forced myself into his mind. I saw what he saw and the illusion was him in his full demon form. The demon form of him released the kokuryuhaa and it headed straight towards Hiei, _"Hiei, it isn't real, it's an illusion!"_ His eyes grew wide as he removed his bandage and his Jagan flared open.

The illusion disappeared and he smiled, "That was a good trick, Teruka, but not good enough."

"I should have known you'd use your Jagan to destroy the illusion, too bad you weren't prepared for my own counter."

"What?" he said as I saw the kokuryuhaa reappear out of her body, "Dammit!" He dodged the attack as he released his own dragon, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" The dragon rushed at Teruka and incinerated her, causing the illusion to once again disappear.

"And Hiei is the winner!" Trenia announced after a quick ten count, "Kouken Gurentai has two wins and only one more is needed to move on to the finals! Saruka, please enter the ring!"

The last member of Team Vamotios did as requested and the fight started immediately. She flicked her hand, "Energy Lock!"

Hiei's dragon disappeared back to his arm and his Jagan closed. Instantly he knew what her power was, "You can lock away spirit energy...how pathetic."

Saruka laughed, "Yes, I can, too bad you can't use your dragon to defeat me, nor can you break out of it's lock like you did Ruka's."

"I don't need the dragon to defeat you!" he retorted rushing towards her. He unsheathed his sword and sliced through her.

Her eyes grew wide, "That was amazing..." She fell to the ground, dead. Trenia once again counted to ten and we were announced the winners of the semi-final round. Hiei turned his sights to Ruka who was slowly trying to leave the floor. He rushed after her and sliced through her as well. She also fell to the ground, dead.

I smiled, "Well, he said she was going to die..." Hiei's Jagan reopened and he replaced his headband to cover it.

Tiffany woke up and looked around, "What happened? Did we win?"

Yukina smiled, "Yeah, we won."

"Great!" Tiffany exclaimed jumping up, not even realizing that she had been injured. Yukina laughed as the team left the arena. The rest of us met them outside and congratulated them on their win.

Hiei looked over at me, _"Thank you."_

"Don't mention it, you'd have done the same for me." He nodded as we all headed back to the hotel. When we arrived back in our room Amanuma and Tyler once again disappeared, I figured to go fight it out in some more video games. I plopped down on one of the couches, "One more fight tomorrow and we'll be the winners of the tournament."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe how far we've come so far," Jin smiled. Everyone agreed and we went about the rest of the day doing whatever we wanted to do.

Early the next day Keishou and I awoke around the same time and woke up the rest of our actual team. We lead them to the arena where we would face off against the opposing team in less than five hours. Tiffany yawned, "Why did you get us all up?"

"Because, this team that we're fighting...I know who they are..." I trailed off.

"What?" Kurama questioned.

I sighed heavily, "They're the team from that club in the bad side of town, the demon club. You remember the one, right? Well, they wanted me on their team, but I refused because I was already on this one."

"Tell us anything you can about them," Tyler told me, "I plan on actually getting my hands dirty in this fight."

"Their name is Team Mekyotai. The owner is Mr. Carewallen, a member of the black market and the owner of the club. He's very smug and powerful when it comes to money. Their main team consists of the leader, Kyoni, who, like our own Hiei, rules over the powers of Makai Hellfire."

"How can he control Hellfire?" Hiei asked.

"I'm not sure, but he is very good at it. Next is Mewalan, whom is just one dangerous fighter who can pack some serious power behind his attacks, he relies on physical strength more than anything. After him is Taichi who's capable of serious mind manipulation on demons upto the A-Class, then comes Dais who can transform into a werewolf type of creature that is unstoppable until he kills or is killed, and the last of their main team Yamako who controls dead souls that he uses to attack and defeat his opponents."

"Sounds like whoever's fighting this round has gotta lot of trouble on their hands," Jin said to us.

I nodded, "So, who's fighting, Tyler already said he wants to and I definitely am."

"I am," Hiei replied without missing a beat.

"Me," Tiffany added.

"And I will as well," Kurama concluded.

Koenma appeared next to us, "Stephanie, team, be cautious during your fight today. My father did some investigating on Team Mekyotai and it seems their powers have skyrocketed during their last few rounds. Today, I fear, they will be nearly invincible."

"Then we'll have to be too." We all looked at Tiffany. "What, I'm serious! We've come way too far to just fail now, besides, I don't like to lose."

"Neither do I," I grinned widely, "But I agree with Koenma, we have to be extremely careful."

"I was mostly referring to you, Stephanie."

"What? Why me!"

"You have a past with these demons which means that they know you and how you fight. I'm pretty sure they know about your demonic powers as well, because during all of our teams fights they were here watching," he explained, turning to leave, "Just watch your backs." We all nodded as he disappeared back to await the beginning of the finals.

I turned to my teammates, "I need to warm up, who wants to fight me?"

"Not me, I learned my lesson last time," Jin replied with a grin, "I don't need another Spirit Beast."

"Very funny, Jin," I laughed, "Come on, any of you brave enough to fight me?"

Keishou stepped forward, "I'm not fighting so I have extra energy to waste." I nodded as we both got into fighting stances and the rest of our team left the floor. "No major damage, we'll save that for later."

"Whatever you say, Keishou," I replied as my wings unfolded from my back and I summoned a light sword. His wings came from his back and he brought a dark sword out so we would have some sort of challenge. We smiled at one another as we launched forward. He swung at me and I twirled around, dodging the hit. I kicked him in the butt, literally, and he fell forward. I laughed as he came at me again. Our swords clashed together as spirit energy began to shoot out from between them.

"Get 'im, Stephanie!" Tyler yelled from the side of the arena.

My eyes flared as I turned the sword back into pure energy and grabbed ahold of his sword. The sword began to radiate as I broke it, causing it to disappear. I tackled Keishou and planted myself on him, using excess spirit energy to pin him down. Our wings disappeared and I grinned, "I win."

He laughed, "Okay, I give, you win. You sure have gotten better."

"That was nothing, I was just playing around."

__

"So was I, Princess..."

I stood up and helped him up. I turned to the rest of our team, "Breakfast should be being served about now, so let's go get something to eat." We all returned to the hotel to find Botan, Yukina, Amanuma, and the Spirit Beasts just arriving downstairs.

"Where did you all disappear to?" Yukina asked sitting down next to me at the table our team had claimed.

"We went to talk about the finals, the team is made up of some former acquaintances of mine."

"Oh, Team Mekyotai, right? The ones from the club we performed at together," Botan said sitting down across from us.

"Yeah, that's the one," I replied.

After breakfast we went back to the room to await the finals. Finally about three hours later it was time to head to the arena. When we arrived Koenma and Ogre met us as usual, although no one said a thing. We walked in and broke off into our groups. When we arrived at the check-in I told them who was participating and we continued onto the arena.

"Welcome, tournament fans, to the Dark Tournament Finals!" Trenia announced happily, "This is the day we've all been waiting for as the two strongest and fiercest teams are here to battle it out to gain the right to be called the Dark Tournament Champions! Our first team is Team Mekyotai, a ruthless team we have seen beat every single opposing team without a single loss! Everyone you will see fighting today, though, have not fought as of yet. The rookies were the ones who got them here! The other team is Team Kouken Gurentai who have made huge names for themselves just making it here to the finals!"

Both teams walked out onto the field and we stopped. We nodded and Touya, Keishou, Rinku, and Jin jumped up into the stands. We continued on and I got into the arena with Kyoni. "Good to see you again, Stephanie."

"You, too," I smiled.

"Our committee has left the rules of the finals completely upto you leaders, so pick your rules."

Kyoni grinned, "No giving up and no ring outs."

"No holding back and the first team to defeat all five opposing team members will be the winner."

"The rules have been set, now let the battle begin!" Trenia announced. Kyoni and I both left the stage as Dais entered the ring.

"I want to fight you, wolf boy."

Tyler laughed, entering the ring, "Your funeral."

"FIGHT!"


	13. Part 13

Part 13

Tyler's transformation commenced immediately before everyone's eyes, only taking a few minutes to complete. "My turn," Dais replied, "Wolfblood Mix!" He howled as his body began to mutate into the werewolf creature I had told everyone about. As soon as he was changed Dais lashed out at Tyler who dodged every attack with ease.

Dais growled loudly, "Come on and fight me, chicken!"

Tyler stopped jumping around and nodded, "Alright, but like I said, your funeral." He forged his twin spirit blade and rushed at Dais. Dais swatted Tyler away and was given a death glare from he wolf demon. Out of no where a blast of energy blasted straight at Tyler. "Spirit Explosion!" His sword exploded and nullified the energy, "This is getting on my nerves, Zenshinfuzui Kiba!"

Dais froze in his place as Tyler walked over to him. "I'll kill you, wolf pup!"

Tyler laughed, "You aren't going to be doing anything of the sort!"

My eyes grew wide as I noticed Dais was just playing around with Tyler, "Move you idiot!"

Tyler looked back at me and was smashed across the back by Dais. He stood up, "How in the hell did you do that? How are you immune to my Total Paralysis Fang?"

"I'm a wolf, aren't I?" Dais laughed as he launched at Tyler once again. Tyler forged another twin spirit blade, knowing it was the only way he could kill Dais.

"Tyler, he's a werewolf, think moron!"

His eyes lit up, "Duh! Futago Tamashii Yaiba transform to Gin Tamashii Yaiba!" A bright light shot out from the twin spirit blade and began to pulsate as the sword changed forms into a pure silver spirit blade. Muteki's clan of wolves were not like werewolves, they were not allergic to silver. They learned to harness the power of silver so they could fight off the werewolves who tried to take over their part of Makai many times. Tyler shot his arm forward and Dais ran right into the blade. It pierced through his stomach and Tyler released the hilt, smiling. He jumped away from Dais, "Silver Spirit Explosion!"

The sword exploded and Dais with it. I ducked right before Dais' arm hit me in the head, "Watch where you're exploding that thing!"

"And that's it for the first battle, Dais has been totally annihilated, so Tyler is the winner! Now can we get some clean up here?" Trenia asked as cleaners came to clean up the mess of body parts that were scattered all over the arena floor and grass. When they were done, Yamako entered the arena with Tyler. "Next is Tyler against Yamako, now fight!"

"This is going to be your last fight," Yamako laughed evilly, "Souls' Revenge!" The whole arena was shrouded in darkness as souls began to appear from all over the place. Some of them I recognized as fighter's our team had killed earlier in the tournament, but I didn't see any of the girls from the first bout except for Marianu.

Tyler didn't move from his place on the floor because he knew one wrong move and he'd become dessert, "What in the hell am I supposed to do? If I move I'm toast, but if I stay here I'm a target."

"You can't escape my souls, they will find you no matter where you run! Now go, destroy him!" Yamako exclaimed as the souls all rushed at Tyler. He jumped up into the air and surrounded himself with a water barrier, which was stupid since the souls could go right through it. Marianu hit Tyler, sending him crashing down to the arena floor. Okado laughed as he picked Tyler up and smashed him into the floor multiple times. Eventually Okado left him unconscious on the stone floor and Yamako walked over to him.

I knew he was going to kill him so I did what I could only think of, I opened my big mouth, but I didn't even get a chance to say anything. Tiffany had beat me too it. "KILL HIM AND YOU'LL BE NEXT!"

He turned his attention away from Tyler and walked over to us. He knelt down, "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise," she snarled, for she was already transforming. I knew very well that she could see the souls more clearly than any of us when she was transformed.

I smiled, _"If anyone can beat him, it's her."_

"Fine, I'll spare his life, but I want to fight you next," Yamako told her, "Trenia, count him out, he's not getting up."

Trenia nodded and counted to ten, "Tyler is officially down and out, so Yamako is the winner! Will the next fighter enter the ring!" Tiffany and I jumped into the arena. I walked over and picked Tyler up, returning to the outside of the ring. I dumped him on the grass and Yukina came down instantly to heal his wounds. I returned my attention to the fight that was about to start. "Tiffany versus Yamako, fight!"

__

"Semai Wan, the Cat's Cradle Element Claw cannot defeat his souls, I need something that can! Give me the power to defeat him!" Tiffany pleaded.

A light appeared as another soul arrived and it was a young neko girl. She walked over to Tiffany and smiled, _"I'll do all that I can."_ She walked into Tiffany and Tiffany's eyes turned white. She held up her hand and a ceremonial bow used to drive off evil appeared.

"Isn't that a hamayumi?" Kurama asked.

"Sure is," I replied, none of us having seen the soul of the girl, just the actual light.

Tiffany took ahold of the bow and pulled the string back. Dark rays shot from the sky and began to form an arrow in the bow. Suddenly the rays stopped and she pulled the arrow back a little further. "Ankoku-no-Tsuki Tamasii Hakaiya!" Tiffany screamed, releasing the arrow.

My jaw dropped, "Did she just use what I think she did!"

"That's the Dark Moon Soul Destruction Arrow!" Yukina exclaimed as the arrow broke into hundreds, shooting into each soul that Yamako had summoned from the afterlife. Tiffany pulled the string back once again and another arrow appeared.

She aimed it right at Yamako, "Say hello to your friends in Meikai!" Tiffany released that arrow and it shot straight into Yamako's heart. The dark rays overtook his body as he was destroyed from the inside out. When the rays disappeared all that remained of Yamako was the pendant he wore around his neck that allowed him to control the souls. The bow disappeared and Tiffany's eyes returned to their normal color.

Trenia walked over and held her hand up, "Tiffany is the winner against Yamako, giving Kouken Gurentai a score of two to one!"

Tiffany left the stage and sat down next to Yukina, "Someone else can go, I'm tired."

"I'm not surprised, that attack took a lot of spirit energy to pull off, especially since you pulled it off without any mistakes," Yukina told her.

Kurama transformed into Youko and took the stage, "This seems to be a popular time for transformations, so I'll fight again."

Mewalan entered the arena, "This one's mine..."

"Alright, now it's Youko against Mewalan, let the bloodshed continue!" Trenia announced happily.

"Rock Punches!" Mewalan exclaimed loudly as he smashed his fists into Youko's body over and over. Youko flew out of the ring and landed hard on his back.

He stood up, "You'll regret that..." Mewalan rushed out of the ring and smashed into Youko, sending him into the arena wall. Youko's eyes locked onto Mewalan, "Death Ray!" A ray of spirit energy flew out of Youko and enveloped the surprised Mewalan. He shot backwards at least twenty feet before crashing into the ground. Youko fell to the arena floor and walked over to Mewalan who was bleeding badly all over the grass.

Mewalan smirked, "I deserve no pity from you or anyone on your team. I know what my team's doing is wrong, but Kyoni is my best friend...I'd never let him do it alone... Do you understand?"

I walked over to the both of them and put my hand on Youko before he could finish the job, "Don't, Youko, your fight is over." I released him and knelt down beside Mewalan. I moved his bangs out of his eyes and smiled, "Hey, old friend, I warned you guys about Team Kouken Gurentai, we're ruthless."

He laughed, "Yeah, but they've got a good leader with her head on right."

"Shh...you shouldn't talk," I smiled, "Let me tell you something, you are a human of demon descent, like the rest of your team is. So, because of that, you will go to Reikai. When you get there I promise that I will have Koenma take good care of you. You didn't deserve this, any of this. Kyoni began down the wrong path years ago, even when I was still around. I trusted him and he broke that trust, and he broke yours; but because he meant so much to you, you stayed by his side, and it brought your death."

"Thank you, Stephanie, you don't know how much this means to me."

"I told you to be quiet, moron," I replied as I placed my hand over his eyes, "Sleep, old friend, and may happiness await you in the other world." He placed his hand on my own and smiled as I felt his life energy disappear. His hand fell off of mine and I stood up and turned to Trenia, "He's dead."

She smiled and nodded, "That does it for the third round of the Dark Tournament! Youko Kurama is the winner against Mewalan! Two more team members remain on Team Mekyotai; can they win against the seemingly unstoppable Team Kouken Gurentai? The tides may yet turn!" Youko changed back into the regular Kurama and he walked back over to our team with me.

I looked at everyone, including Tyler who had recently regained consciousness during Kurama's fight, "I'm going next, any objections?"

"No," Hiei told me, _"Just be careful, Stephanie, I think they were saving the strongest for last."_

"And we did too," I replied, jumping into the arena as Taichi joined me.

"The fourth round of the finals will be Taichi against Stephanie! Fight!"

We both stared at one another with hatred and the lust to kill in our eyes. I was pissed because of what Kyoni had created of a team, manipulating them into doing in his dirty work, and Taichi wanted revenge for my team killing his team mates. Finally I grinned and ran at him. I jumped and roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head. He flew across the arena, landing on his feet. He came back at me, swinging for my face and landing a hard hit to my cheek. I stumbled back a few feet as Taichi moved in and uppercut my chin, sending me flying on my back. He came at me and as soon as he was in range I kicked up and sent him soaring over me. I jumped up and drop-kicked him into the floor.

Taichi stood up, laughing, "We haven't done this in years, I sure miss it."

I grinned as I popped my neck, "Yeah, I forgot how much of a workout fighting you was. It's not as bad as you and Kyoni fighting me at the same time, though, that brings back good memories...probably because you both lost just about every time."

"Whatever, you just happened to have better luck than us," he replied, "But now, I'm afraid, I have to take this battle into my own hands."

"Do you really believe you'll defeat me?"

"Defeating you is not my job...controlling you is. Mind Manipulation!" he yelled as his eyes grew wide. I lost myself in them before realizing I was no longer in the arena. I had no idea where he had taken me, only that Taichi was in my mind and it was doubtful I was going to be able to break out of it without hurting myself as well.

"Can she break free?" Ogre asked Koenma.

Koenma sighed, "Taichi's Mind Manipulation can control upto A-Class demons, it is unlikely she will regain control."

In the stands Jin was getting ancy, "What is goin' on? She said that he can control A-Class demons'n lower, so is she stuck in his control?"

Touya shrugged, "I don't know what her class is, but I'm pretty sure it's no higher than a low or mid B."

"So she's going to remain in his control..." Rinku trailed off, concerned.

"Most likely," Botan replied.

Back on the arena floor Taichi and I hadn't moved since he used his Mind Manipulation attack. _"You shall destroy the Kakai Barrier...the barrier which separates Makai and Ningenkai...the demon and human worlds..."_ a voice echoed in my head.

__

"Kakai Barrier? Wait...I remember overhearing Koenma mention that it was what kept powerful demons from slipping into the Human World from Makai. If I destroy that barrier, everyone I know will be destroyed..." I said to myself as images of Yusuke and the others flew through my head, _"I won't be used as a tool of war! ELEMENTAL BLOOD FUSION!"_

Spirit energy burst from my tired body as Taichi looked on in awe, "You broke free! How is that possible! Nobody has that kind of power here!"

My eyes glowed red as I released a hellish onslaught upon Taichi. With every blow I made to his body, my own burned even more. I was out for blood, and lots of it. "Nobody tells me what to do...nobody!" I screamed as I blasted Taichi with a discharge of hellfire, incinerating him instantly.

The four team mates of mine who were standing outside of the arena all got a look of surprise on their faces when I stopped after killing Taichi. I glared over at Kyoni, who was watching me closely from the side of the arena. He smiled as Trenia announced me as the winner of the bout.

Kyoni stepped onto the stage, "You seem to be looking for blood, Stephanie. T-t-t, you should be ashamed of yourself, you're falling to pieces..."

"And you're going to be soon too," I growled at him.

"Temper, temper, well, let's go then. I hate to tell you this, though, I can't let you win. You see, if you win against me, your team wins the tournament, and, well, my team is looking forward to making our desires come true..." he trailed off with an evil smirk.

"Alright, it's Stephanie against Kyoni, now fight!" Trenia exclaimed.

Kyoni put his hand out in front of him and snapped his fingers, sending hellfire straight towards me. I dodged it only to be met with a knee to the stomach and an uppercut to my lower jaw. Dazed, I stumbled backwards a few steps and then locked my eyes on Kyoni once again. Again, he snapped his fingers, causing hellfire to shoot after me. When I dodged the fire I saw Kyoni coming up behind me and turned, sending my elbow into his cheek. He flew across the arena floor and landed hard near the edge where my team was standing.

"What's wrong, Kyoni, did I hurt your pretty face?"

He stood up and spit out blood, "You can't hurt me, you're just a frightened child!"

"I'm not a child!" I growled as I ran over and tackled him off the stage. When he landed on the grass he used his legs to knee me off of him. I landed on my feet and rushed back at him again. He dodged me and hit me across the back, sending me flying back onto the stage.

"Did I hurt you?" Kyoni jumped up next to me and walked over smiling.

I stood up and laughed, "Nice try, but no."

We instantly went back into fighting stances and then rushed head first at each other. Both of our fists flew right at one another, but we both blocked. I grinned and headbutted him with my head. This time we were both dazed as we stumbled backwards. I shook my head and ran over to him, kicking him in the chest. I landed on the ground and tripped him. A loud smack was heard around the arena when his back hit the concrete. I jumped on top of him and held his shirt.

"You aren't thinking of killing me like you did Taichi, are you?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, it's your fault Mewalan died! If you weren't such a self-obsessed asshole he'd still be alive!"

He closed his eyes with a smirk, "He fought to help our main objective come alive. Besides, what about Hiei and Jin? You killed them both in cold blood as well, did you not?"

"I lost control of my body, Kyoni!"

"That's where you're wrong, Stephanie!"

I jumped up and walked backwards, shaking my head, "No...no, you're wrong! I didn't mean to kill them! It was an accident!" My wings appeared and I flew up into the air away from him.

Kyoni stood up and stared up at me, "Of course it was..." I looked down at him only to see him snap his fingers. "Dragon of the Hellfire Flame!" I closed my eyes as the hellfire dragon, a weaker replica of the darkness dragon, shot towards me.

"Stephanie, what are you doing!" Tiffany yelled at me, "You can't lose!"

My eyes shot open as the fire dragon hit me and I plummeted towards the bleacher's cover. I landed on top of it and everyone looked up to see what was going to happen next. Within minutes the hellfire dragon disappeared and I was no where to be found. Trenia announced Kyoni as the winner as tears weld up in Tiffany's eyes. Rinku jumped down from the bleachers and joined the others on the field, taking my place, "Tiffany, it's okay..."

She buried her head in his chest, crying, "She's dead...I can't believe she's dead..."

Hiei took the stage, his eyes burning with hatred. "Alright, our next fighter against Kyoni is Hiei! Fight!" Trenia announced.

"You will die for what you did to her!" Hiei growled, removing his cloak, "And I will make sure you suffer much more..."

"If your leader could not beat me, what makes you think you can?" Kyoni replied with a smug look.

"Because, you're not the only one who can use the hellfire," Hiei said taking off his headband, revealing the Jagan. Before everyone's eyes the dragon tattoo upon his arm began to pulsate and come alive, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame, come forth!"

The dragon burst forth from Hiei's arm and began to circle around him. Goukaryuu flew down to the arena and entered the Kokuryuhaa's body, instantly becoming part of him. The Kokuryuhaa solidified and attacked Kyoni, sending a giant burst of dark hellfire straight at him. Kyoni jumped up and dodged the attack, only to be met by Hiei and his sword.

Kyoni's eyes grew wide as Hiei thrust his sword through Kyoni's chest, piercing the demon's heart. Kyoni fell to the ground, his life force draining rapidly. Hiei landed beside him and glared down at him, "You didn't even deserve to touch my sword."

"I still defeated Stephanie...that's all that I wanted to do... Mewalan, I'll see you soon..." he trailed off as his life force finally disappeared. Hiei pulled his sword from Kyoni's chest and wiped it with his headband, cleaning it off. He returned it back to his sheath.

"And the winner is--"

"Ahhh!" Everyone turned to see Mr. Carewallen running out of the arena entrance and onto the field. "Someone help me! There's a ghost after me!"

My team watched as white fire appeared from the entrance as well, following the freaking out human. _"It's the Tora Hino Shiro..."_ Keishou thought to himself.

"HELP MEEEE!" The white fire began to take the form of the Tora Hino Shiro as it continued towards Mr. Carewallen. It stopped when he tripped and fell to the ground. Everyone watched as from the flaming tiger appeared a shadowed figure. A bright flash erupted from the figure as a sword appeared. The figure ran over and shoved the white flaming sword through his chest, sending him to the Spirit World as well.

The sword disappeared as the figure turned to the Tora Hino Shiro, "Thanks for saving me, Tora-sama. I would have surely died if you wouldn't of acted as quickly as you did." The figure put their right arm out, "You may return back to where you belong..." The Tora Hino Shiro nodded and ran up the figure's arm and the shadow disappeared, revealing me.

"S-Stephanie...!" Tiffany exclaimed, running over to me, still crying. She tackled me and gave me a huge hug.

"Sheeze, kid, get off me! I wasn't gone that long!"

"I know, but I thought you were dead!"

I laughed as Keishou walked over and pried her off of me, "Welcome back."

"Thanks," I smiled as I turned to Trenia, "I think you have a victory to announce."

"Oh, yeah! Hiei defeated Kyoni, the last active member of Team Mekyotai, and giving their team a three to two standing! Team Kouken Gurentai is the winner of this year's Dark Tournament!" Trenia exclaimed.

The remaining team members and friends we had in the stands left their seats and ran out onto the field. Botan wrapped her arms around me, giving me a huge hug, "You did it!"

"Of course!" I grinned widely, squirming out of her grasp. I walked over to where Hiei stood, "Here." I took his headband and put my hand over it, draining the blood from it.

He took it back and put it back on, "Thank you."

"No, I should be thanking you for winning the tournament for us!" I beamed giving him a huge hug.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you, moron!" I released him when I saw a member of the Dark Tournament committee walk out onto the field.

"Please, follow me," he said to us.

We all nodded and followed him out of the stage area and through a bunch of halls and doorways. Finally we entered a room and I saw Koenma and Ogre standing there waiting for us. "Welcome, Team, I am very proud of everyone one of you. Stephanie, I do need to speak with you later as well..." I gulped as the guy who had led us to the room sat down with a few others.

"Team Kouken Gurentai, as you know, by winning the Dark Tournament, each of your fighters are entitled to a wish. Make it and it will be yours."

My team looked at one another, each wondering who was going to go first and what everyone else was going to ask for. Finally, Rinku stepped forward, "I want new yo-yos and tops!"

"I'll take an island," Jin requested.

Touya thought quietly for a moment and then smiled, "Actually, give us a big island, one where I wouldn't have to see his ugly face every day."

"Don't be making fun of me like that, I can kick your ass, you know," Jin spat at him.

"Yeah right..." Touya trailed off.

Kurama smiled, "I've been looking for some interesting books, maybe there are some here in Makai you could find for me."

Tiffany beamed, "I want money to help Kuwabara's cat shelter!"

"And I want money too," Tyler told them.

"I want a new sword," Hiei replied.

I looked at him, _"That can't be what your original wish was."_

"It isn't, but it's what I'll live with," he told me.

"I want to know if my parents are still alive," I said looking at Keishou, "Alright, it's your turn."

"I don't want anything," he replied, "What I want I'll get on my own."

"Alright," one of the committee nodded, "You may stay the night at the hotel and tomorrow we will give you your requests."

"Okay," I nodded as my team left the room. We headed back to the room at the hotel. Everyone went inside besides myself and Koenma. "We'll be there in a minute..." I told everyone and closed the door, "So, Koenma, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"You went berserk during the fight with Taichi, my father was not happy," he told me.

I sighed, "I knew that one was coming. Koenma, you don't know what he was trying to manipulate me into doing. He was trying to convince me to destroy the Kakai Barrier, and by what I know, it has only been threatened one other time by Sensui, one of your former Spirit Detectives. If I hadn't gone berserk, I would have destroyed the Kakai Barrier."

"Is that really what happened?"

"Yes, Koenma, I wouldn't lie about it. I don't want to die again, I have too much I want to do in my life, and I have family to take care of. Tiffany and Tyler would be lost without me around, you know?" I smiled putting my hand on the door, "Everyone inside of that room is my family, including Ogre, and you. When I was a kid, I was a thick-headed jerk with no friends who worked for the Black Market. Toguro killing me was probably the best thing to ever happen to me, because if I hadn't died, I would have never of met anyone here or have so many wonderful memories."

Koenma smiled, "Stephanie, my father may have been displeased with your berserk outbreak, but he did say he was proud of you for what you did. He knew that Mr. Carewallen has been trying to break the Kakai Barrier using underground means, if you know what I'm talking about." I nodded. "And he also wanted to say that he will not retract your contract, because you have made a name for yourself, and are becoming quite the Spirit Detective."

"Really? Thank you!" I beamed, hugging Koenma, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yeah, I do," he replied, "Now let's go inside and enjoy the rest of the day."

"Sounds like a plan," I said as we headed into the room.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. Yukina answered it and it was Shanie and Trenia. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked them.

"Yeah, will all of you please follow us?"

We all stood up and followed them out of the room and downstairs. They lead us to the banquet room where at least a hundred demons were waiting for us. "What's this for?" Koenma asked.

"It's our way of congratulating your team on their victory in the Dark Tournament," Shanie smiled.

"Well, then, let's not let it go to waste!" I replied running over to the buffet, my stomach growling all the way there. I sat down next to Hiei who had sat down on a couch. I held my plate in front of him, "Hungry? I got more than enough for me."

"Sure..." he nodded taking a piece of the food. I smiled and went to munching down on what I had. "Stephanie?"

I swallowed the food I had in my mouth, "Yeah, Hiei?"

"I really thought I'd broken my promise today..."

"What do you mean...? Oh, you mean about sacrificing yourself to allow us to go on, huh?"

"Yes," he concurred, "I thought you were dead."

"Everyone did," I sighed, "But that's okay, because I'm not, right? Besides, you should know by now, I'm like you, I'm too stubborn to die."

He looked at me, smiling slightly, "I guess you're right."


	14. Part 14

Part 14

About ten minutes later I stood up and got my whole team's attention, "Everyone, coming into this tournament I was still an arrogant teenager, but now I have grown and I have every single one of you to thank for that. Thank you all for standing by me in this battle, you don't know how much it really means to me. I hope that after tomorrow that trust and friendship we have all created won't go away because you all mean a lot to me."

"I'll second that toast!" Tyler beamed happily.

"This has definitely been some of the best days of my life," Tiffany smiled, "Before the tournament I was still a child, but now I'm stronger both in spirit and in heart."

"Yeah, but you're still my younger sister!" I grinned.

"Shut up!" she retorted at me. I picked up my dessert and chucked it at her. She ducked and it smashed into Jin's face. A smirk spread across Jin's face as he took his whole plate and threw it at me

"Yikes!" I ducked down behind the couch and the plate hit Hiei in the face. I stood up and looked at him, laughing, "Sorry about that!" He turned to me, grabbing my plate and smashing it in my face. "Hiei!"

A grin escaped him, "You look better that way."

I growled as I jumped over the couch and tackled him to the ground. Tiffany and Rinku jumped onto the table they were eating at, "Food fight!" I rolled off of Hiei and climbed underneath a nearby table, laughing once again. I made my way to the buffet and grabbed two pies off the table. I threw them at Tiffany and Rinku, hitting them both. I ducked as food came flying at me. I stood up and turned to see Amanuma standing there.

"Hi Amanuma..."

"Hello, Stephanie," he replied smashing a piece of cake into my face.

My jaw dropped to the ground, "That's it, this is war!" I unleashed my wings and grabbed the big bowl of punch. I flew up into the air and dumped it all over Amanuma and Kurama who was standing nearby. I swept back down and grabbed a basket of fruits and began to throw them randomly at my friends. Hiei, who had hidden himself from the food fight jumped up and grabbed me, pulling me down to the ground.

He pinned me to the ground, "Come and get her!"

"TRAITOR!" I growled as I saw all my friends appear with food in their hands, "Hey guys...how are you? Nice day, huh?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Botan grinned as they all threw the food at me. Hiei stood up and helped me up as well. Just to piss him off I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a huge hug. He shoved me away from him and looked down at his cloak.

"That's for pinning me to the ground!" I yelled as we heard the doors open. We all stopped at looked to see Shanie and Trenia standing there. We all looked at one another and bust up laughing at the sight of ourselves.

"Who's going to clean this mess?" Shanie asked me.

I scratched my head, "I guess us, huh?"

"You'd better believe it," Trenia laughed, "But you guys do look like you had fun."

"Oh yeah," Tiffany smirked, "Haven't had this much fun in a long time."

After that our whole group went to cleaning up which went by pretty quickly with the help of Jin who easily took care of the food everywhere. Keishou and I then went onto blast the whole room with a mist of water and then Botan, Rinku, Tiffany, and I had a race to see who could scrub down their portion of the room the fastest.

About three hours later we were all done and were going to go to the baths to get cleaned. Eventually we were all back in the room, exhausted from the food fight and the afterwards clean up. We all dispersed to our rooms and crashed in our beds.

The next day Koenma came in and awoke us all pretty early for the presentation of the gifts. Everyone was given what they asked for, Tiffany and Tyler got money, a lot of it too. They each received a check for 1,000,000 ¥ which was amazing and Kurama got a whole bag of books that were from all over Makai. When it came to Jin and Touya's island we were all transported to it. Upon arrival at the island the two of them were very happy for the island was at least thirty miles across in any direction.

"Does this please you?" one of the committee members asked.

"Does it please us?" Jin asked, "This is beyond my wildest dreams!"

Touya nodded, "It's perfect."

The committee members looked over at me, "We have found the information you requested. Your parents are still pretty much alive, but under very difficult circumstances."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you heard of soul spheres?"

I looked at them weirdly, "'Soul spheres'? What are those?"

Kurama looked over at me, "I can explain that. A human we know who has territorial powers can make rules and if you break the rules in his territory, your soul becomes his. You turn to stone and your soul comes from your body, turning into a sphere. If the sphere is destroyed, you cannot be revived."

My eyes grew wide as I looked back over at the committee, "This power, was it used on my parents?" They nodded. "How can I save them?"

"You have to find the one who has the spheres; it will most likely be the one who originally took the souls, meaning they will be very dangerous."

"Danger means nothing to me anymore, nothing can be as bad as what I've gone through this last week," I growled, turning to Koenma, "Can I take a vacation?"

"If you're going to go do something so reckless, let us gather more information for you at least," he told me.

"You'd do that for me?"

Koenma nodded, "After what you have done for this team and Reikai as its Spirit Detective, it would be my pleasure. As soon as we return I'll get to work on it myself."

"Thank you, Koenma. Oh, and can you please look after Mewalan for me? Make sure he's not treated badly for what he did, he's an old friend," I smiled, turning to my teammates, "Anyway, let's go home."

"Transportation is awaiting you at the docks," one of the members told us.

I laughed, "No, thanks, you've given us enough. I'd prefer to ride in style anyway." I walked over to Hiei, "Trust me?" He nodded and we placed our hands together as he removed his headband once again.

"Combine Black Dragons!" we exclaimed as our tattoos burst from our arms and forged together.

"Toro Hino Shiro, come forth as well!" I added as he came from my other arm. Everyone gathered on the two creatures except for Koenma and Ogre.

Koenma waived to us, "Again, congratulations." We nodded as we took off into the sky and the tiger ran along the ground below us. When we arrived at the barrier the barrier opened and we returned to Ningenkai.

"Go to Genkai's temple, everyone should be waiting there for us since they knew the finals were today!" The dragon and tiger roared as they headed for Genkai's. When we arrived we dismounted the dragon and tiger. The tiger trailed up my arm as Hiei and I put our hands together once more to seperate our dragons. We walked to the front of her temple and Yusuke came rushing outside with everyone behind him.

"You're back!" Kuwabara exclaimed happily.

I smiled, "Yeah, we're back."

"Hey, Amanuma, good to see you again," Yusuke said to him, "Anyway, you're all still alive, so that's a good thing."

"If it weren't for Yukina we'd be missing at least three of us..." I trailed off with a slight laugh.

Genkai walked up to me, "So, what happened, did you win or not?"

"What do you think, Grandma?" I beamed, "WE WON!"

Tiffany walked over to Kuwabara, "Hey, Kuwabara, when we got to request our gifts from the committee I asked for money and they gave me one million yen, and I want to give it to you for your shelter." She unfolded the check and gave it to him.

He looked over at me and I nodded, "That's exactly why she wanted it, besides, she won that money fairly in battle, so she can do what she wants with it. If I need cash I'll steal some of Tyler's."

"BACK OFF!" he growled at me.

"Oh, come on, I work my ass off so you can live," I scowled.

"So, you could have asked for money too!"

"I think my parents were a little more important than money, moron!"

"STOP CALLING ME A MORON!"

"FINE, IDIOT!"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

Keiko laughed, "It's good to have them back."

Later that night we were still at Genkai's and everyone decided it was time to bring Team Kouken Gurentai to a close. I stared up at the night's star filled sky and smiled, turning back to everyone, "This was fun, really, but I'm ready to go back to being Stephanie Jiano, the normal high school student."

Yusuke laughed, "Once you're a Spirit Detective, life is never normal."

"I can dream," I replied.

"We're going to go," Touya replied as he, Jin, and Kamikaze walked past me.

I nodded, "Thank you, all three of you, for helping us. We couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem," Jin grinned, "If you need us, we'll be on the island."

"Right," I replied as they sped off.

Keishou walked forward next. He gave me a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, "You've grown up a lot, I'm proud of you."

I blushed, "Thanks, Keishou. I'll never forget you."

"And I'll never forget you..." he replied leaving as well. After him Amanuma left to return home while Kurama and Botan returned to Reikai to fill out their reports for the files, Yukina and Rinku going back with them.

I walked over to Hiei, "Can I talk to you...alone?" He nodded and we went treetop to speak. "What are you going to do now that the tournament is over?"

He peered out into the sky, "I'm not really sure, I'm once again at a forked path and I don't know which way to take."

"Where do the paths lead?"

Hiei looked over at me and I saw a softness in his eyes that almost looked sad. I was surprised that he'd show such a thing to me, especially since he was always so uptight about his feelings and thoughts. "One leads to a path of darkness, one leads to a path of light."

"What's so hard about taking the path of light?"

"I've never taken it before..."

I looked away from him and upto the sky, "After all that we've gone through, I'm just glad to be alive. If it weren't for you, Kurama, and especially Yukina, I would be dead. Well, my Tora Hino Shiro helped too, but anyway, if you want, as repayment for your helping me multiple times, you're welcome to stay with me, Tyler, and Tiffany. They wouldn't care if you did, and I know I wouldn't mind it. I work a lot, and we all go to school, so you'd pretty much have the place to yourself...but, I'm not trying to force you into it. You do whatever you like, Flying Shadow."

After that silence fell about us for at least twenty minutes. I jumped when he cleared his throat. I looked over at him and he smiled slightly, "I'm taking the path I'm used to taking."

"Oh..." I replied staring down at the ground.

He jumped into a nearby tree and looked back at me, "I'm not saying I'm not going leave and never come back, you know. I will come visit you; I promise, Stephanie."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Okay, but you'd better keep that promise!"

"Of course, I'm not one to break a promise, especially to a friend," he replied as he took off into the darkness.

__

"Friend...?" I thought to myself as a smile crept once again across my lips. I jumped back down and was met by Tyler and Tiffany, "You guys ready to go home?" They both nodded so we turned to Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, and Genkai.

"Thank you for all your help these last months," we all bowed respectfully as Yusuke walked over and handed us all back our keys.

"Don't forget to visit us," he grinned, "Oh, and tell Gramps hello for me."

I smiled, "Of course." And with that said we left. When we eventually arrived back at the apartment we went inside and looked around. Everything was still the same it was a week earlier. I gave a slight wave to Tyler and Tiffany, "I'm going to bed, I'm tired."

"I am too," Tiffany said locking the front door, "My bed sounds so welcoming right now."

Tyler laughed, "Yeah, it does, those hotel beds were pretty uncomfortable." We stopped talking after that and went into our seperate rooms. I locked my door and went over to the glass sliding door. I unlocked it and smiled as I went and changed into pajamas. I crashed onto my bed and was out like a light minutes later.

The next morning I rolled out of bed and threw on my school uniform. I brushed out my hair and put it back into it's ponytail before heading out for breakfast. I poured a bowl of cereal and ate it down quickly before running out the door. I arrived at school and saw Okubo. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good, are you doing alright? Kuwabara told me you were really sick and that's why you missed so much school."

I scratched my head, "Yeah, I'm fine, fit as a fiddle. That stomach flu was a pain."

"But he said you had the measles."

"Uh...oh, yeah, the measles, I must have forgotten..." I laughed as I left and went inside. I went to my class and plopped down in my spot in the back of the class. Later during the day when Geometry came around, Mr. Najiru's class, I walked down a hallway bored out of my mind. Suddenly I heard the familiar annoying sound of his voice.

"JIANO!" I turned to see him coming down the hall. He was about ten feet away from me as the loud speaker came on.

"Stephanie Jiano, this is Principal Takenaka, please report to my office."

"Saved by the old man," I grinned as I turned and ran down the hall, opposite of Najiru, "See ya, jerkface!" I heard him curse as he went back to his classroom. When I arrived at Takenaka's office I walked past the secretary.

I opened the door and he saw me, "Come in." I nodded and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "I heard you have been out sick for a long time."

"Yeah, the measles, but I got over them pretty quickly," I laughed, "Oh, and I've got a message from an old student of yours."

"Really, what is it?"

"He says 'THAT OLD COOT IS STILL ALIVE!'," I told him, "Actually, he says hey, and how've you been?"

"You must be talking about Urameshi, no doubt," he replied with a smile, "That boy has always been one of my favorite students. He had great potential in him, and I'm glad Keiko helped him get through school."

"Yeah, they have a noodle shop now. Kuwabara owns a cat shelter, he's doing pretty good as well. Anyway, after school I'm planning on going to see Yusuke and Keiko at the noodle shop, if you'd like to come."

"See Urameshi again, huh? Sounds interesting."

"So, I'll meet you in front after school, then?"

He smiled and stood up, "Sure."

I stood up, "Alright, see ya." I left his office and went to the library to wait until my next class. At the end of the day I met Mr. Takenaka outside of the school. We got into his car and headed to downtown where the noodle shop was. We stopped and climbed out. "Wait here, I'm going to go make sure he's here." Mr. Takenaka nodded as I went inside, "Hey, Keiko, is Yusuke here?"

Keiko smiled, "Yeah, he's here. Yusuke!"

He came out of the back, "What? Oh, hey, Stephanie, did you give the old man the message?"

"Sure did, and I actually have a surprise for you..." I opened the door, "You can come in now." Mr. Takenaka walked inside and I saw Yusuke's jaw drop.

"Takenaka, what are you doing here!"

"I came to have a late lunch," he replied sitting down across from me at a table.

Keiko walked over, "What can I get you two?"

"I'll take a plate of chow mein," I smiled.

"Give me whatever you like," Mr. Takenaka replied as she walked off.

About ten minutes later Yusuke came out and gave us our food. Mr. Takenaka tried his first and looked over at Yusuke, who was still standing nearby, "This is actually really good, Urameshi! I always told you that you had great potential!"

Yusuke laughed, "Thanks, old man."

After we were done eating Mr. Takenaka took his leave and I turned to Yusuke, "Sorry, I had to."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Oh, and what's with Kuwabara telling Okado and Mr. Takenaka that I had the measles! I almost got caught when I told Okado I had the stomach flu!"

"Oops, sorry, Stephanie," Keiko laughed, "I guess we forgot to mention that to you when you guys got back yesterday."

"Yeah, thanks for the warning," I scowled, "Anyway, I better get going, I have to get to my job." I went home and changed into my work uniform and ran off before either of the other two had gotten home. Later that night, after getting off from work, I headed to the other side of town to see what had happened to the club that Mr. Carewallen had owned before his death.

I knocked on the door and it opened without anyone peeking out of it, "Yeah?"

"Zjaan?"

"Steph, how are you?" he asked letting me inside, "I heard your team won the tournament."

"You heard right," I replied looking around, "So, who's running the joint now that Mr. Carewallen is no longer part of the living?"

"You're looking at him," Zjaan beamed.

"You? Congratulations, finally someone with some taste and true objectives is running this old place. I'm really happy for you."

"I'm happy too, I've worked here a long time and it was always my dream to one day own it. I just never thought it'd come this fast."

"Yeah, well, feel lucky, I have to go back to school and work," I replied pointing to my job uniform, "But, life sucks, I guess."

"You don't like your job?"

"Are you kidding? They treat me like I'm nothing more than scum on the floor, I absolutely hate it and I'm surprised I haven't killed anyone with my refound powers."

He looked around, "Well, if you want, you can have a job here. I need good hearted people and demons here that aren't going to cause trouble and help keep the peace. I want this place to thrive like it once did back in the day."

My eyes widened, "Really? You'd hire me?"

"Sure, and anyone else you think would like to work here."

I pondered quietly, "I may have two more like me..."

"If you can get them to come in and work here, that'd be great, if not, though, it's okay."

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind, but they are younger than myself, one's almost fourteen and one's about eleven and a half."

"That's no problem, you worked here when you were younger than that."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," I nodded as I left.

That night I told Tyler and Tiffany about the job and they both seemed pretty excited about it. They both knew what kind of place it was too, since they had been there before when the demon attacked and Keishou made his appearance. Tiffany said that she would still be volunteering at Kuwabara's cat shelter and I told her that was fine. Tyler was hesitant about giving up his place as an arcade freak, but I told him that the job would most likely be nights so he could go to the arcade after school and meet up with Amanuma or whatever.

The next day after school we met up at the club and Zjaan greeted us. He told me I would be working the bar, Tyler could run the stage lighting, and Tiffany could work in the back as a help for the performers. He explained that we would start the next night and only be working from eight to midnight, which didn't bother us, especially since he was told us we were going to be paid 1,000 ¥ an hour, and that I could keep all my tips.

We returned home with grins on our faces, finally glad that we were going to be making more than enough money to survive on. Tyler had went to the bank that day and opened a savings account, like I already had, and deposited his check. I told Tiffany I would open one for her the next day before work and then we went to making dinner. Later that night we took turns showering before we all headed to bed.

About a month or so later, everyone was asleep, exhausted from a hard night of work because of a huge party that was going on. We were called in at four and had worked until midnight, so we were completely wiped out. Around three or so I awoke suddenly and looked around. A cold breeze blew past me and I shivered as I realized that the sliding door was open. I got up and walked over to the door. I poked my head outside and looked around, not seeing anyone so I closed the door. When I turned around I almost screamed when I saw Hiei standing in front of me.

"Don't scream, you'll wake up Tyler and Tiffany."

"No shit, moron! Don't ever do that to me again!" I retorted punching him in the shoulder.

Hiei growled, "Is this how you greet friends you haven't seen in a month?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I sighed walked over and sitting down on my bed, "What are you doing back?"

"I was asked to relay a message to you, it's a job from Koenma. Kurama was supposed to come tell you about it, but he got caught up in a job that he couldn't just drop, so he asked me to tell you. Besides, I was in the area."

"What kind of job?"

"There's a demon that's been causing quite a stir in Makai in the last week. Koenma wants you to go see what he's upto and, if necessary, kill him."

"What else aren't you telling me, Hiei?"

"Koenma also said that the demon is leaving a trail of stone demons in his place, much like your parents."

I was wide awake after he said that, "Does he know if it's the demon that stole my parent's souls?"

"He's not sure, but the demon could be."

I jumped up and ran into my closet. I closed the door and emerged minutes later in my martial arts outfit. I walked over to Hiei and handed him my key to the apartment, "Hiei, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Stay here in Ningenkai and watch over Tyler and Tiffany for me. They work nightly at the club across town from eight to midnight and they both have school, so they shouldn't be a problem."

"But--"

"Hiei, please? Just in case I don't come back, I need someone to be here for them."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked me.

My gaze dropped to the ground, "If I can't stop this demon, I want you to take care of them for me. I trust you and so do they."

"Stephanie, I'll stay, but you have to come back, I'm not a babysitter," Hiei retorted with a scowl.

I walked past him and opened the sliding door, "I know." I went outside and lifted my arm into the air, prepared to release the dragon on my arm. I opened my Jagan eye as I felt Hiei's hand touch mine. I looked over at him, "What are you doing?"

"Take the kokuryuhaa and Goukaryuu with you." I nodded.

"Combine Black Dragons!" The tattoos on our arms burst to life and combined together.

"Dragons, we have a job to do." The dragon nodded as it lowered it's head down to me. I climbed on him and Gouka flew up and sat down in front of me. The dragon lifted off and I turned to Hiei and waived, "See you later, and thanks again!"


	15. Part 15

Part 15

When we arrived at the barrier Koenma opened it and let us through to Makai. We were met by Botan on the other side who filled me in with more information. I nodded as we headed north to where the demon was last seem causing havoc. It didn't take long before we found a city whose demon citizens were all turned to stone. The dragon descended and I jumped off of him, leaving Gouka on his head.

"Dragon, you and Gouka fly above and see if you can see anything out of the ordinary, if you do come find me." They both nodded as the dragon took off into the dawning sky. I sighed as I began to look around the city for clues as to why the demon was taking souls. Eventually I came across a store that had been completely ransacked. I went inside and looked around, finding it was a bookstore, "That's odd..." I looked around more and noticed a single book was missing from the shelves. I could tell because dust completely overran the store, and it was clean where the book had once sat.

I went back outside, _"What could a demon who has the power of territories want with demon souls? And what's with the missing book?"_ My right arm tingled as the White Tiger burst from it. "What are you doing?" I asked as he began to snarl.

"Something's coming..." he replied. It was the first time I'd heard him speak since I had found him in Makai, so I was kind of surprised. Suddenly I felt the demon presence that he had minutes earlier. "Watch your back..." I nodded as a demon appeared in front of us, bowing. I noticed he held in his left hand a book, the one I figured was missing from the store.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?"

He looked up at us with a spark in his eyes, "Welcome, Princess."

"What?" I asked him.

"Forgive me, Stephanie, I was referring to your demon counterpart, Izanami."

"How do you know who I am and about her?"

He stood up straight and laughed, "I know because I'm the one who helped her become human."

"...Cerinos?"

"Hello, my dear, it's been a long time, I'm glad to see you have not lost your demon prowess."

My eyes flared, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to this town when I heard it had been attacked by a pupil of mine. I have grown old over the years and trained a demon to take my place, but he disobeyed me and began to steal the souls of demons with his powers. At first it was only one here and there, but in this last week he has grown soul hungry and is taking the souls of whole towns."

"Has this pupil of yours ever been to the Human World?"

Cerinos nodded, "Once, right before he began to steal demon souls. He didn't say why he went there, but he was extremely happy for some reason."

A deep growl escaped my throat, _"It's him...this pupil of his, he's who stole my parent's souls!"_

Tora Hino Shiro sat down, "Why do you have that book from the store?"

"He was looking for it. It is a book that I had hidden from the normal demon eyes as a boring old book. The owner of the bookstore was a friend of mine and agreed to keep it. Inside of this book are the secrets to my powers. If he finds this book, he will become unstoppable."

"He...who's he?"

"I am sorry, Stephanie, his name is Pharin...aahhhh!"

"Cerinos, what's happening! Cerinos!" I exclaimed as he threw the book to me. I caught it and saw him turn to stone. A sphere came out of him and a demon appeared, eating it.

"You monster!"

"Hee-hee-hee," he cackled evilly, "Little Stephanie...I remember you... You were only two when I trapped your parents in my territory and stole their souls"

"I'll kill you!"

"Remember, you're in my territory, if you go against any of my rules, you will suffer the same fate as the old master."

"So, I don't say your name, what's so hard about that?"

"I have other rules set up as well, young child, beware."

I looked around the city and at the stone demons, _"Okay, I can't say his name...by the looks of that demon I can't wield a metal sword, and by that one I can't touch glass. Man, this demon's got issues with rules..."_ I closed my eyes, _"Elemental Ancestors, give me the strength and knowledge to beat this demon who stole from me and so many others. Allow me to avenge those he has killed!"_

A bright light flew from the sky and crashed down onto me. Spirit energy began to flood my body as well as the knowledge of his rules that he had put into play. "What are you doing!" Pharin barked.

My eyes shot open, glowing a bright golden color, "I am here to destroy you once and for all, you demon scum! Elemental Invigoration!" My demonic powers began to pulsate through my veins, making me even stronger, but allowing me to remain in control, "Time to die, Kyuukyoku Yousotachi!" The elemental long sword formed in my hand, glowing brightly of the different elements.

"Your sword will be your doom!"

"NOT IF I CREATE MY OWN RULES!"

"That's not possible for someone such as you!"

I held Cerinos' book up and it began to float in front of me. It opened and began to flip through the many pages before stopping on one labeled 'Territories of Rules'. I grinned, "Haroso greka laltha rensho mercos, kerent mercos inlaltha! Rezo mercos ke freo ghrenas mewbor greka untu gryka lalthar weim queken!"

Pharin's eyes began to glow as he began to change the rules, but to no avail, "What's going on, how can you harness such power!"

"Because I am not a weak, soul thirsty monster!" I exclaimed as I launched forward at him. He jumped back but I was just as fast. I kicked him backwards and he crashed into a building. The building shook as his gaze fell upon me with utter hatred. I walked towards him as he jumped away from the building and stood in the middle of the street again. A grin spread across his ugly face as he pulled Cerinos' book out from behind him. I froze, "How did you get that?"

He cackled loudly, "I may be a devourer of souls, but at least I have intelligence." Pharin flipped through the book. He stopped and recited a spell quickly, which I realized voided my own spell, putting him in control. I banished my sword as he stopped reading the spell. "You're powerless now, I am in complete control!"

I closed my eyes, "Of me and my powers, you may be, but you never thought about them, did you?"

"What are you talking about?" he questioned turning around and seeing the Tora Hino Shiro, Gouka, and the combined Dragons, "Heh, what could they possible do to me? They're nothing but insignificant creatures!"

"Those insignificant creatures are unaffected by your rules, demon!"

"They can't be, my territorial rules can stop anyone or anything," Pharin retorted.

"Of Makai and Ningenkai, but your territories can't affect spirits themselves, am I right?" He shot a glare back in my direction and I just grinned widely. "Looks like you're gonna meet your demise at the hands of a Spirit Beast and guardians! Dragons, seperate!" They flew over to me as I put my hands together. My dragon went up my left arm as Hiei's swirled up my right. My whole right arm went completely numb from it's dark hellfire body. I screamed as I released the kokuryuhaa and he flew straight at Gouka.

Gouka's eyes turned white as the dragon and he crashed into one another, becoming one being. The kokuryuhaa and white tiger growled at one another, but quickly put their differences aside to take out Pharin. I held my arm as the two beasts fell upon the demon, who had no idea what kind of power they possessed. I watched as Pharin took off to the tops of the buildings. I released my wings and flew up into the air as the dragon and tiger followed him in pursuit.

Pharin stopped running after about five minutes, but unknown to him a surprise attack was being staged. The two guardians rushed at him from opposite sides. He didn't have enough time to cast a spell or even dodge to the side as they crashed into him, creating a huge explosion from their massive opposing powers. The shock waves sent me flying backwards, but I quickly regained control so I could see what happened next. When the dust settled on top of the building I saw the kokuryuhaa, tiger, and Gouka where Pharin had once stood. Gouka flew upto me and handed me the book which was not even scratched.

I took it from him as our attention was captured. Brightly colored orbs began to shoot out from where Pharin once was and fly off in multiple directions, "The souls! Cerinos!" I flew back down to the ground and stood in front of my stone friend. The orb containing his soul flew into him and life returned to his body.

He shook his head, "What happened?"

I smiled and held out the book, "Pharin is dead."

"How did you beat him?"

"Even after he had gotten his hands on the book he was no match for Goukaryuu, Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa, and Tora Hino Shiro."

"Did you just say that the Dragon of Darkness and Tiger of Light fought together?"

"Yes, my friend Hiei has control of the dragon while I of the tiger. They both put aside their differences to defeat him," I nodded as Cerinos took the book from me.

Cerinos saw my right arm was badly burned and walked over, "That injury, was it the kokuryuhaa?"

"Yes, Hiei's," I told him.

Cerinos smiled and nodded, "That should be looked at immediately." He knew that he could easily heal the wound but he did not. He sighed, "I do thank you, Stephanie. I told you my powers are ones that are not to be messed with. In the wrong hands anyone can cause massive chaos and destruction with them."

I nodded, "I know." Out of no where two orbs flew down and floated in front of me. I looked at Cerinos, "Are these--"

"The souls of your parents? Yes. Take them back to Ningenkai and find your parents bodies."

"How will I find them?"

"Talk to Koenma, I'm sure he can find them for you..." he said turning around.

My eyes widened, "...wait, you know Koenma?"

"Right again, the Prince of the Spirit World and I go way back. I only know him through his father, though."

"I won't ask why you know them, I just want to say thank you again."

He nodded, "You are very much welcome. I hope to see you again, my friend."

"As do I..." I trailed off as he disappeared. I took ahold of one of the soul orbs while Gouka took the other one. I looked at the kokuryuhaa, Gouka, and white tiger, "Let's go back home."

I rose up into the air and we took off towards the barrier. When we arrived Koenma let us pass to the human world. It only took twenty or so minutes for us to reach the apartment.

Hiei perked up from inside the living room and went up onto the roof. He saw us descending upon the rooftop, and then he saw my arm. As soon as I landed he walked over, "You're arm, what happened?"

A small smile creeped across my lips, "Your black dragon..."

"You seperated them on your own? Are you crazy?"

"Uh-huh, you should know that by now."

He sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder, closing his eyes. Hiei released fire from his hand, slowly moving it all the way down my arm to my fingertips, and as he did the burn healed. When he was done I raised my arm for the Tora Hino Shiro and he ran up to his resting spot. My Jagan eye closed and both tattoos disappeared instantly. Gouka handed me the other orb as Hiei's own dragon returned to his arm. Hiei noticed the orbs and knew what they were automatically, "Those are soul orbs."

"Yeah...they're my parents..."

His eyes widened, "Your parents?"

"I found the demon who stole their soul and almost took mine as a child... I defeated him in battle with your dragon and my tiger."

"You need to find your parents for them to be of any use," Hiei told me.

"I think I already know that..."

"Stephanie!" I looked up and saw Botan flying down on her oar. She stopped and hovered in front of us, "Koenma wishes an audience with you, Spirit Detective."

I nodded and turned to Hiei, "You think you can stick around a little longer?"

"Sure," he replied.

Botan and I took off into the sky and eventually entered Reikai. Once we were at the castle, I was instantly escorted to Koenma's office. "Welcome back to Reikai, Stephanie, it's been a long time since you've been here. Congratulations on your defeating Pharin, I knew you would be able to win against him and release the souls of all those he turned to stone."

"Koenma, do you--"

"Know where you can find your parents stone bodies? Yes, I do. They have been guarded since the day it happened by someone you know very well. I knew of what had happened because Cerinos had warned me about his apprentice's evil intentions. I didn't know at the time that they had a daughter, but when you were killed ten years later and brought before me, I realized who you were. I'm sorry I kept this a secret for so long, but I didn't know if you remembered your parents or not. Anyway, to the point, go talk to Zjaan, he has been hiding their bodies at his home."

"Zjaan? Are you kidding me!"

"No, I am not," he replied, "Zjaan is an apparition that works in Ningenkai for me, keeping tabs on the demons who live in your world."

I grinned brightly, "Thanks, Koenma, I'll see you later!" I turned and ran out of his office. I left the castle and flew into the sky. Koenma opened the barrier and I entered back into Ningenkai, heading straight for the club. When I arrived, I landed in the alley and dispersed my wings. I walked to the back and in through the employee's entrance. The club had only a few demons in it since it was still early in the day, so finding Zjaan didn't take long. "Zjaan, I was told you have some statues for me?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, Stephanie, I do. Follow me."

The two of us left the downstairs club and went upstairs to where most of the workers lived. When we reached the top floor we went through the only door there, which lead to a large condo. We continued on to a large set of doors. He opened them and there before me, in the middle of the light room, I saw my parents for the first time in fifteen years. I could feel the tears start to roll down my cheeks, but I couldn't help it. My parents were safe and sound. I walked over to the statues, staring at them. My mother and I looked almost identical, except she was older, but I noticed I had my father's nose.

I smiled slightly and then held the orbs out in front of the statues, _"Ancient ancestors of the Elements, give me the power to return these souls to their rightful place inside of this woman and man so that they may live again."_

My hands fell away from the orbs as a bright light surrounded them both. The soul orbs began to circle my parents stone bodies, reenergizing them and giving them back their life. Eventually the orbs shot themselves straight into the hearts of them both. Minutes later the stone melted away, leaving my parents standing in its place. Their eyes adjusted to the light and then they fell upon me.

"Who are you?" my father asked.

The tears began to flow more and more down my cheeks, "I-I'm y-your daughter, St-Stephanie..."

My mother's eyes grew wide as she looked at me, noticing how alike we were. A bright beautiful smile crossed her face, "Stephanie, it is you..."

"MOM! DAD!" I ran to them and hugged them both tightly.

"Shh...it's okay..." my father said as they hugged me back.

I heard Zjaan clear his throat and pulled away from my parents. "W-what is he!" my mother asked, seeing Zjaan wasn't human.

I smiled, "This is my friend, Zjaan. He owns the club downstairs. He's the one who kept your bodies safe after the demon Pharin stole your souls."

"Demon...?"

"Uh-huh, I'm partially one too, but it didn't come from you guys, I was born with the soul and blood of a demon princess who gave up her powers to become human."

"This is confusing..." my mother trailed off.

"Here, I'll show you," I replied stepping away from them. I released my wings and brought out a basic sword. After that I went through the rest of the swords until I reached my ultimate. I dispersed the sword and then went on to open my Jagan eye, "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my two guardians. Youso Kokuryuhaa, Tora Hino Shiro, come forth!"

The two tattoos trailed off my arm and released the beasts inside of the room. The dragon swirled around me while the tiger sat down. I patted them both and looked over at my parents. The looks on their faces said it all, they were frightened to an extent, but more than that they were enthralled with it all. "Can we touch them, Stephanie?" my father asked.

A small laugh escaped me as I nodded, "Sure, come over here." They walked over in front of me and the two guardians. "This is Tora Hino Shiro, the Tiger of the White Flame, and this is Youso Kokuryuhaa, the Black Elemental Dragon. Guardians, be nice to them, they are my parents."

The tiger lowered himself so he was laying down allowing my parents to, well, pet him. My dragon stayed part way coiled around me and lowered his head so they could pet him as well. My father smiled, "They're nice."

"Yeah, until you piss them off," I beamed, "They've got more of an attitude than I do, which is pretty sad since I'm one of the shortest tempered people I know. I think the only ones worse than me are Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi, two of my friends."

My mother looked at me, "So, how old are you? Are you still in school?"

"Yep, I'm in Grade 12 at Sarayashiki High School, and I'm seventeen."

"Wow, it's been fifteen years since we've been alive? How did you survive all this time?"

"That's a long story, but to make it short, I was taken by a kid named Keishou to the bad side of town so I wouldn't be put in an orphanage. I started working for the Black Market to begin with, which was how I met Zjaan, because he worked at this club as the doorman. After that I was killed by the Toguro Brothers when I was twelve, but Prince Koenma of the Spirit World gave me my life back by hatching a spirit egg. Soon after I met two kids who were four and eight at the time and took them in with me at the apartment I had just rented. We've lived there ever since, a happy family of fighters."

"You're a fighter?"

I nodded, "Of course, in fact, my friends and I won the Dark Tournament about a month ago. We went up against five powerful teams, and I almost lost my life again three times...or something like that... Anyway, I have to go, I have to get to school before Mr. Takenaka sends the army after me."

"Okay, when can we see you again?"

"Um, how about tonight?" I replied, having the guardians return to my arms. I closed my Jagan eye and went out into the condo, "I work here at the club nightly with the two kids I live with, you can see me then."

"Alright," they agreed.

I turned to Zjaan, "Take care of them for me while I'm gone?"

"Yes," he concurred with a smile. I walked over to one of the windows and thrust it open.

"Ta-ta for now!" I waived jumping out the window and gliding out on the air thermals. I laughed as I headed for home to change into my school uniform for school, which was surprising since on a regular day, if I was late, I wouldn't even bother. I arrived at the apartment and flew onto my balcony. I opened my sliding glass door and went inside. I banished my wings and changed clothes quickly, before heading into the living room.

Hiei stood up, "Did you find them?"

"Yes, to my surprise Zjaan had been keeping them safe for all these years, even weirder is that he's a friend of Koenma's. Anyway, do you have my key? I have to get going to school."

He tossed it to me, "Guess my job here's done."

I smiled, "Yeah, but don't forget to come visit us, alright?" He agreed and we left the apartment, locking it up. Hiei disappeared onto the rooftops of town with Goukaryuu and I headed to school. When I arrived lunch was just getting over so I still had half a day left. I went to my class and sat down, already bored out of my mind.

After three more classes I left school and headed home to get some more sleep before heading to work. At around seven I awoke and went out to see Tyler finishing making dinner. The three of us ate dinner over a conversation of the job that Koenma had given me early that morning and my parents. After dinner we seperated into our rooms to get ready for work. As soon as we were changed out of our school uniforms we headed out the door. When we arrived at the club, I took Tyler and Tiffany to meet my parents before we had to start working.

"Stephanie, you're here," my mother smiled.

"Of course," I replied, "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet the two kids I said I have been living with. This is Tyler, he's thirteen, and that is Tiffany, who's nine. They both have demon blood inside of them as well. Tyler is part wolf demon while Tiffany is part cat demon."

My father shook their hands, "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"You too," Tyler and Tiffany replied.

"Can you create swords, grow wings, and release beasts like Stephanie?" my mother asked since I said they were also demons.

Tiffany laughed, "Not really. I can create a spirit bow and arrows of the elements. I can also use two attacks called Ayatori Youso Tsume and Ankoku-no-Tsuki Tamasii Hakaiya , the Cat's Cradle Element Claw and Dark Moon Soul Destruction Arrow. I can only use them while I'm in my youkai form though."

"I can draw out twin spirit swords, a spirit explosion, and use lightning, fire, and water attacks. In my alter youkai form I can use Zenshinfuzui Kiba, the Total Paralysis Fang; Dokuga, the Poison Fang; and Koumajutsu, the Demon Invocation or Summoning," Tyler explained.

"That's amazing," my father beamed, "I wish I could do amazing things like that."

"You should meet the rest of our team from the Dark Tournament, there's six more, and they're all amazing fighters with really cool techniques," I grinned looking at the time, "Oh, it's eight, time for us to get to work. I work at the bar, while Tyler's on lighting, and Tiffany's backstage helping the performers. If you need anything find one of us or Zjaan."

They agreed and the three of us left them at their table alone. As soon as I got behind the bar, demons began to flock over to get drinks. I had noticed they found an interest in my way of mixing drinks. I did it with style, doing tricks and stunts with the bottles. That and the fact that I remembered the regular's drink preferences and how much of each type of alcohol they liked in their drinks. It's weird, I know, but they liked not having to tell me exactly what they wanted and how they wanted it.

Around ten, Zjaan walked over behind the bar and pulled me to the side, "Stephanie, why don't you go backstage and think of a song to perform for your parents? It'd be nice, you know?"

I smiled, "Sure, that sounds great."

"I'll take care of the drinks until you finish your performance."

I left the bar and went around the tables, eventually going backstage. Tiffany saw me walking towards her, "Stephanie, what's wrong?"

"Zjaan wants me to perform for my parents."

"Do you know what you're going to sing?"

I shook my head, "No, but I have an idea."

She lead me to an empty dressing room, "You can stay in here until you figure something out."

With a nod from me, Tiffany left the room. I closed my eyes and my clothes changed to the same outfit I was wearing when I performed with Botan and Yukina. I sat down in the chair and stared into the mirror, trying to figure out what I should sing. I wanted it to be special, so that my parents could always remember it. I sighed as I closed my eyes, clearing my mind completely of all thoughts.

About ten minutes later my eyes shot open and I jumped, "That's it!"

Author's note:

The reason for this strange language is it's a forgotten language that was lost with the ancient demons of past eras. Here's the translation: "Grant me power over rules, territorial rules empower! Any rules he places against me and my powers are voided!"


	16. Part 16

Part 16

I left the room and found Tiffany, telling her what I was going to perform. "That's perfect!" she exclaimed, "I know they'll love it!"

"Thanks," I smiled as the demon who was performing came into the back, "Alright, let's get this show on the road..." Tiffany nodded and I went out onto the curtain drawn stage.

"Please give a warm welcome to our very own Stephanie Jiano!" I heard the announcer tell everyone. Applause erupted since many of them knew me from when I was younger when I used to perform regularly when I wasn't running errands for the market. The music started to 'Let the Music Heal Your Soul' and the curtain rose, Tyler positioning a dimmed beam of light on me.

I stared out at the crowd and smiled, "Oh, if someone writes a song, with a simple rhyme, just a song, where his feelings show... And if someone feels the same, about the simple song, oh sometimes, you can hear them sing... Music gives you happiness and sadness, but it also, it also heals your soul..."

During the chorus, backup singers who performed with every soloist, sang with me, "Let the music heal your soul, let the music take control... Let the music give you, the power to move any mountain..." They quieted as I continued on.

"Oh, if someone plays piano, with some simple chords, so melodic, and endearing too... And oh, if someone plays guitar, with the old piano, and maybe, you can hear them sing... Music gives you happiness or sadness, but it also, it also heals your soul..."

"Let the music heal your soul, let the music take control... Let the music give you, the power to move any mountain..."

"Let the music heal your soul... Let the music take control... Let the music heal your soul... Oh...oh yes..."

We joined back together for the last chorus, "Let the music heal your soul, let the music take control... Let the music heal your soul, let the music take control... Let the music heal your soul, let the music take control... Oh, let the music give you, the power to move any mountain..."

"Everybody sing, yeah... Let the music heal your soul..." I trailed off as the stage went black. The lights came back on and I bowed, a smile beaming across my face. I had forgotten how much fun it was to sing as a soloist with just you, the backup singers, and the audience. It's an amazing feeling that one can't even really explain.

I stood up and went backstage, handing the microphone off to the next performer. I closed my eyes and my outfit changed back to my work clothes. Tiffany ran up and gave me a huge hug, "You were great!"

"Thanks," I grinned, "Singing is the only thing that always seemed to come naturally to me other than fighting. Talk about a weird combination, huh?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "You'd better get back to the bar."

"You're right," I concurred, leaving the backstage area and heading back to the bar. On the way back I received a thumbs up from Tyler at his lighting station. When I was back behind the bar, Zjaan left me with only a smile across his face.

Seconds later a lot of demons were at the bar ordering drinks and asking for my autograph. I complied, and received some major tips from them. At midnight I shoved all my tips into my pocket and headed to my parents table with five drinks. I sat down and gave them two of the drinks and kept one for myself, leaving the other two for Tyler and Tiffany.

"You were amazing up there, Stephanie, you really are a multi-talented girl," my father complimented me.

"Thank you, Dad," I blushed, "I never really thought about it until now. Singing and fighting just come naturally to me."

"They sure do," my mother laughed, "Keep it up and you'll go far in life."

I nodded, "So, what are you two going to do? It's been so long, you don't have jobs and no place to live..."

Zjaan walked up, "Actually, you're wrong. While you were at school we talked about that and I offered them jobs here. I'm also giving them the empty condo on the floor below mine."

"Wow, really! Thank you so much, Zjaan!"

"No problem," he grinned, "They're really nice people, and they mean a lot to you. It was the least I could do." Zjaan's name was called from across the room, so he excused himself and took his leave. Only a minute or so later, Tiffany and Tyler arrived and sat down, both downing at least half of their drinks I had made for them.

"Ahhh...now that hit the spot..." Tyler sighed, slouching down in his chair.

Tiffany rested her chin on her hand, "Yeah it did."

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" my mother asked us.

"Free time? What free time?" I questioned, "I haven't had free time in awhile. We all work a lot here and for Koenma, other than that we eat and sleep all day, well, that and go to school."

"When I'm not doing anything she mentioned I'm an arcade fanatic and I really enjoy the martial arts," Tyler beamed happily, proud of that fact.

Tiffany laughed at him, "Well, I go to Kuwabara's cat shelter and volunteer my time to help him out and compete in dance and gymnastics."

"I like the night life," I told them, "Other than that I'm a computer program and game hacker and I like causing trouble."

My father looked at me weirdly, "What's a program and game hacker?"

"I hack into programs and games like Adobe Suite and Everquest Online. I steal the access codes and the program installers and distribute them for profit."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Definitely, but I've never been caught. It's an art, really. Anyway, off that subject, I'm trying to go legit anyway. I make enough money working here so I don't need to keep doing it. I'm thinking of taking up the arcade life like Tyler--"

"You'll never be as good as me," he interrupted with a snort.

I growled loudly, "I didn't say I was gonna be, did I! Now, let me finish my sentence, jerkface. As I was saying, either the arcade business, or start singing on the side of working here and being a Spirit Detective."

"Sounds like a great idea," my mother concurred.

"Thanks," I smiled. That night we went back to our apartment around one since we had to get up to go to school in the morning.

A few months later, life was going pretty normally. I saw my parents daily when I was at work and we went out on the weekends to clubs, restaurants, movies, fights, all kinds of stuff. Then my fun-loving, free life ended and I was summoned before Koenma. I stood in his office quietly as he pulled out a file and showed it to me. "Look at this file... Do you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"That's Keishou's picture... What? It says Keishou Naishin has been seen performing suspicious acts in Makai? I thought he was staying in Ningenkai."

"Well, he didn't," Koenma told me, "I need you to go to Makai and confront him. You two are close friends so I hope you'll be able to talk some sense into him."

I nodded, "Sure, I'll go."

Koenma had me leave immediately, not wanting to waste time with Keishou on the loose. As soon as I entered Makai, I released my wings and opened my Jagan eye. My tattooed guardians began to come to life and released from my arm. The tiger looked over at me, _"Something's wrong, I can tell by looking at you."_

"Keishou has been witnessed doing suspicious acts here in Makai as of late. I don't know what he's up to exactly, but Koenma wants me to find and confront him about it. I don't know where he is because I can't feel his energy. I want you two to scour the lands and see if you can find him. If so let know and I will be there as soon as possible," I told them, placing my hands on their heads, "Good luck, my guardians."

The Youso Kokuryuhaa and Tora Hino Shiro took off across the bright sky, unsure of what we were up against, just like I was. I sighed and headed east, not sure of what else to do. I eventually stumbled upon an abandoned city I had never seen before during my month long training with Keishou and Hiei. At the back of the city entrance was a humongous castle. The whole city and castle was perfectly preserved, although you could tell the years were taking their toll on the buildings. I looked around, exploring the many houses and buildings that seemed endless.

I entered one home and found a broken picture. I picked it up and dusted it off. I squinted at the faded picture and noticed there were two girls in the picture. Upon further inspection I finally realized who one of the girls was, and my jaw almost fell completely to the floor. I was staring at Izanami with another girl demon. I removed the picture from its frame and turned it around. In scribbled writing it said 'To my best friend, Thalina' and below that it said 'I love you always, no matter what, Izanami'. I smiled as I looked up and saw a spirit before me.

I looked at the picture and back at the spirit, "Thalina, I presume?"

She nodded, "Yes, I am. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a guy named Keishou Naishin. Did you know Izanami?"

"Yes, we were best friends before she ran off and gave up her demonic powers to become a human. I understand why she did it though...she was in love. That feeling can cause humans and demons alike to do crazy things."

I laughed, "Yeah, it can. Thalina, why are you here?"

"I come here every once and awhile to see our abandoned city and to remember all the memories that were created in these walls."

"I see... You know, Izanami never meant to hurt anyone."

"I know that," she smiled, "I just miss her. After she turned into a human and went to Ningenkai, our kingdom began to fall apart without an heir or heiress to the throne. Soon after a great war started between the four great kingdoms and their subjects. Unfortunately, the subjects won and the kingdoms fell, lifting martial law and causing havoc and chaos to run freely here in Makai. I lost my life soon after during a battle with a group of thieving youkai."

"I am so sorry, Thalina," I replied, "I never thought that this kingdom could fall to such a thing. If I would not have given my blood I could have protected you..."

The spirit's eyes grew wide when I went into my formal speech, "I-Izanami?"

A small smile escaped my lips, "Yes, as with any demon who gives their powers up, mine were reborn into this girl of the present era. Stephanie is the only person I can ever see holding my powerful bloodline and protecting it. She knows her limits, but still pushes herself to the max. Stephanie is not afraid to give her life and sacrifice everything she knows and loves for her friends."

"Wait... Stephanie? Did you not win the Dark Tournament as the leader of Team Kouken Gurentai?"

"That would be me," I beamed, "Izanami sure likes to do that, though."

"What? Go into formal speech?"

"Yeah, she does it often without me even wanting her to. I guess it's okay, though, since sometimes she knows more about a subject than I do. She really likes to give her opinions too..."

Thalina laughed, "That's Izanami for you, she was always getting scolded for speaking her mind at will. She never cared what she said or what kind of consequences it could create for her. I guess that's why we were such good friends, because she wasn't afraid of anything."

"I can vouch for that. Anyway, Thalina, I'm going to go continue to look around and maybe take a peek inside the castle. Oh, and before I go, is it alright if I take this picture with me?"

"Sure, go ahead," she smiled with a nod.

I smiled thankfully and Thalina disappeared, so I took my leave of the home. I continued my searching of more buildings and homes until I finally came upon the large castle. I walked through the broken and rusty gates and into the front courtyard. I had never seen a structure so huge, it was even bigger than the Dark Tournament arenas. I headed up the stairs and upto the overly large wooden doors that lead inside. I cracked one of them open and peeked inside. It was pretty much dark besides the sunlight that shone in from the windows.

Creeping inside, I closed the door behind me and noticed many candle wall hangings lined up along the walls. I put my hands up and snapped my fingers, sending fire shooting throughout the room, lighting all the candles in seconds. The main threshold was a huge room that had hallways leading off in all directions from me and stairs leading up to another floor. I sighed heavily, not sure where to begin. I closed my eyes, _"Izanami, you know this castle like the back of your hand; help guide me through this amazing palace of ancient times."_

My eyes opened and I saw through her eyes. Memories of people hustling to and fro around the castle began to become appear before my eyes. Seconds later I saw two young girls run past, laughing. I smiled when I noticed that they were Izanami and Thalina. An elderly man dressed sharply walked up, "Ma'am, can I help you?"

"Huh? Are you talking to me?"

He nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. I am the spirit that travels these corridors day in and day out." He turned and pointed to a young gentleman who was running after the girls, "That was I those many years ago. I was the head butler of this castle and the appointed babysitter of the girls."

"Izanami and Thalina?"

"Right again," he replied, "I am Quarin, and I am at your service, Ma'am."

"First off, stop with the fancy name, I'm Stephanie. Anyway, Quarin, can you give me a tour of this castle, please?"

"Of course, right this way," Quarin concurred, "Any particular place you would like to visit first?" I shook my head and he led me down the hall on our right. He showed me the servants' quarters and the kitchen where they cooked. We continued on and eventually ended up circling the entire palace. He then led me down the hallway that was straight in front of the door. I pushed open the doors at the end of the hallway and we were standing in a grand ballroom which was also the throne room. The whole room was still as beautiful as Izanami remembered, except for the layers of dust that covered everything in the whole city. I let my eyes dance around the room, eventually seeing illusions of Izanami's memories of balls and parties that were held there.

I smiled as we left the ballroom and entered the grand dining room which was just about as big as the ballroom. Silver trimmed diningware covered the table. I dusted one of the plates off and stared into it. I looked up as Izanami's memories took control again, showing a huge banquet of people who were visiting their kingdom. Everyone was dressed elegantly, including herself as she sat right next to her father with Thalina. I smiled and let Quarin lead me back into the ballroom and down the hallway.

"Where to next?" I asked him.

"Up the stairs to the second level of the castle," Quarin replied. We climbed the stairs and at the top the hallway split into two directions. "Either way we go will bring us right back here, so where would you like to go first?"

"Um...how about left?" I suggested. He nodded and we began down the left hallway. We walked past many different rooms, two of which were a library and study, but most of them were gorgeous bedrooms for royal guests. Eventually we came upon two large doors. We stopped and I looked at him, "Where do these lead?"

"Go and see, Stephanie," he replied.

I opened the doors and walked inside only to see a gray room with little sunlight. I snapped my fingers and the room lit up. Just by looking around at what was in the room, Izanami's memories did there part and showed me it was her room. I walked over to the desk and mirror where a tiara sat on a satin pillow next to a silk dress. I ran my hand across it and I turned to see Izanami standing before me.

"Is this...?"

"My dress I was supposed to wear on the night I was to be named the future ruler of our kingdom...and the tiara I was going to receive."

"Your parents left this here for you, hoping that one day you would return..."

She smiled, "I did, in you...thank you for this, Stephanie. Seeing my home again means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," I nodded as she disappeared. I returned to the hallway and closed the doors, only to see no one there. Quarin had left and I didn't know where to. I continued down the way we had been heading in hopes of finding him again. I eventually stumbled upon two more large doors that were even bigger than Izanami's. I waited and Izanami's memories told me that it was her mother and father's bedroom. I opened the doors and walked inside. I saw a folded up piece of paper on her mother's desk that was sealed with a wax crest. I picked it up and turned it over. On the front it read 'To Our Beloved Daughter, Izanami'. I turned it back over and opened it, reading what its words said.

__

"Izanami, our daughter, you have left us alone here in this huge castle, and in doing so you tore our hearts out. We realize now in our last moments alive that you were very much in love with that human and followed your heart. We are very proud of you, and happy you are not hear to witness the horrors we have witnessed during these last few months. I pray that one day you will return here to our castle and find this letter. Izanami, you must beware of the blood of Iroaku. He is a Elemental Demon like yourself, and he is the one who started the great war of the four kingdoms. Beware and stay safe, young one. You father and I love you very much, please remember that we are with you always. Forever, King Rekino and Queen Illyla, your father and mother."

My eyes grew wide as I reread the portion of the letter about 'the blood of Iroaku'. Finally I realized who she was talking about, and the memories that Keishou had banished from my mind came flooding back, _"Keishou is the son of Iroaku, Aisoku!"_

"Correct, Princess Izanami!" I twirled around and saw him standing there. "I knew if I caused enough ruckus, Koenma would send you to find me and that you would make your way here..." he laughed evilly.

"You...you're the one who sent me out of control and made me kill Jin and Hiei that day!"

He laughed even louder, "You are correct again, Princess. I am surprised it's taken you this long to figure it out. Hiei has pretty much known about me this whole time, while Touya was slowly catching on, as was Kurama. I guess it's too late, though. It's also too bad for you because your guardians are not here to protect you from me!"

I let Izanami's memories show me a way out of the room other than the doors I had come through. I saw her go into a secret passageway that was across the room. I ran over and placed my hand on the stone, causing the door to open. I ran into it and closed it behind me before Aisoku could have the chance to follow me. I began down the spiraling stairs, unsure of where it was going to lead me.

Back in the room Quarin appeared beside Aisoku, "The secret passage will lead her to the kitchen downstairs."

Aisoku grinned, "You have done your job well, old spirit, and have earned your place in hell!"

"What! You promised you wouldn't banish me!" Quarin exclaimed.

"Too bad," the demon boy laughed evilly, throwing his hand out and banishing Quarin to Meikai, the Spirit World of Makai.

When I arrived downstairs I appeared in the kitchen. I couldn't sense Aisoku, but I knew he could hide his spirit energy as easily as I could. I ran through the kitchen door and out onto courtyard outside. I didn't stop to look back as I ran across the barren land, not sure of where Tora Hino Shiro and Youso Kokuryuhaa were. I closed my eyes and concentrated on them, _"HELP ME, YOU GUYS!"_

"Stephanie, what's wrong!" my tiger replied.

__

"Keishou is really Iroaku's son, Aisoku!" I cried as I stopped dead in my tracks, for Aisoku was standing right in front of me, "Leave me alone!"

"Not quite, my Princess. You are going to help me take control of the four worlds!"

"NEVER!" I growled, backing away from him.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter!" he cackled, "Mind Control!"

My whole body went numb as I was shoved into the back of my own mind, and he moved in. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move or speak at all. I realized the only thing I could actually do was speak psychically. All of a sudden I heard my voice, and what it was saying scared me, "Elemental Blood Fusion!"

__

"Oh no!" I exclaimed as my powers unlocked and my spirit energy skyrocketed. Izanami wasn't even given control of any of my body, Aisoku was completely in control.

"Too bad for you, young Princess, your powers are now mine, and there is nothing you can do about it..."

__

"YOU BASTARD! TRAITOR!"

Aisoku laughed loudly, "Yes, I am. I have never been on your side. When your parents were turned to stone by Pharin it was under my command, although he did it willingly. After that I took you and pretended to be your friend, creating a false trust between the two of us so I could get closer to you and your friends."

__

"But why...? I thought that you hated your father!"

"I did, but then I began to realize how correct he was on his quest to take over the worlds, except went about it in the completely wrong way. Why try and defeat the guardians of the worlds when you can use the most powerful elemental demonic blood of the Eastern Kingdom of Air?"

__

"Your father... He was the one who started the great war!"

"And once again she is correct, you are catching on very quickly, princess... Now, time to sleep..." He stared deep into my eyes and all of a sudden I fell asleep and I could not wake myself back up.

The next thing I knew I was awoken by a cold nose. I reached up and touched my tiger's head with a smile. I stood up and he looked at me weirdly. _"Are you alright? What happened to Aisoku?"_

"I'm fine, but he got away..." I trailed off with a grin. My eyes turned white, including my Jagan, and the Tora Hino Shiro and Youso Kokuryuhaa fell under Aisoku's control as well. I released my wings and flew up onto the back of the dragon and we flew off into sky, the tiger following below us. I could feel Aisoku, he was calling to me because he was hunting a demon that he wanted me to take care of personally.

In Reikai, Koenma called Botan, Yukina, Kurama, and Rinku to his office. They walked in and closed the door behind them. The four of them could tell something was wrong, and Botan was of course the one to ask, "Koenma, what's going on? Why did you call us all in here?"

"It's Stephanie..."

"What's wrong with her?" Rinku questioned.

"Keishou..." Kurama trailed off.

Koenma nodded, "Keishou is the son of Iroaku, his real name is Aisoku. He wants to rule the worlds more than his father did, and he's going to use the elemental blood inside of Stephanie to do it."

"What can we do?" Yukina asked, worried.

"Locate Jin, Touya, Tyler, and Tiffany, and find Aisoku in Makai. Our time is short, so make haste!" Koenma ordered.

"Yes, Koenma," they replied as they left the office.

Koenma turned and looked out the window of his office, _"Izanami...please be careful..."_

Back in Makai, Hiei and Goukaryuu had come to a stop on their journey. A deep growl escaped from Hiei's throat, "Something's wrong... I can't feel Stephanie's energy anymore..." Gouka looked up at him with a worried look on his face. Hiei sighed, "Yeah, I know Gouka, but I can't seem to put my finger on it...what could have happened to her? She must be in some sort of trouble..."

Minutes later, Hiei sensed Aisoku flying towards him at an amazing speed. He jumped down from the tree he was in as Aisoku came into view. Aisoku stopped about ten feet from the fire youkai, a grin spreading across his face, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"What are you doing here!"

The elemental demon snickered, "I came to see you, Jaganshi."

Hiei growled once again, "What have you done with Stephanie!"

"Why do you care?" he replied, a gleam in his eyes.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" the fire youkai exclaimed.

"Calm down, Jaganshi, she is fine...well, sort of, anyway..."

"I'll kill you if you've harmed her!"

"Heh, you can't kill me, besides, Stephanie doesn't like you at all, Hiei. She used you and stole your powers of the Jagan and then used you to bring our team to victory in the Dark Tournament."

"LIER!"

Author's note:

The statement of being a hacker and hacking into Adobe Suite and Everquest Online is not true about me. My character is a "hacker" and so I gave legit program/game names. I would never think of ripping of either company because I love their programs and game so much. Well, I guess it doesn't help the only thing I can hack is a piece of wood with an ax. So, please, don't sue me! ()


	17. Part 17

Part 17

"Why are you so concerned about her? The Hiei I know would have blown everyone off a long time ago. Is it that you feel compassion towards her! Our dear Princess Stephanie, the last of her royal bloodline..."

"Shuttup, Keishou!"

"And if she is then that means you cannot even come close to being with her, only someone of my status can meet her royal needs! I am royalty just as she, my dear Jaganshi! I am the son of Iroaku, the only blood of my family that remains!" Aisoku exclaimed, "By the way, I am not Keishou Naishin, my true name is Aisoku!"

"I knew it!" Hiei yelled, "All you want from her is her power! With her you could rule all of Makai!"

"Not just Makai, Jaganshi, I could rule the four worlds combined!"

"I'll kill you before you even get your corrupted hands on her!"

Aisoku laughed, "Like you stand a chance against me!"

Hiei tore off his head band and his Jagan eye flared at Aisoku. He then pulled off his cloak, revealing the Kokuryuhaa that rested upon his arm, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame, merge with Goukaryuu!" The Kokuryuhaa burst forth from its resting place and enveloped Hiei's spirit beast. Goukaryuu grew into a large black dragon that resembled the Kokuryuhaa. Hiei then transformed into his youkai form which turned him green and Jagan eyes appeared all over his body.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?"

"You should be!" Hiei exclaimed as he and Goukaryuu both rushed at Aisoku.

A roar was heard from over the plains of Makai and finally from the haze appeared a white being running on the ground and black being in the sky. The three turned towards the figures as the Tora Hino Shiro and the Youso Kokuryuhaa appeared before them. I jumped off the back of the Youso Kokuryuhaa and glided down to the ground.

"Stephanie!" Hiei exclaimed. My gaze upon them remained blank as Aisoku walked over to me.

"No, Hiei, this is Izanami."

My eyes flared as my whole body became encased in spirit energy. I pointed at Goukaryuu and the Tora Hino Shiro ran at him. Right as my tiger reached him, he jumped and his light entangled Goukaryuu. The Kokuryuhaa was forced from Goukaryuu and the dragon returned to Hiei's arm. The little spirit beast had returned to his normal size and hid behind Hiei. I then pointed at Hiei and my Youso Kokuryuhaa began to envelop him.

__

"Stephanie, I know you're somewhere within that body; you can't be controlled like this!" Hiei screamed at me as my dragon continued to envelop him, _"Stephanie...!"_

From the darkest portion of my mind I heard Hiei's screams at me. I stood up, _"Hi-ei...? Hiei!"_

"Stephanie, it's really you!"

"Hiei, what is it?"

"You've lost control! Aisoku has released your demonic powers!"

"What did he call me?" I asked.

__

"What does that have to do with this!"

"WHAT DID HE CALL ME, HIEI!"

"H-he called you Izanami."

"Izanami..." I whispered.

"Yes, that is who you are," Aisoku laughed as Hiei was finally completely enveloped by the Youso Kokuryuhaa. Goukaryuu fell to the ground unconscious as Tyler, Tiffany, and the rest of our friends appeared.

"This is going to be fun!" Tyler laughed.

"Stay out of it!" I snapped at them all and turned my attention back to Aisoku, "My bloodline is not one to be messed with, Aisoku. I am not who you think I am. The powers you see before you are not mine."

"What are you talking about!"

"Guess you haven't done all your homework, huh, Aisoku?" My Jagan Eye closed and the Tora Hino Shiro and Kokuryuhaa disappeared instantly. Hiei's unconscious body fell to the ground and changed back in his normal form.

"Hiei..." Yukina whispered seeing him.

"What are you doing!" Aisoku exclaimed at me.

"I'm taking back control! Elemental Amalgamation!" I exclaimed as my heart stopped and my whole body went numb. Every single organ within my body went into suspended animation as the true transformation began. I began to bleed from my nose, ears, mouth, and eyes as my human blood began to drain from my body. It stopped after enough of it had drained and my demonic blood be gan to fester inside me. It didn't take long for the blood to finish it's takeover and for the next change to begin. My ponytail grew, as did my bangs, and my hair color changed to blue with black streaks, my eyes changed from hazel to red as Izanami's blood and her consciousness were finally reunited. My wings were the last thing to grow and change as Izanami was now in full control.

"Wow..." Tiffany trailed off, "Izanami..."

"Kouken Gurentai, take Goukaryuu and Hiei and get yourselves out of here right now." My friends all nodded as Kurama took Hiei and Yukina grabbed up Goukaryuu.

"I'm not letting them escape! They are dead, they are all dead!" Aisoku screamed as he began to gather his spirit energy, "Elemental Manifestation!" Aisoku went through the same transformation I had just gone through. Within seconds, Aisoku was truly reborn into his body, and his full demonic powers were awakened. "Demonic Destroyer!"

"Shield of Metal!"

A metal shield appeared and completely enveloped Kouken Gurentai from the Demonic Destroyer of Aisoku, which would have ended all their lives. Once the wave of destructive spirit energy was gone, the shield dropped and everyone was looking around for the caster.

"Looks like the guy that beat Marianu had even more in him than he led us to believe..."

"That's a voice I recognize," Jin stated quickly.

"And one you should, Jin!" Lastina beamed, a bright smile spread across her face. Saikio grinned from where she stood next to Lastina. Valarie and Raselli stepped out from behind them and smiled as well.

"This is one battle you're not going to fight alone! We're here to help all of you, as you all helped us realize we have more to live for than killing. Thanks much," Raselli told everyone.

"Yeah, now let's get those two out of here safe and sound!" Valarie agreed as she shouted her command. Everyone on Kouken Gurentai nodded and they began their retreat.

"No, you don't! Demonic Blaster!"

"Monsoon of Water!" Valarie screamed, stopping Aisoku's attack and soaking the unexpected demon in water.

Lastina moved in front of everyone, "Now my turn! Storm of Lightning!" Aisoku was definitely electrocuted, but because of his demon power, it didn't affect him as it would a normal demon, or even a high powered demon.

"And how 'bout a Comet of Earth!" Raselli finished the onslaught and brought down a very large comet, "Let's go! My comet won't hold him for long because he's way stronger than I am."

"Right," everyone agreed once more as they began to retreat for the barrier to Ningenkai. I stood my ground and waited for the moment that Aisoku would burst forth from underneath the comet, but it never came. I knew I could still feel his spirit energy pulsating, but it took me awhile to realize where it was actually coming from. It was moving underground, it was heading to intercept my fellow demons at the invisible border. I turned and flew as fast as I could to catch up with my friends.

Right as I reached them I saw Aisoku spring forth from the ground. I tackled him and used a bunch of my spirit energy to hold him down. I turned to the demons, "Cross over the barrier, now!"

Touya looked at me with his usual cold eyes, "What about you, Izanami?"

"What happens to me does not matter. You are all my friends, but most of all you are my family. You have cared for me and watched out for me, risking yourself numerous times. This time, your lives come before mine. I am going to finish this battle once and for all, with my own hands, with my own powers," I told them as I could feel my spirit hold weakening, "Now go!"

In the Spirit World, Koenma opened the barrier and Touya crossed over first. Then followed Kurama and Yukina with Hiei and Goukaryuu. Soon after, the rest of them crossed the barrier. The last to cross were Tyler and Tiffany. Tyler's eyes fell to the ground and he crossed without a word to me, but Tiffany couldn't go silently, as usual.

"Izanami, watch over Stephanie...and come home safe."

I smiled and nodded, "I will, and thank you for everything, Tiffany. Now, please, go." She smiled back and finally left Makai. Koenma closed the barrier just as Aisoku broke free from my hold.

"You may have let them escape, but you will not be keeping your promise!"

"I beg to differ, Aisoku! I will finish you once and for all. You and your blood thirsty, power hungry bloodline will perish from the four worlds today... Kyuukyoku Yousotachi!" I cried as I forged my clan's ultimate weapon from the very depths of our bloodline. It was the most powerful Ultimate Element Sword I had ever forged, but I knew it to still be not enough to defeat Aisoku. Maybe fend him off, but not beat him.

My Elemental Demon ancestors would never allow one such as Aisoku to wield such a sword, but his demonic ways and his ability to hack into people's minds allowed him to copy my sword. It wasn't as powerful, but it was still of all the elements. He rushed at me and I took off into the air. Within seconds he met me in the sky and the battle for my ancestors' and family's honor, began. Aisoku met me sword to sword, blade to blade, element to element. He wasn't weakening, just like Marianu in their battle so long ago, he just wasn't getting any weaker. I figured he had stolen the technique from her after defeating her in the ring. I was caught off guard from being in my thoughts and plummeted towards the ground, a large gash in my left shoulder.

I hit the ground fast and hard, bouncing off of it because of the impact. Pain shot throughout my already weakening body. With an open wound Aisoku could easily steal my energy, so I had to close it. I created a fire ball and placed my hand on the open wound, sterilizing and shutting the wound. I jumped back up and saw my sword begin to weaken like I had. "Dammit..."

"Seems as if I will have my way after all! Once I defeat you and your stubborn personality, I will be able to use your power to control the four worlds of the universe! The Spirit, Living, Demon, and Under Worlds will be mine!" Aisoku cracked happily.

After Tiffany crossed the barrier into the Living World, she and the others went to Genkai's Temple to take care of the injured and meet up with Genkai, Yusuke, Keiko, Hinageshi, Kuwabara, and everybody else that we had befriended along the way. Genkai already had a room waiting for them when they arrived. Kurama and Yukina went into the room and placed Hiei and Goukaryuu into the two beds that were laid out. Then, Yukina began to heal them the best she could. Kamikaze zoomed into the room with Puu waddling along the ground and they stared helplessly at their fallen friend.

Outside, in the courtyard that was in the center of the temple, stood everyone else that wasn't helping Yukina take care of the injured. Which happened to be everyone but Botan, Hinageshi, Genkai, and Keiko. "I thought you four were killed during the Dark Tournament, how in the hell are you alive?" Touya asked, "And what happened to the two of your powers?"

"Figured one of you'd ask as much," Saikio sighed, "When we were killed during the Dark Tournament we were instantly taken before King Yama. Come to find out, we are the protectors of Makai's Ancient Demon Clans' gravesites. Marianu had taken each of us and manipulated us into her death machines."

Lastina nodded, "Yeah, and because of our past lives and what we were really supposed to be, King Yama granted us our lives back. But we had to be able to hatch Spirit Beasts, like all must do to regain their lives. Well, our Spirit Beasts hatched and acted as the bridge, themselves, to take us back to our bodies. That is why you do not see them, they are inside of us."

"Once we were back in our bodies we were brought here by Hinageshi to train under Genkai while you all remained at the tournament and went onto victory," Raselli added, "Since then we've traveled all over Makai training ourselves to be even more powerful than before."

"And for the difference in mine and Saikio's powers. The reason for the change was because, you, Touya are already an Ice Master, so I needed a different Mastery. Saikio's Mastery was already taken as well by the Fire Demon, Hiei. We each picked the elements that related to our Masteries, which are Ice to Water, Fire to Metal," Valarie finished.

"Alright, enough catching up," Kurama said assertively, "We have more important things to deal with, like the battle going on in Makai."

"It's not good..." Tiffany whispered, "I can feel it in my gut, Izanami isn't doing so good. She's loosing major energy from wounds...and I'm getting the feeling Aisoku is draining Izanami of her energy."

"It was one of Marianu's best abilities," Raselli said to everyone, "He must have taken it from her."

"We have to do something," Tyler sighed, "If we don't help Izanami soon, she and Stephanie will no longer remain in this world...or any world for that matter." Everyone's eyes fell to the ground, knowing what he said was true. Their time was limited, very limited.

"What can we do?" Tiffany asked, worried.

"I don't know, but I know who does..." Rinku said looking at her.

"Who?" Yusuke asked.

Tyler walked over to Tiffany and looked at everyone, "Us." He then turned to Tiffany, "We have to evoke the powers of our ancestors, Tiffany. Without their strength, Izanami's power is unbalanced."

"--uhh...?" Tiffany was speechless, she had never heard Tyler speak so recklessly. She had never heard him say something so--so smart. She knew he was a brainiac, but this was freaking her out. Then it hit her, Tiffany knew what he said to be true, Semai Wan ensured her it was. She nodded, "Let's do this! Feline Mutation!"

Tyler nodded, "Canine Evolution!"

As soon as they said those words, both of their hearts stopped and their organs shut down as the evokements for Semai Wan and Muteki to come forth began. Once their bodies went numb, they began to bleed from their noses, ears, mouths, and eyes as their own human blood drained from their bodies. Once enough blood had drained their ancient wolf and cat demon bloods began to spawn inside of them. When the blood finished the takeover, the next changes began. Their ears moved to the tops of their heads as their senses all enhanced. Their tails sprout forth from their bodies as they both grew claws, sharp as broken glass. Tyler's blond hair grew out and down to the bottom of his chin as it changed to white with brown tips, while Tiffany's hair grew down to the bottom of her back and braided itself. It stayed its natural dark brown, but streaks of light brown shot through it. Tyler's eyes changed to bright blue as Tiffany's changed to a yellow-green. Finally, Semai Wan and Muteki were finally reunited with their own blood, as I had been with mine earlier.

"Wow..." was all that Raselli was able to peep out, while everyone else remained silent at the sight of their team mates' transformations.

"We have got to send Izanami our powers!" Semai Wan exclaimed to them.

"The eleven of us fighters each have an element, something that we're masters of either through blood or training. Eleven elements to boost Izanami's power with! We can use our spirits to create solid spirit swords of those eleven elements, like Stephanie does when she battles," Muteki explained. The eight demons agreed, though nobody thought about the missing element of fire, which would have to come from the unconscious fire demon.

Rinku stepped forward as he began to gather his basic demon spirit energy, "Kisotekimi..."

"Yamimi..." Muteki said as he began gathering his dark energy.

Raselli's earth energy began forming a earth sword as she fueled her energy into it, "Chikyuumi..."

From inside the room where they lay, Hiei and Goukaryuu began to gather fire energy, even though they still remained unconscious. Without warning, Hiei slipped out, "Himi..." as his power continued to collect.

Touya started gathering his ice energy, "Koorimi..."

"Hikarimi..." Semai Wan stated as she began her formation of a light sword and her gathering of her light energy.

"Denkoumi..." Lastina said as she forged a lighting sword with the lightning energy she was gathering.

Saikio's metal energy burst forth and created a pure metal energy sword, "Kinzokumi..."

Kurama pulled out a rose and began to fester his nature energy into it, transforming it into a sword, "Daishizenmi..."

Jin and Kamikaze, from inside the room, put their minds together and began gathering wind energy, "Kazemi..."

"Mizumi..." Valarie completed as the eleven of them held their swords close to them as they continued to pump them full of their spare spirit energy. Within minutes their swords were glowing brightly, and they transformed into bigger, more powerful elemental based swords. Then, everyone of them pointed their swords towards the center of them all. There was a flash as their swords returned to pure energy and shot into one large ball of living spirit energy. To everyone's surprise, from inside the room where Hiei and Goukaryuu laid, the last blast of energy shot out and joined the ball.

"This is it," Muteki said to everyone, "Let's finish this once and for all!"

Everyone concentrated on my specific spirit energy, "Tamashii Sakuretsu!" With Tyler's technique of Spirit Explosion they shot the giant spirit energy ball towards Makai to help me.

Aisoku walked towards me as I laid on the ground, unconscious from my drained energy. My sword was gone and I was defenseless. He went to reach for me but was stopped by a sick feeling in his stomach. He looked up and saw the large ball of spirit energy falling towards us from the sky. Aisoku jumped out of the way as it crashed onto my body. The ball of spirit energy picked me up inside of it and began to heal all my wounds. It then began to reenergize me with spirit energy when my life was stabilized. My eyes shot open and I saw all eleven of my friends standing around me, plus Muteki and Semai Wan.

"Izanami, you can do it!" Tiffany laughed as Semai Wan placed her hand on Tiffany's shoulder.

"Never give up on yourself, we haven't," Tyler said as Muteki leaned against him like a leaning post.

"Don't give up hope," Rinku smiled.

Raselli, Lastina, Saikio, and Valarie were gathered together, "Smile brightly, and beat that jerk-faced demon into oblivion!"

"You fought along side us to win the Dark Tournament as our leader and friend, I expect you to be there to fight with us in the next one," Touya grinned. Although it was faint and quick, I could of swore I saw a small softness in his eyes too.

"Izanami, Stephanie, the both of you have come such long ways with your powers, you cannot lose now," Kurama stated.

"I want you to know that I'm glad I met you, you've changed my life a lot, and for that I thank ya!" Jin told me.

Lastly, even though Hiei was floating before me unconscious, I heard his thoughts, _"Izanami, beat Aisoku...show him what happens when you mess with the Spirit Detective, and with our friend. Oh, and to Stephanie, thank you, for everything."_

"Mmhm," I nodded to everyone, "And I thank you all for everything you've shown and given me. Before I was reawakened I only knew part of what Stephanie did, but now I know that you all really care for her and for one another. I won't let you guys down, I won't let my family and ancestors down either. This battle is mine!" The spirit ball exploded and came together before me as a large, and even more powerful, ultimate elemental sword. I reached out and rapped my hand around the hilt, and its light once again surrounded me, "Aisoku, your time in these worlds is up! I call upon the powers of basic, dark, earth, fire, ice, light, lightning, metal, nature, wind, and water demons everywhere! Hear me, our worlds and our lives are all in danger; please, lend me your powers!"

Demons all over the Reikai, Ningenkai, Makai, and Meikai heard my call, and even those of whom had bad run-ins with Stephanie focused everything they had together. The light surrounding me and the sword grew brighter and brighter as demon after demon sent more and more power to me. I focused a bunch of the energy and my Jagan eye burst open, "I call upon Goukaryuu, the Kokuryuhaa, and the Youso Kokuryuhaa! Kamikaze and Tora Hino Shiro, you come forth as well!"

Goukaryuu and Kamikaze both disappeared from beside Hiei as the Kokuryuhaa burst forth from Hiei's arm. The three reappeared beside me as my two guardians appeared from my arms. "Gouka, Koku, Youso, unite as one! Kamikaze and Tora, you as well! Become the Ultimate Guardian Black Dragon and the Ultimate Guardian White Tiger!" The three and the two began to glow as they all forged together into the two ultimate beasts that ruled over Makai.

"Izanami, Shirotora, let's go!" Kuroiryuu, or Black Dragon, yelled as he went first and ensnared Aisoku within himself. Shirotora, the White Tiger, ran at Kuroiryuu as I jumped onto his back. Right before we reached him, Shirotora stopped and I flew forward like a rocket. When I reached Kuroiryuu, I thrust the ultimate sword straight ahead. He released Aisoku just in time for my sword to miss him and pierce the cold heart inside the emotionless demon. Aisoku let out a blood curdling scream as the powers of my ancestors, my friends, and the demons from all four worlds exploded inside of him, ending his life. I fell to the ground and smiled, finally seeing his demise; just as Stephanie did when she defeated his father, Iroaku. Then, the last thing I remember is Kuroiryuu and Shirotora's shouts as everything went black.

When I awoke I was laying beside the still bodies of Kuroiryuu and Shirotora. I tried to use the bit of gathered energy I had to disperse their transformations, but to no avail. I passed back out before it could even commence. The next time I began to come around, I was being carried by someone. My eyes fluttered open and as they started to adjust I saw blue hair with green bangs and blue eyes.

"T-Touya?"

"You're finally awake, I see. Do you think you can stand?"

"I can try," I said as he set me on my feet, keeping a hold of me just in case. When my eyes had fully adjusted I saw all of my friends, including the Black Dragon and White Tiger, who seemed to be fairing better than I. "Where are we?"

"In Makai," Kurama answered.

"What happened?"

"After you toasted Aisoku you fell unconscious, we weren't able to get through the barrier until awhile ago when Koenma finally felt it safe to reopen it for us. When we found you, these two were carrying you. Touya took you from them so they could rest their strength," Rinku told me.

I nodded and set my eyes upon Muteki and Semai Wan, "Thank you...no, thank all of you. If it wasn't for your bravery and strength, I would have never been able to defeat him. Well, you and the rest of the demons in the four worlds."

"I knew it, you evoked the powers of the demons from the Under World too!"

"Uh-huh, and every demon I reached sent me their powers. That is how those two were finally truly awakened," I said motioning towards Kuroiryuu and Shirotora.

"Actually, I'm not in my true form," Shirotora said, "But I'm close enough. I need one more fusion and I will be."

I snorted lightly and turned to Jin, "Jin, could you lend me a bit more of your strength?"

"Sure, but why?"

"So I can let the five of them rest."

He nodded, not exactly knowing what I meant. I took his hand and my Jagan eye flickered open. "Thank you, Kuroiryuu-tama and Shirotora-tama, you have been a great help to me, and I am glad to know you finally settled your differences."

"Thanks to you, Izanami," Shirotora said.

"We will be here if you ever need us again," Kuroiryuu stated as the two of them began to glow. Before everyone's eyes the Tora Hino Shiro burst forth from Shirotora's body, leaving Kamikaze, who seemed as hyper as ever. Then came Kuroiryuu's division as the Youso Kokuryuhaa came forth followed by the Kokuryuhaa, leaving a very groggy Goukaryuu. He looked around, then flew over and tackled someone hidden from my sight. Everyone moved out of the way to reveal Hiei holding the little Spirit Beast. I smiled, happy to see him alright. The Kokuryuhaa trailed up and rested upon Hiei's arm for a well deserved rest.

I turned to my two beasts of power, "Tora Hino Shiro, Youso Kokuryuhaa, you are free to go where you wish. I no longer control you, so you may roam Makai freely, without having to answer to my every beckoning call.." They both came over to me and nuzzled me.

"We choose to stay with you because you are our friend," the Tora Hino Shiro said as he ran back up my arm to his resting place, as did the Youso Kokuryuhaa. My Jagan eye closed and they disappeared within me.

"So, Izanami, what's your story?" Muteki asked me.

"It's a long story..."

"We've got the time," everyone said to me.

"I was in love with a human in my life before. I knew it was against the rules of the worlds', as did he. The night before I was to be named as the next ruler of my kingdom, I ran to a demon I knew could help me," I told all of them, "I went to a demon by the name of Cerinos, a powerful youkai in the magical field. He instantly knew what I wanted and told me that my powers would be reborn into a child of the future. I agreed, not taking any heed as to who it might be and my youkai powers were drained from my body..."

"There are two Princes and two Princesses which remain from Ancient Clans of demons that ruled in the world of Ancient Makai," Lastina explained.

"Who are they?" Rinku asked.

"People you know and love, Rinku, four demons that you are around every single day," I said very plainly.


	18. Part 18

Part 18

"I was hiding within Tyler this whole time. I am Prince Muteki of the Ancient Wolf Demons that ruled North Makai. We symbolize the Earth we live on," Muteki told us.

"I resided within Tiffany. I am Princess Semai Wan of the Ancient Cat Demons that ruled West Makai. My clan symbolizes the Water we drink."

"And, Rinku, as you know, Stephanie is no longer Stephanie. Standing before you is Princess Izanami of the Ancient Elemental Demons which ruled East Makai. Her tribe symbolizes the Air we breathe," Kurama cut in.

"Yes, I am her. And, finally, there is the descending prince from a clan of Ancient Fire Demons which ruled South Makai. The very clan that symbolizes the element of Fire that we use to burn and destroy..." I trailed off, _"The prince that is also part Ice Apparition..."_

"Who is it?" Botan asked me.

I looked up and straight into Yukina's eyes, for she knew who I was talking about. Rui had told her about Hiei's destiny when she went to find out about her brother; but, Rui did not tell Hiei, himself, because of what the knowledge might do to him. Yukina smiled brightly and nodded, "Izanami, I think it's time that he knows who he really is."

I removed my eyes from Yukina and rested them upon Hiei, "The prince is Hiei."

"What!" everyone exclaimed. Hiei's expression didn't change at all, his plain grimace remained like it always did. Everyone kept their eyes on the Fire Demon, who didn't meet any of ours. Yukina walked over to him to say something to him but he just disappeared without a word.

"Hiei just needs time to think things over; I mean, findin' out he's a prince must of been a blow to him," Jin stated quickly, as usual.

"Yeah..." I trailed off as the sun began to set over the plains of Makai. Everyone's attention was turned to the light from the sun as two shadows appeared. When they reached us we were all surprised to be face to face with Tyler and Tiffany's souls.

"Tiffany..." Rinku whispered.

"Hello," Tiffany said.

"Tyler!" Hinageshi beamed.

Tyler waived slightly, "Hey."

Suddenly, from behind them appeared another; Stephanie, "What's up?"

__

"Stephanie..." Hiei said from a place nearby, where he had gone to so he could be alone, but still see everyone and what was going on.

Muteki walked over to Tyler as Semai Wan walked over to Tiffany and I to Stephanie. "Thank you, for everything," Stephanie said to me.

"No, thank you, for allowing me the privilege of ridding the worlds of that scum."

Stephanie laughed, "No problem."

"Thanks for allowing us to help out Izanami, you guys," Semai Wan said to Tiffany and Tyler.

"Yeah," they replied instantly.

"So, what happens now?" Jin asked the six of us.

"When they evoked the three of us there was a chance that we would gain full control over their bodies for eternity," I told him, "And I'm afraid, that's true. What you see before you now is all that remains of them, and as the sun sets, so do they with it."

"NO!" Rinku yelled running over to Tiffany, "You can't leave!"

"Rinku, I'm sorry, I have to go," she sorrowed, "I knew the risks when I called Semai Wan forth and gave her my body."

"B-but..."

"There's no use whining about it," Tyler said to him, "What's done is done, there is nothing we can do."

There was a bright flash of light from the sun set as a huge shadow flew towards us. When it arrived at our group, whatever it was landed. It's demonic and angelic wings veiled it from our sight until it stood up straight, and when it did, everyone's eyes grew wide. It was a large creature that reminded me almost of a bear, that is, until it removed the bear head from its own. When it did that, there stood before us a young demon creature, probably a valkyrie by her looks.

"Who are you?" Muteki asked her.

"I am the Heart of Spirit, and the one who has come to lead the souls to rest."

"That's our job!" Hinageshi and Botan yelled, in an aggravated, yet funny manner.

"Where these souls are going, not even you can venture, for they are to become part of a higher society of ancients. Only one such as I can lead them there, for my soul duty is the taking of them to that plane," she whispered, but we all could hear her words.

"Wait, I've heard of you, you're Vuxarukirii!" Yukina gasped.

Everyone looked at Yukina and back to the demon, wondering if she was right or not. The demon sighed, "I have been called that by some, yes."

"She appeared in Reikai almost six years ago. No one has ever actually gotten a good look at her before, though, only glimpses of her whisking by them and disappearing into the horizon," Yukina told us.

"Enough talk, I have to take them across before the sun fully sets over Makai, or their souls will be lost forever," Vuxarukirii said to everyone.

"Fine, then let's go," Tiffany said to her. She nodded and they all turned and began to walk towards the setting sun. Stephanie stopped and turned to look at a nearby tree. I followed her sight and I knew who she was looking at. Hiei was up there, but nobody except the two of us noticed. I sighed, knowing what she was giving up. Stephanie sighed as well and continued forward. As they all got further away, the haze from the sun blurred their silhouettes. Finally, they disappeared with a big explosion of light as the sun set.

Rinku fell to the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. For being how young he was, he sure had a lot of feelings, especially for Tiffany. From behind me I heard Raselli sniff, and I figured she was also crying. I finally looked around at everyone and they all at least had a sad look on their faces. I wasn't surprised to see Touya and Kurama with no tears; what surprised me was Jin did. _"I guess everyone's been through a lot with Stephanie, Tyler, and Tiffany. Jin was killed by her, and she gave everything to resurrect him. That's probably why he has tears..."_

Yukina was crying her famous tear gems, which we would have to take and put in a safe place, away from greedy humans and demons alike. I couldn't help but smile, and yet feel bad, when I saw Kamikaze and Goukaryuu holding one another, balling their eyes out. _"...then again, maybe that's why Jin has tears. I wonder if Hiei is crying? It Gouka is, then he probably is too..."_ In the tree where he stood, silent tears fell down the fire demons cheeks; something that hadn't happened since he was very young.

Later on, when everyone had regained their composure, we decided to remain in Makai for the night and continue back to Ningenkai in the morning. Goukaryuu and Kamikaze created a fire while Muteki and Rinku gathered firewood. Kurama, Semai Wan, and I erected a spirit barrier all around where we would remain so that we would not get attacked during the night. After we had all gathered back around the fire I noticed that Hiei was no where to be seen.

Jin noticed as well, "Hiei is one to keep to himself. He doesn't like to be with people when he can help it...anti-social bastard."

"Jin!" Lastina scolded him.

"Hiei lost more than just a team mate today, Wind Master," Kurama said in his low, unemotional tone, "He lost someone special to him, someone who he gave everything to help and protect." Everyone's eyes dropped to the ground, knowing he was right.

__

"I'd prefer it if you didn't talk about me behind my back, Kurama... My affairs are not the concern of any of you," Hiei's voice rang in our heads. We all knew he was using the Jagan to speak to us. After that last statement, our whole group went to sleep, with nothing but the morning to look forward too.

Early that morning, before the sun had begun to rise from the horizon, I awoke to an aching pain radiating through my entire body. I sat up and looked over at Muteki who was grimacing, so I knew he could feel it too. When Semai Wan looked up at me, her face was streaked with fresh tears, I figured caused from the pain. I stood up and held my chest, not knowing what was going on. I limped towards the eastern horizon, of which the sun would be rising from soon. I was drawn to it, and I before I knew it I had exited the spirit barrier we'd created. Bad mistake. I was swarmed instantly by flying youkai. I tried to fight them off, but I was in so much agony I could barely throw a punch, let alone defend myself. I fell to the ground and they moved away, all landing on the ground as another demon appeared and walked to my side.

"My, my, Princess, looks like you've gotten yourself into yet another predicament...but this time you won't get away!"

"Tiote!" I growled in disgust.

Tiote kicked me in my side, "Shut your mouth, worthless youkai! Your father banished me because of your disappearance! If you would have followed the laws placed down by the ancestors and married me, you wouldn't be suffering now!" Tiote, then, kicked me in my side again.

My eyes grew wide, "W-what are you talking about, Tiote!"

"Your own blood is rejecting you! Your own existence is destroying your soul! Look over there, they are suffering just as you are because they gave up their bloodlines as well... You are all pathetic!"

"Leave her alone!" Muteki exclaimed as he ran at Tiote with his twin spirit blade in hand. As soon as he exited the spirit shield, Tiote put his hand up towards Muteki. Muteki stopped in mid-step and rose off the ground, unable to move. Tiote tossed his arm backwards and Muteki flew behind him.

When Tiote looked back down at me he only had enough time to realize what was happening when my fist connected with his chin. He flew backwards and landed easily on his feet. I fell to one knee, having put a lot of my energy in standing up and throwing that punch. Right then I could hear Semai Wan's footsteps as she ran towards Tiote.

"Semai Wan, stop! Stay in the barrier, it's the only place you'll be safe from him!"

"But Izanami!" she protested.

I interrupted any further protesting instantly, "Don't! I'm not going to let another person get hurt helping me! This is my battle, I will fight it myself! ...save your strength, young one. You need all the strength you can muster in order to stay alive. If what Tiote says is true, then the three of us are in serious danger. If our own blood is rejecting our presence then we will surely die."

Muteki sat up and snarled angrily, "Shut up, Izanami! I'm not going to die like some flea-bitten mongrel! I may have given up my bloodline back in the past, but it was because I knew I would be needed in this time. I saw what would happen to you and I knew I had to be there to help!"

At that moment the sun began to peak over the horizon and our bodies became enveloped in its light. The three of us rose up off the ground, not knowing what was going on. None of us had any idea as to what was going on. Almost instantly, Semai Wan was drawn out of the spirit barrier. Within seconds, rays of sunlight began to shoot towards our bodies and enter us; and trust me, it was painful, very painful. None of us could scream because the pain over took all of our body. No more than a minute later did three ropes of sunlight enter our bodies and take anchor inside us.

By this time, everyone had woken up from our screams, but were too shocked to move. Then from the sun shot a dark shadow, which, when it got closer, appeared to be Vuxarukirii. Right after she came into our sights, multicolored beams came flying out of the sun. They began twirling around the ropes of sunlight, using them as guides. When the multicolored beams got to us the colors began entering us, and even through the pain I knew it was the elements. Finally, three extremely bright lights appeared from a bright flash that occurred. They cut the anchored sunlight ropes and the ropes shot inside of us. The lights rushed towards us and stopped before us. As the light began to fade away we began to make out the forms of spirits, very familiar spirits. No one recognized who they were until the light had completely faded. There before us all stood Tyler, Tiffany, and Stephanie; all three of them radiating with massive spirit energy.

The three of them looked at us and then at Vuxarukirii. She nodded as she raised her hands towards the sky. "Time to party!" she yelled, and as she did, her voice changed into that of a boy. She clapped her hands together and beams symbolizing the elements surrounded her. They swirled around and began to disappear from the feet. As the beams disappeared one by one, we noticed Vuxarukirii was no longer a valkyrie. Then, as the last beams vanished, her, or should I say his, spirit power exploded out and Stephanie's glow of spirit energy grew brighter.

"Kihakuno-shinzou..."

Stephanie's spirit beast, the Heart of Spirit, had finally been revealed to everyone, including herself. He raced towards the six of us and flew between us. As he passed through Muteki and Tyler, they became one again, as did Semai Wan and Tiffany. When he got to me and Stephanie he stopped between us and grinned. Stephanie went through him and entered me. When Stephanie, Tyler, and Tiffany had rejoined with their bodies, their spirit energy began to radiate from them. It was then that all the pain we had experienced that morning subsided, and we were ready to fight.

I smiled evilly, for this was the last time I was going to stand seeing the people I cared for get hurt, "Tyler, Tiffany, let's finish this once and for all!"

"Yeah!" Tyler replied as he created two very powerful twin spirit blades.

"Stephanie, leave the flying demons to us!" Tiffany grinned as a spirit bow and an arrow appeared in her hands.

I threw a bunch of energy through my body and down into my arms. I felt as it trailed down into my hands and, before everyone's eyes, two ultimate elemental spirit swords began to form. I put all the elemental energy that had entered my body just minutes earlier into the swords. I turned to Tiote when they were finally completely formed, "Alright! Now let's go!"

Tiote's flying demons all took off and began to dive-bomb the three of us. Tiffany held her bow upwards and placed an elemental arrow into it. When she released the arrow it split into many, taking out a good number of the demons. To everyone's surprise, though, two demons replaced each one demon she had destroyed. Tyler then ran at them and sliced through a decent amount of them, and they just came back two for one as well. I ran at Tiote, realizing the only way to stop the flying demons was to stop him. I lashed out at him and met him swords to swords.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama yelled as he ran out of the barrier to help Tyler and Tiffany.

"Serpent Yo-Yo Attack!" Rinku exclaimed as he followed Kurama.

Lastina and Valarie ran out of the barrier behind Rinku. "Monsoon of Water!" Valarie screamed.

"Storm of Lightning!" Lastina followed, taking out a bunch of demons that were soaked with water from Valarie's monsoon.

Saikio walked out of the barrier and instantly called her attack, "Shield of Metal!" A huge see-through metal dome surrounded me and Tiote, so as the flying demons couldn't interfere with our battle.

"Comet of Earth!" Raselli attacked, causing a huge comet to destroy some of the demons.

"Shards of Winter!" Touya yelled, destroying the falling comet before it hit the ground and caused damage.

"And I'm the clean-up committee! Tornado Fist!" Jin replied as he released his tornadoes, which, in turn, gathered up all the sharp pieces of comet and disbursed them to the far reaches of Makai.

I grinned as I dropped one of my swords behind my back and created a Yousotantou, an elemental short sword. When Tiote tried to come up and stab me with his own sword I moved slightly and barely missed the blade. When he was in close range, I thrust the elemental short sword right into Tiote's stomach. Tiote stumbled backwards with one of his hands on the hilt of the short sword, and his other still holding his own sword.

"H-how dare you!" Tiote hissed as blood started to trickle from the wound, "Y-you stabbed me! Me, your fiancé!"

Everyone, including the flying demons stopped in their tracks and stared at me and Tiote through the shield. I growled, "I am NOT, nor have I EVER been your fiancé!"

Tiote ripped my short sword from his gut and it dropped to the ground. My eyes grew wide as he began to glow with energy, lots of energy. He began to laugh as he started to walk towards me. Tiote's hand wrapped around my throat as he picked me up off the ground. As his grip tightened I lost my ability to breathe, and I felt my body beginning to go numb. I began to have white flashes as his grip continued to tighten. All of a sudden, his grip loosened. I opened my eyes and saw a katana through his chest, only inches from me. It was pulled out of him from the back, and I dropped to the ground.

I watched as Tiote slowly fell to his knees and then collapsed in front of me. When I looked up to see who had stabbed him, I saw none other than him. "H-Hiei?" I whispered, my throat still hurting from Tiote's grasp.

Hiei's eyes went from his bloody sword to me sitting on the ground. "Stephanie... A-are you alright?" I nodded as he walked over and knelt in front of me. "Let me see your neck." I raised my head and he examined it. "Your throat has been crushed pretty badly; you're still having trouble breathing, right?"

"Yeah," I rasped.

"Don't talk, you'll do even more damage to your throat," Hiei said as Yukina appeared and knelt down beside me. She instantly put her hands on my neck and began to heal it. I sat there as I felt my throat beginning to burn as it healed. Soon enough, Yukina removed her hands from my throat.

"Can you breathe okay, now?" she asked me.

I grinned, "Yeah!"

Yukina smiled brightly, "I'm so glad!"

I stood up with Hiei's help and dusted myself off. I looked at Hiei's bloody sword and touched it. Within seconds all the blood disappeared, as if it was never there. Then, Kihakuno-shinzou flew over to us, followed by the others.

Kihakuno-shinzou floated in front of me for a few seconds. "Stephanie, you're my human, aren't you?" he finally asked.

"Wha...?" I trailed off as my expression changed to one of confusion, "Errr... I am not your human! You're MY spirit beast, Kihakuno-shinzou!"

"Feh, calm down before you give yourself a hernia..." he snorted, "I was just joking. Oh, and just call me Kinoshi."

"Kinoshi, it's good to meet you," everyone replied, everyone except Hiei, that is.

"So, you're also Vuxarukirii, aren't you?" Hinageshi asked him.

"Yes, I portrayed as a valkyrie to protect myself and Stephanie from demons who would be able to track her using my spirit energy waves. When I am with Stephanie her spirit energy peaks to its maximum."

"I knew that Koenma had snuck a spirit egg into our deal somewhere..."

Kinoshi nodded, "I was born the day you returned to your body."

Botan brooded quietly and finally spoke, "Vuxaru...er, Kinoshi, where did you take Stephanie, Tyler, and Tiffany?"

"He took us to the realm of Ancients, just like he said he was," Tyler told her.

"What happened there?" Kurama asked.

Tiffany stepped up, "We met Hiei, Izanami, Muteki, and Semai Wan's ancestors."

"That's not all that happened there, though," Kinoshi replied.

"Kinoshi's right. While only one night has passed here in Makai, in the realm of Ancients a year has passed," I explained to everyone, "The three of us went and mastered the techniques and fighting styles of each and every ancestor, including Hiei's. We were worked until we actually collapsed to the ground... The one that got me was Izanami's father. He's tough, real tough."

"You're telling me..."

"Izanami! When did you leave my body!"

"When you were talking about your trip to see our ancestors," Semai Wan smiled.

Muteki crossed his arms and turned towards the sun, "It's time for us to leave."

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked him.

"We are not supposed to even be alive," Izanami replied quietly, "Now that you are in your bodies again, there is no longer a use for us in this world."

"Sorry, everyone, we have to go," Semai Wan said, "Kinoshi, lead on."

Kinoshi nodded and turned towards me, "Stephanie, I will return once I have taken these three to the realm of Ancients."

I smiled and nodded as they headed up towards the sun to meet it at high noon. Once they were out of our sights I turned to everyone, "Well, I guess we should head home; after all, Aisoku is no longer alive, so we have nothing to worry about for now."

"A long relaxin' vacation sounds good to me!" Jin laughed.

"For once I think I agree with him..." Lastina replied.

Everyone looked at one another and everything we had been through in the last year went through our heads. We didn't know what to say to one another. All the feelings we'd experienced, all the thoughts that had screamed through our minds, and all the things we had done side by side were over. It was time for us to say goodbye, but no one wanted to.

Finally, the faintest whisper came from Touya, "Thank you, Stephanie, for everything. I'll never forget what you've done for me. Also, thank you, everyone, for fighting beside me. If you ever need me again, just send a gust of wind my way."

"That's surprisin', Touya actually thankin' someone!" Jin grinned, "But, I have to agree with him. If you ever need me, or Kamikaze, just give me a gust!"

"Or you can just get ahold of me," Lastina smiled, "I'll be staying with Jin...to keep him out of trouble. If you need us, just give us a shout!"

Saikio sighed, "Yeah. Also, I'd like to thank all of you for allowing us the chance to retain our true memories, and not the ones Marianu gave us. If it wasn't for you, the four of us would be wandering spirits without a purpose."

"I think Saikio and I will be staying together in Makai, so if you need us just get ahold of Botan. She'll be able to find us no problem," Raselli smiled brightly.

"I'm going wherever Tyler's going," Valarie said as she grabbed onto his arm.

"I'm going with Tiffany..."

"Wha?" Tiffany said looking at Rinku.

"That is, if you'll let me."

"Of course! I'd go crazy without someone interesting to talk to!" she grinned.

"Well, I know I will be going back to work for Koenma with Botan, Kurama, and Hinageshi," Yukina told us.

"What about you, Hiei? What are you going to do now that the fighting is over?" Kurama asked him.

"My fighting is never over," Hiei said turning to leave, "But I will say thank you everyone, for helping me protect Stephanie." With that said he took off.

I thrust a bunch of spirit energy into my legs and took off after him. When I saw him again I slowed down. "Wait, Hiei!" I blurted out, "Where are you going to go? You still have to keep your promise! You still have to tell me about your true past!"

Hiei stopped, but didn't turn to look at me, "I did make that promise, didn't I? Stephanie, I was born in the Floating Kingdom of the Koorime, which is high above Makai. The Koorime were a race of ice youkai, Yukina's one of them. Tradition had held that mothers of Koorime gave birth to female twins, both of whom would be ice youkai."

"But your father is a fire demon."

"Correct. My mother, Hina, fell in love with my father and when she gave birth, she had me and Yukina. Since I was born as a fire demon, I was condemned by the Koorime elders as a sign of misfortune and a serious threat to their kingdom. They commanded Ruri, a friend of my mother's, to cast me over the edge of their land to die here in Makai. My mother begged to be allowed to go with me, but the elders refused. Right before Ruri dropped me over the edge she tucked away my tear gem that my mother had cried when me and Yukina were born."

I wrapped my hand around the tear gem that Hiei had given me long ago, "Go on."

"So, bandaged up, I was tossed to die in Makai, but I survived the fall. I was taken in by a band of thieves and once I got older I left them to wander Makai on my own. Soon after I had left, I got into a fight with a youkai and lost my tear gem. When I lost it, I went to a demon named Shigure, who gave me the Jagan eye. With this eye I planned to regain my tear gem, learn about my past, and find my sister; but Shigure thwarted those plans when he told me that he'd kill me if I ever revealed myself to Yukina as her brother."

"Why?"

"I don't know, and I can't find out; I killed him during a fight. Anyway, after many years, I returned to the Floating Land, only to find it deserted. I found Ruri and she recognized me as the 'Forbidden Child.' She told me that Yukina had left for Ningenkai to seek me out. She then fell to her knees, scared for her life. I left her and went to find Yukina. On my search I met Kurama and fought him, losing by accident. I awoke and my wounds were tended to. To repay Kurama I helped him kill a demon and we realized we fought well together and formed a partnership. It wasn't long after before we stole three sacred items from Yama's castle. After that, I met Yusuke and was defeated by him."

"You were shunned away from your home and forced to raise yourself...no wonder you don't like to be around anyone. You're constantly being hurt. Hiei, please don't go off by yourself again. You can come and live with me and the others!" I told him.

"I have Goukaryuu, so I'm not going to be alone. Besides, even though Koenma waived all charges against me after the Dark Tournament with Urameshi's Team, I'm still on the run from the Underground Makai Authorities. I don't want to get you invol--"

"Don't give me your excuses! You've already told me that! I don't care who or what you're running from, I just want to be with you..." I trailed off as tears began to fall down my cheeks, "Hiei, please...please, don't leave me."

Hiei turned around and stared into my tear-filled eyes, "Stephanie..."

Goukaryuu looked back and forth between Hiei and I before flying over to me and wiping a tear from my cheek. I smiled slightly at him and took him into my arms, "Oh, Goukaryuu. I'll be fine, I promise..."

Hiei turned back around and took off into the depths of Makai without saying another word. I let Goukaryuu go to catch up with him. I released my wings and headed back to our friends. I flew by Jin's group and minutes later I saw Kurama's group, all getting ready to head back to Reikai. I felt sorry for them thinking of the huge reports they had to file, especially Kurama. Next, I flew over Raselli and Saikio pondering what to do. I waived, but didn't stop to talk. Finally, I came upon Tyler, Valarie, Tiffany, and Rinku, waiting for me by the barrier to Ningenkai. I smiled slightly as my wings disappeared.

"Hey, Stephanie!" Tiffany beamed.

"Hey, guys, let's go home."

"Yeah!" they all agreed.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

With that said the five of us returned to the human world. Soon after, Tyler moved out to live with Valarie. They're currently residing on the outskirts of town, near Genkai's temple. Following Tyler's move, Tiffany packed up and left our apartment to live with Rinku, Botan, and Kurama. Finally, a month or so after my graduation from Sarayashiki High, I moved across town into a fixed up, two bedroom house. I still keep in contact with my parents, although I don't really work at the club anymore unless I'm up on the stage performing, which is usually only on the weekends. Other than that, I am preparing to start college, but the actual school and where I live are on a need to know basis only, so tough luck...

Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, Hiei hasn't been seen or heard from since he ran off that day. Every night I sit on my roof and stare into the sky, wondering what tree Hiei and Goukaryuu are sleeping in, and wishing them both the best. Until next time, Ningens, Youkai, and Spirits of both realms, I wish you all the best as well.

Former leader of Kouken Gurentai,

Stephanie Jiano

Author's note:

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. It has taken me 2 years, 23 days, 21 hours, and 20 minutes to complete this story. I am so proud of it, it's my first true story that was completed. I welcome all comments and critiques, just no bashing alright? I love this story to death and I put my blood and sweat into it. :sighs: Well, this is the end. Peace.


End file.
